


【授权翻译】我唯一所知如何去看的人

by lynnlovego



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Come Eating, Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan!Aziraphale, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Madame Tracy and Anathema are the best wing women, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Specifically Aziraphale's Kink is Crowley's Voice, Tender Sex, Thespian!Crowley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voice Kink, but he's still a gentleman obvs, not 6000 years worth tho, slowish burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/pseuds/lynnlovego
Summary: 亚茨拉斐尔多年来一直是安东尼·J·克鲁利的崇拜者。然而，当观众和台上的演员有了正式会面的机会后，他们之间的距离开始缩短。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Comments: 48
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Only One I Still Know How to See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597690) by [Furuba_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furuba_Fangirl/pseuds/Furuba_Fangirl). 



> 原作者：  
> 我决定写这个 AU，因为我对不可言喻夫夫一点自制力都没有。  
> 这篇小说的标题来自Only Us （from Dear Evan Hansen）这首歌。  
> 警告：  
> 有一幕暗示性侵的剧情，但只有事后的处理细节。

亚茨拉斐尔·菲尔顿记得他第一次看到安东尼·J·克鲁利的表演时的样子。

他的好朋友，特蕾西，邀请他代替她的未婚夫一起去环球剧院看哈姆雷特，后者毫不避讳地表示他对艺术戏剧毫无兴趣。于是，这位书店老板欣然答应了她的邀请，在那个决定性的春日夜晚去看《哈姆雷特》。尽管他已经看过很多个版本的哈姆雷特了，考虑到这是他最喜欢的莎士比亚戏剧，没什么能让他对这次特别的演出有所准备。

当这位有着赤红的披肩发和琥珀般的眼眸的演员作为哈姆雷特走上舞台时，这位书迷还没有做好准备面对着一切。他没准备好面对他自信地跨过木质地板，仿佛莎士比亚本人在指导他一样。他绝对没有做好准备面对他口若悬河地发表如巧克力慕斯一般顺滑的演讲。

他回忆起他完美无瑕地说出台词时，自己有多震惊。“生存还是毁灭，这是一个值得考虑的问题；默然忍受命运的暴虐的毒箭，或是挺身反抗人世的无涯的苦难，通过斗争把它们扫清，这两种行为，哪一种更高贵？死了；睡着了；什么都完了……”[①]每一个字词和呼吸的停顿都带着如此深刻的忧郁，就仿佛亚茨拉斐尔是第一次听到这段独白……

要说他被迷住了，那太轻描淡写了。他完全上头了……就好像舞台上的其他人在他的存在面前都消失了一样。如果恶魔是真实存在的，那么，如果他仅仅只是用他的声音捕获了他，这位红头发的邪魔一定是其中一位。

从那以后，亚茨拉斐尔从来没有错过一次克鲁利先生登台演出的机会。这些年来，他在报纸上宣传的即将到来的演出中搜罗着他的名字，而每隔几个月，他就会发现自己和哪个让人着迷的男人在同一个地方。有时，这位店主会觉得自己的行为很幼稚，就像一个十几岁的青少年粉丝迷恋他们最爱的摇滚明星。

尽管如此，他每一次赶上他的戏，他就能回想起自己为什么会对他产生这样的爱慕。没有克鲁利先生抓不住的角色。他能捕捉到《仲夏夜之梦》中帕克的调皮，同时也能完美地刻画麦克白如何从体面变为疯狂。他的演技好得像一只真正的变色龙。

虽然这位藏书家很喜欢他在经典作品里的角色，他也能欣赏他在更加现代的作品中塑造的角色。尤其是，他最爱的一部戏是《串珠》，克鲁利先生在里面扮演一位二十世纪二十年代的股票经纪人，他还作为一个女性卡巴莱舞者过着秘密的生活。亚茨拉斐尔对这部作品情有独钟的原因之一，就是他的这个角色的另一个身份——安妮特的美貌令人惊艳。她那火红的、天然卷的长发，配以黑色的羽毛头饰。她的红宝石色的、缀以流苏的长裙，和她的柔软的、弯曲的嘴唇的颜色正相配。她修长的手臂上戴着黑色的缎面手套。她的柳叶般的脖子上垂着一条优雅的珍珠项链。

另一个原因是，这是他为数不多的真正在表演中动情的时候。在故事的高潮处，安妮特在她表演的卡巴莱酒吧被几个同事认出，在离开时被他们包围住。亚茨拉斐尔对那一幕记忆犹新：安妮特那灿烂的笑容彻底被被发现的绝望所熄灭。

“你们一定是认错人了，”她坚定地辩解道，努力维持着自己的伪装。试图保护过去一年来给她带来如此多自信和快乐的角色。但当那两个男人像饿狼一样围着她打转，邪恶地笑着的时候，船沉了下来。

“是啊，你说得对，”其中一个人嘲笑道，“我们认识的那小伙子是个刺头。再说了，你也太漂亮了，不可能是他。”他的手淫荡地划过她丰满的脸颊，被安妮特迅速地打掉了。

亚茨拉斐尔明明知道这都是在演戏，但当他们嘲笑她的时候，他就是抑制不住内心的怒火涌动。

“噢，‘她’有点怒气了，”另一个人嘲讽道。

“我想知道‘她’还有些什么，”他粗鲁地说道，扒了扒她的裙子。

安妮特想离开，但另一个人拉住了她。“放开我，你们这些混蛋！”在她继续哀求的时候，她声音中的女性气质终于开始有所动摇。“来人啊！来人啊！救命——”抱着她的男人用手捂住了她的嘴，扼住了她的哀求。

舞台上一片漆黑，唯一能听到的是男人的狂笑声和接连不断的啪嗒啪嗒的声音。

之后……一片寂静。

亚茨拉斐尔在期待中扭动着双手，等待着灯光的回归。当灯亮起，他的心几乎要被眼前的悲惨景象撕碎了。聚光灯照在蜷缩在地板上的安妮特身上，她静静地哭泣着，睫毛膏顺着她尖锐的颧骨流下。她红宝石色的裙子和黑色的紧身衣被撕碎了，华丽的长发被抓得乱七八糟，项链上的珍珠就像天使的泪珠一样散落在地上。

噢，他多么想把她搂进自己的怀里，为她挡住所有人凝视的目光。

她颤抖着吸了一口气，现实和表演之间的界限随着她念诵的台词而渐渐消失。“……在这肮脏的小巷的地面上……是安妮特 ·杜波依斯最后的安息之地。因为你看，这个世界不值得她。它不配被她的美丽和优雅所眷顾……也不值得她的乐观和善良 。”

他闭紧了双眼，眼泪和亚茨拉斐尔自己的泪水同时滚滚而下。“或许，我也从来都不值得拥有她。”他苦涩地哼了一声。“或许，让她暴露在笼罩着这颗星球的残酷之下，是我太过自私。”

亚茨拉斐尔吞下喉咙里的疙瘩，拼命地想安慰她，告诉她 ：“ _不，你值得成为她。你应该得到幸福。_ ”

再睁开眼的那个时刻，是亚茨拉斐尔如此喜欢这场演出的最重大的理由。因为当那双琥珀色的眼睛望向人群的时候，它们落在了他自己的盈满泪水的蔚蓝色双眸上。书商的呼吸一窒，感觉时间仿佛完全停止了。他在内心暗自庆幸，自己买了离舞台最近的座位。

在他继续看着他的时候，演员的双唇吐出一声悲哀的叹息。“我想这就是应该由我承担我的愚蠢所受的惩罚的原因，而不是她。”他用颤抖的双臂从地面撑起自己的身体，直到双膝跪地；谦卑地听从他的命运。“天亮后，我将回到我过去的生活中。我将脱下这些破布，修补瘀痕和伤口。我将递交辞呈，如果我的异于常人还没有让我被开除。我会这样做的……这样我亲爱的安妮特才会安息。”当他站起身时，他为疼痛而蹙眉，并大声宣布：“因为她不值得我们怜悯……只值得我们怀念。”他一瘸一拐地离开了舞台，只剩一边的高跟鞋跟咔哒咔哒地敲着，像他身后的一只幽灵。

亚茨拉斐尔敢肯定他是第一个站起来的人，他拼命鼓掌的时候，脸上的泪痕未干。当他看到克鲁利先生回到台上鞠躬时，那个充满活力的笑容又回到了他的脸上，他的心里不由得松了一口气。

幕帘拉上后，亚茨拉斐尔又回到了他的世俗世界。然而，就在他准备离开的时候，他感到自己棕褐色的懒人鞋底下有什么东西。当他抬起脚，他的眼睛捕捉到了那东西五彩斑斓的光芒，他迅速地捡起了它，尽量不妨碍那一排排准备离场的观众。在光线充足的大厅里，他检查了一下那个小东西，认出那是安妮特的戏服上的一颗珍珠。或许这颗珠子无论如何都不可能是真的，但尽管如此，这颗塑料珠子在店主眼里却是无价之宝。他对着自己新得来的宝物痴痴地笑着，一路将其好好保存在自己的大衣口袋里。

从某种意义上来说，亚茨拉斐尔觉得找到那件宝贵的纪念物是上天给他的某种启示。那天晚上，在他的书店里，他坐在书桌前，手里拿着一张白纸和一根钢笔，沉思着什么样的字句才能表达他对这位时髦的演员的敬意。最终，他把墨色的笔尖凑到蛋壳纸上，让字句自发地流淌出来。

_亲爱的安东尼·J·克鲁利，_

_我知道自己仅仅只是你的无数崇拜者中的一个。不过，我想借此机会对你说声谢谢……谢谢你用你的演技为舞台添光加彩，谢谢你把扮演过的每一个角色都演绎出他们应有的人性光辉。能够见证你的作品，真的是一种幸福。或许这份信有些无礼了，但我真的希望它能够告诉你，你对我的影响有多深。我祝愿你一切顺利，因为你将继续通过你的职业生涯去触动生命。_

_真诚的，_

_A.Z.Fell_

这封信在他的书桌抽屉里一躺就是一个星期，直到这位书迷鼓起足够的勇气把信寄到剧院，好让克鲁利先生在下场演出之前能收到信。实际上……更像是特蕾西强逼着他鼓起勇气的。她甚至陪着他去花店挑了一束可爱的黄色百合花，与他手写的献词相搭配。

在迈出那一步之后，亚茨拉斐尔的一次性的举动就成了一种个人的仪式，他每去看一场演出，都要给克鲁利先生送上感谢的信件。说实话，他唯一希望从这个惯例中获取的就只是能让这个演员在上台前能有一些让他绽放笑容的东西。他从未预料到会发生什么事。

这一天在书店里过得特别慢，所以他看到一个年轻的女子在店里四处浏览的时候非常惊喜。他欢快地招呼道，“你好，小姐。你是在找什么特别的东西吗？我很乐意效劳。而且我得补充一句，你的格子裙很有型。”

她调整了一下自己圆圆的镜框，然后才笑着回答他。“噢。谢谢你的好意，不过我不是在找一本书。虽然，这里的收藏相当让人印象深刻。”她恭维道。

“好吧，谢谢。”他接受了。“我也很喜欢它。大多数珍本都是我的家族世代相传的。噢，不过关于我的事就到此为止了。有什么我能帮你的吗？“

她的脸上浮现出一个胜利的笑容。“所以，你就是店主!那么你一定是 A.Z.Fell，对吧？要么，我猜你可能是那个 Co.”她斟酌着说。

他为她突如其来的兴奋笑了起来。“不，你第一次就猜对了。虽然，A.Z.Fell 是我的笔名，所以你可以直接叫我亚茨拉斐尔。”

黑发女郎伸出了手。“很高兴认识你，亚茨拉斐尔。我是安娜瑟玛·仪祁。”她礼貌地自我介绍道。

他轻快地握住了她的手。“很高兴认识你，仪祁小姐。”

“谢谢，现在，我确实有一些事情想和你商量一下。”

“好的，当然可以。你想进我的办公室聊聊吗？”

“噢，不用了，在这儿就挺好。不是那么正式的事。我实际上是代表我老板来这的。”安娜瑟玛透露道。“你认识安东尼·J·克鲁利吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔感觉一听到那个名字，心跳就漏了半拍。他结结巴巴地说，“我——是的，我认识！好吧，我并不 _认识_ 他本人但我是他的忠实粉丝！”

“是的，而且你的赞美已经得到了应有的注意。”她笑着说。安娜瑟玛在她的大袋子里翻找着，掏出一只信封，正面写着“致A.Z.Fell“。”这就是我在这儿亲自邀请你参加他下周六的演出的原因。“她把信封递给那个目瞪口呆的男人。”这是你的票；当然是前排。而且作为附赠福利，演出结束后我会亲自领你去后台见见克鲁利。“她兴致勃勃地说。

亚茨拉斐尔的心在她的提议下转了一圈，开始在地上来回跑步，不知道自己该如何是好。当然了，他一定是在做梦。这一定是一个残酷的玩笑。

“有什么问题吗？“她对着这个焦躁的男人挑了挑眉毛。”如果你那天没空，我可以重新安排。“

“不，不。没问题。一切都没问题（Everything’s is tickety-boo）。”他紧张地宣称。他盯着她手里的票，让自己稍稍镇定了一下。“这一切都很好，仪祁小姐。但我不可能接受。”

“安排这些真的一点也不费劲。至少让我们能表达自己的感谢。”她保证道。

“你说得很好，我确实很感激，但是……我是个无名小卒，不配得到这样的礼物。”他轻轻地用将她的手推回。

安娜瑟玛的表情同情地软化了。“但你值得……你一直是他最大的支持者。每当他得到你的任何一个礼物，他的眼里都会闪过这样的光芒，”她和蔼地解释道。“相信我，我和这个男人共事两年了，我看到他最开心的时候，就是他读你的信的时候。”

他默默地吞咽了一下。“真的吗……”在他的脑海里，这个书迷还担心他的礼物是个恼人的东西。是满足他愚蠢的迷恋的一种方式。他从来没有想过，这对这位演员来说会有什么实际的意义。

“是的，真的。“她再次递出邀请函。“你真的为他做了很多，但是……如果你能来，对他来说意义重大。”

亚茨拉斐尔察觉到她声音中的诚意，迟疑地从她的手中接过礼物。当他把它捧在手里的时候，终于察觉到它的价值所在。他给了她一个大大的，感激的笑容，然后腼腆地笑道：“那好吧。我一定会去的！”

安娜瑟玛喜形于色：“太好了！”

在她解释完剩下的一些细节后，亚茨拉斐尔送她去她停自行车的地方，和她道别。在她骑车离开后，他立刻跑回店里，给特蕾西打电话。

他第一次没有打通，但她终于在第二次时接起了电话。“真的很抱歉，亲爱的。但我在开降灵会。介意我晚点再给你打电话吗？”

“很抱歉打扰你，特蕾西，不过我不得不告诉你一个大消息！我要见他了！克鲁利先生，就是他！就在下周六，我要见他了，”他宣布。

电话的那头停顿了一下。“请稍等一下，“他听到她放下电话，然后拍了拍手。“很不幸，今天灵儿的情绪不是很配合，所以我们只能等会儿再请它们了。”那头有一些抗议声，因为她大概是把他们赶出了房间。她又接起了电话。“和我说说看吧。”

[①] 此处采取朱生豪译本。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：
> 
> 亲爱的读者们，大家好！我只是对大家的支持说声谢谢！说实话，我没有想到这个故事会有这么大的反响，但我很高兴被证明是错的！
> 
> 这一章发生在第一章的后一天。
> 
> P.S. 如果我起章节标题的话，这一章会是“克鲁利是个泛性恋的一滩乱摊子，巴拉巴拉（1000 多字），而安娜瑟玛像个老板一样处理这一切。”
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 安娜瑟玛在这一章故意用 they/them 指代亚茨拉斐尔，不让克鲁利知道亚茨的性别，我会译成他/她

“你他妈的做了什么？”当他和安娜瑟玛坐在梅菲尔区的一家咖啡馆外面时，克鲁利愤慨地向她嘶吼道。

他的助理优雅地喝了一小口她的豆蔻茶，丝毫没有被她的老板引来的路人的侧目所烦恼。“我追踪了你的秘密崇拜者，邀请他/她来看你下周的演出，并为你们俩安排了一场见面会。”她重申道。

克鲁利捏了捏鼻梁，咬牙切齿道，“这些你不是已经说了吗？你到底是怎么找到他/她的？”

“我用了一个神奇的小东西，名字叫做’谷歌 ’。”安娜瑟玛能感受到她老板的杀人目光正透过他的墨镜盯着她，但她继续往下说。“总之，当我搜索这个名字的时候，苏活区的一家书店跳出来了：A.Z.Fell 和 Co.所以，自然而然地，我抽出一天休息时间去调查，果然如我所料，他/她就是老板。”她一边得意洋洋地喝茶，一边给他抛去一个顽皮的笑脸。“不客气。”

“噢，行了，当然了！真是太太太谢谢你询问我对这么重要的决定的意见了！”他呵斥道，戏剧性地挥着双手。

她翻了个白眼，小声嘀咕了一句，“真难缠。”她看着克鲁利靠在椅背上，双臂交叉，默默地发着牢骚。安娜瑟玛放下杯子，叹了一口气，“好吧，我承认自己有点太迫不及待了（jump the gun）。”

“更像是直接给了我致命一击（pulled the trigger of said gun）。”他恶声恶气地嘟哝。

“容我辩解，我已经努力劝说过你去找出这个人了。我只是想让你别再纠结了，多点信心。”

“好吧，你有没有想过，我不见他/她是有原因的，‘瑟玛’，”他冷笑着说。安娜瑟玛的脸色变得有点失望了，这个演员顿时感到一阵愧疚。他沮丧地揉揉脸，呻吟道，“听着，我很感激你想帮我，但我不知道我是否做好准备和他/她面对面了。”

当然了，克鲁利 _想_ 见那个神秘的 A.Z.Fell，这一年多来他一直让他精神振奋。不论他/她的性别或外表如何，他总是幻想着自己在他/她那才华横溢的头脑中是什么样的存在。想知道他/她眼中的暖意是否能与他/她字词中的相比拟……想象着亲眼看到那样的善意和忠诚会是什么感觉。

这种渴望并不能消除萦绕在他心中的疑虑。

克鲁利从来没有害怕过会被他的仰慕者所打击。他知道这样温柔的灵魂永远不会这样做。不，他害怕的是要是和他/她见了面…… _他_ 不是他/她所期待的那样。他/她会对这个人的真面目感到失望。

他的黑暗、自私的一面让他宁愿继续让他的幻想保持原样，而不是让它毁于一旦……即便这意味着他永远都不能有机会对那个美好的人亲自表达谢意。

他的表情看似冷酷无情，但安娜瑟玛能够透过表面察觉他深深的不安全感。看来，最近一段时间以来，这位年轻的助理已经越来越容易辨别老板的情绪了，这只会增强她的韧性。“好吧，他/她已经准备好见你了……你不觉得这样的付出很值吗？”她怜悯地问道。

她刚开始为他工作的时候，克鲁利几乎总是以他不屑一顾的态度搪塞她。他从来都不屑于向任何人透露他的私生活（虽然有时安娜瑟玛怀疑在她为他安排的试镜和排练的日程之外，他到底有没有私生活）。随着时间的推移，她意识到他散漫的个性只是他在幕布落下之后沉浸的另一个角色。具有讽刺意味的是，她唯一能捕捉到真实的他的时候是他把自己交托给舞台的时候。然而，她注意到他的这个人格的最大的破绽出现在亚茨拉斐尔的第一封信被送来的时候。

那天晚上她签收了一束百合花，把它放在克鲁利的更衣室，这并不是什么出格的事。这位演员对偶尔收到粉丝送来的礼物并不陌生。尽管如此，当她去叫他上台时，安娜瑟玛没预料到会看他坐在化妆镜前……微笑着。她不由得多看了两眼，因为她捕捉到了他凝视着手中的信时倒映在镜子中的满足的表情。

他的助理犹豫着清了清嗓子。“克鲁利，离上台还有十分钟。”她提醒道。

她想踢自己一脚，因为他的出神被打破了，并且立刻镇静下来。“呃，那就对了。”他把信放下，烦躁地整理着戏服的领带。

安娜瑟玛本可以装作没看见这件事，但她决定不要放过它。“真的很温馨，不是吗？我是说那束花和那封信。”

“是啊，我也觉得。”他回答得很轻浮。“只是有人感谢我的工作之类的……”他几乎要咧嘴而笑了，暴露出他并不是那么漠不关心。

“好吧……我很替你高兴。”她用一个安抚的微笑回应道。

他只是哼了哼，表示感谢，继续为上台做准备。

尽管他试图对整个情况保持淡定，但接下来的每一个表达喜爱的举动都侵蚀着他试图掩藏自己喜悦的努力（或者至少是他自己版本的喜悦）。其中有一次，他说了这么一句话，“这么好的一个人不可能真实存在，对吧，瑟玛？”

“你知道你可以试试去找出他。“她愉快地笑着说。

“诶，那有什么好玩的，”他不屑地说。

那是安娜瑟玛下定决心安排他们见面的第一个瞬间。然而，当她意识到自己在说服顽固的老板方面没有任何进展时，她决定自己亲手来处理这件事。

这就把他们带到了现在的处境，克鲁利瞪着他的黑咖啡，思考着怎么抉择。最终，他发出一声沉重的叹息。“行吧。这是我至少能做的……”

这让他的助理的心情又明快了起来。“我保证，克鲁利，你不会后悔的，”她保证道。

“是啊，是啊……“他犹豫了一下，才漫不经心地问道，“所以，他/她是什么样的人？那个 A.Z.Fell。”

安娜瑟玛冲他啧了一声，摇晃着手指。“呵呵，别想有剧透，老大。”

“噢，得了吧。你都把我逼到这份上了，至少也得给我一点提示吧。”他纠缠着说。

“有道理，你这牢骚鬼。”她没好气地屈服了。她若有所思地摸着下巴，故意说得尽可能含糊。“时髦(posh)，”她描述着，模仿着一种英国口音。

“哼，听起来还行。”

“要是礼貌有张人脸，一定就是他/她那样。”她补充道。

“又来了，那是当然的。”他恼怒地哼了一声。

“好吧，好吧，让我想想……他喜欢格子花纹。”她宣称道，因为她看到了系在自己白衬衫领口上的红色格纹蝴蝶结。克鲁利的死亡凝视又回来了。“好吧，他说起话来就像，让我引用下，’万事皆安’(tickety-boo)。”

克鲁利的嘴角抽搐了一下。 _该死的，太他妈的可爱了。_

“哦还有最重要的一点！”她暗示性地挑起眉毛。“他/她没戴戒指。至少，无论如何，没戴在重要的那根手指上。”

克鲁利的双颊一热，他气急败坏地说，“别太过分了，仪祁。你都不知道我们算不算朋友。”

她回想了一下她离开的时候亚茨拉斐尔快乐的样子。“我想你们两个会相处得很好的。”

克鲁利对她的乐观表示怜悯，怀疑地问，“你真信那个？”

安娜瑟玛笑了。“我从来没有错过。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是在这里说一下，克鲁利喜爱他的所有粉丝，只是更加喜欢亚茨拉斐尔。但大家都知道，他不喜欢被看做“好人”。


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 又是一章我为炫耀克鲁利的演技和亚茨拉斐尔对此的渴慕而创作的假戏剧。请欣赏!

亚茨拉斐尔站在穿衣镜前，为他最喜欢的、干洗过的衣服做最后的装饰。这一天终于到来了：他终于要去见克鲁利先生了。所以，很显然，一切都要做到尽善尽美，因为他确保没有一丝褶皱，没有一颗扣子错位。他甚至采纳了自己的理发师的建议，为这个晚上买了新的古龙水。

满意后，他走到起居室，特蕾西正在那里啃着他准备的饼干。她一看到他，他的朋友就发出了一声顽皮的，小小的口哨声。“那就来吧，给我稍微转一圈看看，亲爱的。别害怕炫耀自己的美貌。”她调笑道。

他咯咯地笑了，礼貌地服从了她的要求。“谢谢你的恭维，特蕾西，但你不会觉得这身衣服太正式了吧？”他腼腆地问，生怕自己显得过度热情了。

“胡说八道。”她一挥手就驳回了。“这让你看起来非常体面。我确定克鲁利先生一看到你就会大吃一惊的。”

“这话有点冒昧了，不过……如果是这样的效果，我倒是不介意。”他红着脸承认，两个人忍不住一起咯咯笑出了声。

他把票塞进大衣口袋，两人一起下楼走向书店。亚茨拉斐尔刚锁上门，这个灵媒就拉着他的手陪他走到公交站。她好心地提议让他借用沙德威尔中士的小摩托，但他最终还是谢绝了，不想冒险让头发被头盔压平，衣服在颠簸中起皱。他们看着公交车开来，特蕾西在他的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下，祝他好运。他谢过她，在上车前给他的朋友最后一挥手。公交车启动了，带着这位急切的爱慕者向他的目的地进发。

这位书迷一到剧院，他就走到前排，找到了自己的座位。尽管坐在豪华的红色天鹅绒上，亚茨拉斐尔还是不自在地扭动着，因为他意识到自己实际上离舞台的距离有多近。他的胃因为期待翻动着，意识到他将能够捕捉到克鲁利先生那张英俊的脸庞和迷人的笑容的最细微的细节。更让他畏惧的是，接下来，这位演员很快就要和他见面……亚茨拉斐尔只希望自己不要让他失望。

这位书虫埋头开始研读剧单，好让自己别再那么紧张。分明上是一张单色的牢房的图片，铁栅栏在地面上投下的阴影组成了“堕落”二字。他翻开小册子，直到演员名单的那一面，然后看着名单上的第一个名字微笑：安东尼·J·克鲁利，饰塞德·阿灵。亚茨拉斐尔最终通读了一下剧情简介，被剧情所吸引。 _一个因持枪抢劫入狱的犯人，与一位严苛的狱警之间形成了不可能的羁绊。然而，随着他们的秘密关系的加深，他们的道德立场受到了考验，他们必须决定自己愿意冒多大的风险。_

最终，灯光开始变暗，亚茨拉斐尔坐直了身体，准备随着幕布的拉开沉浸入一个新的世界里。铁门哐当一声被关上和钥匙轻轻地相碰撞的声音在黑暗里回荡。一个严厉的声音宣布，“已经过了宵禁时间了，阿灵。把灯关上。”

慢慢地，一束昏暗的灯光照亮了塞德，他坐在小床上，手里拿着一本日记本，一盏小小的阅读灯照着他。他哼了一声，不情愿地关掉了它，躺在那张破旧的床上，把书塞进枕头下面。囚犯转过身来，让脸对着观众，手掖在头下。

亚茨拉斐尔把这个新角色的每个细节都看在眼里。他穿着一件粉蓝色的 T恤和灰色的运动裤，凸显出他消瘦的身体线条。他的红发有些邋遢，他能看到在他右边的鬓角下方探出一个小小的纹身。

他一边编织着词句，一边沉思着开始了自己的独白，“是什么让一个人变得邪恶？是他施加在别人身上的行为，还是别人如何看待他的行为？这东西是从他出生存在于世开始就根深蒂固，还是通过他所处的世界的残酷性灌输给他？这些都是从我被囚禁在这钢筋水泥的深墙里，和那些实施过各种暴行的人被囚禁在一起以后，一直问我自己的问题……最重要的是，我一直在想，被打上了这个标签的人，是否有可能得到救赎。一旦你堕落了，你是否还能振作起来，不论自己所处的位置高低？“他的目光扫过前排，当那双蜜粽色的双眼短暂地凝视了他一会时，亚茨拉斐尔紧张地抓紧了座位的扶手。“至少，对我来说，我和伊利亚··普雷斯科特在一起的时光给过我希望，让我觉得自己能够赢得救赎……我并不是无法被拯救的。”

舞台上的灯光亮了起来，一对狱警的身影显现出来：一个是留着灰白胡子的老先生，另一个是身材魁梧的年轻人，头发蓬松，鞋子擦得锃亮。老守卫正向新兵解释他的任务，并向他建议如何处理背景里传来的囚犯的嘘声。当他完成了标准流程的讲解后，他有力地拍了拍年轻的小伙子的背。“祝你好运，普雷斯科特。”秃头的老人大步离开了，留下对方一人。

他一离开，塞德就坐起身来，注视着那位年轻的守卫，后者僵硬地踱着步子，在分隔开他们的铁门边来回走着。囚犯在小床边晃荡着他那条瘦长的腿，把前额靠在膝盖上。“你们聊得挺不错的，但那个老头儿基本上就只是把你晾在这儿了。”他漫不经心地评论道。

“不好意思？”他困惑地问。

“我只是说，他忘了提起那个奥利，两扇门外的那个，是个爱吐口水的家伙。他可是一直都有在练习吐得更远的。要是上班第一天就让他毁了你的新制服，那就太可惜了。哦，他还漏过了那个芬尼根，他喜欢没完没了地唱流行音乐迷惑新手，所以我建议你投资购买一些耳塞。“

“我很感激你主动提供的建议，但我自己应付得来。”他自信地说，冲着对方抬高了鼻子。

塞德咧嘴笑了笑。“对，对。我敢肯定，像你这样一个干净利落的小伙身上散发出来的美德，肯定不会像落到鲨鱼池里一样被吃光抹净的。”

守卫挺直了神子，明显地被这句话激怒了。他走近了一些，板着脸靠近铁门。“嗯，这就是笼子的作用，对吧？”他用指关节飞快地敲了敲栅栏。“为了关住这些禽兽？”

囚犯做作地喘着气：“这样可不太好。”

“本来就不应该好。”他耸耸肩，转身离开了。还没等伊利亚来得及躲开，一阵急促的声音响起，好像有什么东西撞到了他的脸上，然后就传来了一阵邪恶的欢呼声。

“别说我没警告过你。喂，奥利！这是新的记录吗？”塞德嘲讽地喊道，引起一阵哄堂大笑。

伊利亚转身瞪了一眼这个傲慢的囚犯。他一言不发，掏出一块手帕擦掉身上的秽物，默然离去。

在接下来的剧情中，亚茨拉斐尔着迷地看着塞德和伊利亚之间的关系从不断的争吵转到友好的戏谑，再到讨论他们在监狱之外的兴趣和生活。他们对对方的评判态度渐渐消失，因为他们开始明白，尽管他们之间有差异，但他们最终会走到一起……他们之间的友谊在观众的眼前绽放出了更深刻的内涵。

“你出去后打算做什么，塞德？”伊利亚压着嗓子问道，因为已经过了宵禁。两人背靠背坐在地上，钢制的屏障仍将他们隔开。他将自己偷偷带出来的那瓶啤酒递给囚犯。

塞德从缝隙间接过瓶子，喝了一大口。他哼了一声，“不确定……我好像也没什么能回去的地方。”

守卫为此沉思了一会。“好吧，这只是意味着你能有一个全新的开始……谁知道呢，说不定你能写一本书。我相信你在这里的日子里一定有很多好故事可以写。”

“啊，我相信每个人肯定都想读读《17 年食堂大乱斗》吧。”他低声笑了，“你呢，伊莱？我走了之后你还要留在这要塞里吗？”

他轻轻地笑了，“我不太愿意。没有你在这里支持我，我会怎么样呢？”

“你会完蛋的，我保证。”

快活的气氛突然被沮丧的气氛所替代，因为他们记起了两人能在一起的时间是有限的。“我想，我们分道扬镳会是最好的选择。”他说，语气中隐隐带着疑虑。“两年内你就自由了，格蕾丝和我会结婚，搬去乡下的某个地方……”

亚茨拉斐尔注意到伊利亚提到他的未婚妻时，塞德的脸上闪过一丝失望。“好吧……不过在那之前，我得说，我们最好现在就好好把握时间。”他提议道，把瓶子递给他。

伊利亚微微转过身，从朋友手中接过酒瓶。当他的手触碰到冰凉的玻璃时，两人的目光相接，无法移开。当他的手指拂过塞德的手指时，他重重地吞咽了一口，后者热切的目光紧盯着年轻人的双唇。“我想也是，”他喃喃道。

话一出口，他们就将谨慎抛之脑后，将双唇压在一起，不顾一切地吻着。塞德放下酒瓶，手穿过栅栏，把伊利亚的脸拉得更近一些。

过了一会儿，守卫气喘吁吁地挣脱开来。“这是个错误，”伊利亚一边喘息着，一边在塞德的掌心落下亲吻。

“一个很大的错误，”他确认道，靠得更近了。

“非常非常大的错误。”

“非常荒谬的错误。”

他们的话音落下，因为两个人都知道自己想要什么。

伊利亚挣扎着起身，尽量不要在开门时显得太过笨拙。牢门被拉开，二人之间再也没有任何障碍。两人只短暂地犹豫了一下，然后就再次不顾一切地紧紧抱住对方。

当塞德脱下衬衫，露出大片的被太阳晒得微微泛红、覆盖着姜红色的体毛的肌肤时，亚茨拉斐尔脸红了。当他的手探索起那片光滑的领域时，藏书家对那位扮演伊利亚的年轻演员暗暗升起一股嫉妒之情。

塞德领着他走向小床，直到他在他身边躺下。他压在伊利亚身上，他们渴求的目光被又一个饥渴的吻打破，然后场景渐渐变黑了。

亚茨拉斐尔长出一口气，因为他显然一直憋着气，扯着自己的领结。如果说他已经开始发热发烫了，他很庆幸他们没有继续下去。

囚犯和狱警之间的恋情还在继续，他们想方设法地待在一起。尽管如此，现实突然打破了他们的幻想。

“阿灵，你有访客。”伊利亚打开牢门宣布道。

这是他们白天想私下联络时的暗号，所以塞德尽量不要表现得太兴奋。虽然他忍不住厚颜无耻地问道，“又来？看来这阵子我 _非常_ 受欢迎啊。”

场景改变了，舞台上多了一个堆放着床单和清洁用品的架子。塞德毫不迟疑地上前搂住伊利亚的脖子。“那么，普雷斯科特警官。今天有什么事吗？强制脱衣搜查？”他调皮地点点了自己的耳垂。“还是说你觉得搜穴更合适？”他沙哑地问。

伊利亚听到这个建议后呻吟了一声，但还是下意识地轻轻推开他。“塞德，求你了……我要跟你说很重要的事，”他用低沉的语气解释道。

他稍微翻了翻白眼。“哎呀，干嘛突然这么严肃？”

紧张地停顿了一会，他才悲伤地透露道，“我要走了……他们今早说我还有两周时间……”

塞德退后了一步，困惑，受伤和狂怒的表情混合着冲刷过他的面庞。“你在说什么？你……你承诺过只要我还在这，你就不会走的！”

“我知道但是我不能…… _我们_ 不能继续这样下去。这太过分了，”他辩解着，试着当眼下冷静的那一个。“我们最好现在就结束，免得一切都来不及……我不得不开始考虑我和格蕾丝的未来。”

塞德叫道，“为什么？我们做爱的时候，或是我把你的鸡巴含在嘴里的时候，你压根想不起她！为什么你 _现在_ 要对此感到内疚？”

“塞德，冷静点，“他哀求道。

而这只会让犯人的怒火更加高涨，他把他压在架子上。“你居然敢让我冷静，”他嘶吼道，“怎么，你是不是觉得自己太他妈的好了，竟然和我这样的废物在一起？老子只适合干一干就好，是不是？”

“不！不是那样的……”

“那是为什么！你为什么要走？”他的手紧紧攥住他的衬衫，开始颤抖，声音因沮丧而发抖。“你为什么不能留下和我在一起？”

“……格蕾丝怀孕了。”他承认了。“我要当爸爸了。”

当塞德的脸在绝望中崩溃时，亚茨拉斐尔的心脏在他的胸腔里痛得发紧。囚犯终于松开了守卫的衬衫，把头发捋到脑后。：恭喜你……“他苦涩地说，跌坐在地上。

伊利亚跪在他面前，喃喃地说，“对不起……“

他伸手想握住他的手，但塞德躲开了他的触碰。“别……你用不着道歉。想要有一个稳定的家庭和一个舒适的小家，不是你的错……一个正常的生活……我不值得你丢弃这一切。“他用手背快速地抹了一把眼泪。

伊利亚俯身捧起他的脸，这一次塞德没有试图反抗。“这就是这一切的不公平之处，“他哽咽了，用拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。“因为你 _确实_ 值得……我只希望自己能足够勇敢，选择你。去为我们而抗争。但……我不能再这么自私了。”

塞德可怜地吸了吸鼻子，把头埋在爱人的颈弯中。“我知道，”他痛苦地呼出一口气，就仿佛真相像一把钝刀在他的心上划过。“就只是……我们就装作不知道这一切，直到我们不能再装为止吧……”

好……“伊利亚叹息着说，亲吻着他的头顶。

亚茨拉斐尔和他们一起哀恸着，在他们继续紧拥着对方时，用他明智地事先准备好的刺绣手帕擦拭着泪眼。两位知己，在命运的残酷之下沦为牺牲品。

在最后一幕中，伊利亚站在塞德的牢房前。“我马上就要走了……我只是想在离开之前给你一样东西。”他递给他一个用牛皮纸包着的包裹。

他戏谑地笑着说，“我以为昨天晚上就是我的告别礼物呢？”

守卫叹息着，笑道，“打开它就是了。”

塞德接过它，撕开包装，露出一个皮质封面的笔记本。

“为你的故事，还有……提醒你，在这个地方之外，你还会有新的人生……一个在我之外的人生。”

塞德哽住了，但勉强挤出一个忧郁的笑容。“谢谢。”

伊利亚回以微笑，隔着铁栏杆向他伸出手。“别了，塞德。”

泰德轻轻地捏了捏他的手，握住了它。“别了，伊莱。”他们恋恋不舍地爱抚着对方，然后郑重地松开了手，塞德忧伤地看着伊利亚离开了舞台。他走到床边坐下，灯光开始变暗。哀伤的囚徒用手指沿着笔记本的封面抚摸着，打开了它。他从枕头下拿出一根小小的铅笔，然后开始潦草地写下。“是什么让一个人变得邪恶……？”

舞台逐渐沉入黑暗，亚茨拉斐尔和观众爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。随着演员们回到舞台上谢幕，藏书家看到克鲁利先生亲切地冲观众们挥着手。熟悉的窒息感笼罩着亚茨拉斐尔，当这位演员再次和他四目相接时，这位金发男子给了他一个羞涩的笑。当这个笑得到了一个轻柔的致谢时，他肺里的空气几乎都要被抽空了，即便这只是短短的一瞬，演职员们很快就回到了后台，幕布终于落下。

其余的观众开始退场，但亚茨拉斐尔留在自己的座位上，耐心地等待着安娜瑟玛的到来。没过多久，黑发女郎就来了，脸上带着亲切的笑容欢迎他的到来。这次这位年轻的助理穿了一件饰有长春花的褶边上衣，下摆塞在海军蓝的铅笔裙里，乌木色的长发扎成一个整齐的发髻。

“你好，仪祁小姐。很高兴再次见到你。”

“能见到你我也很开心，亚茨拉斐尔。你喜欢这场演出吗？”

“这真的是太引人入胜了，”他赞叹道，“虽然，我从未怀疑过有任何可能不是这样。”

“我很高兴挺你这么说。不过，我想让你知道，你还得再忍受我一段时间。我们说话的时候，克鲁利在脱他的戏服，你介意我们这段时间在休息室里等着吗？”

“完全不介意。”他保证。“而且，自从我们见面以来，你一直都这么彬彬有礼，所以你的陪伴对我来说没有丝毫的困扰。”

她对着他感激地笑了笑，带他走进后台。同时一直想着，“ _天啊，希望克鲁利遇到这个圣人时大脑别短路_ 。”

在休息室里等待的时候，亚茨拉斐尔开心地吃着那里提供的免费熟食。藏书家用安娜瑟玛给他的可降解牙签戳了一个橄榄和一卷牛油条，一边听她热情地解说着塑料制品对水生生物造成的风险。就在她说服他用纸吸管好让海龟免受任何潜在的痛苦时，她的手机叮地响了一声。助理看了一眼，快速地回复了发件人。安娜瑟玛从手机上抬起头来，快活地通知他，“好了，他准备好见你了。”

亚茨拉斐尔差点被零食噎到，但还是结结巴巴地说，“好-好的。我猜我们是时候动动屁股了。”

她察觉到他的焦虑，冷静地安抚道。“嘿，别担心。就我所知，他从来没有咬过人。”她调侃道，但又立即补充了一句，“只是会用他的车撞他们。”

“你说什么？”

她无辜地笑了。“哦，没什么。”

两人穿过一条狭窄的走廊，直到走到一个挂着牌子的房间前，上面写着 **安东尼·J·克鲁利** 。安娜瑟玛敲敲门。“老大，是我们。穿戴整齐点。”她开玩笑地说。

她能听到里面传来轻微的砰砰声和一声闷闷的“操！操！操！”最终，克鲁利喊道。“进来吧。”

安娜瑟玛转向亚茨拉斐尔，他紧张地整理着自己的外套。“你准备好了吗？”

他深深吸了一口气，羞怯地微笑着答道，“随时准备着……“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 很明显，我的每一部 ACJ 剧都需要一段独白和一个充满激情的结局 XD  
> 另外，我个人在想象伊利亚的时候，脑海里出现的是一个英国版的Armie Hammer，但请自由想象任何一个谁


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 这事终于发生了！：D  
> 我爱死这对 CP 了!我过了相当糟糕的一周，谢谢你们甜蜜的评论和 kudos，让我的脸上露出了笑容！  
> 祝大家阅读愉快，亲爱的们

克鲁利坐在他的化妆桌前，穿上西装外套，拨弄着一缕恼人的乱发，把它塞进刚梳好的卷发里。他盯着桌面上的墨镜，思考着是否应该戴上它。最终，他把墨镜展开，架到鼻梁上，打扮完毕。他可能要冒着被人当作混蛋的风险，但他的墨镜总是能给他一种舒适感。他更乐意为他舞台下的情绪竖起保护盾，今天也不例外。这就是它被需要的时候。

他拿起手机，趁自己还没来得及多想之前飞快地给安娜瑟玛发了一条短信。

**准备好了**

他看着对话框浮现。

**好极了**

**看在上帝的份上，最好别再戴那些墨镜了**

克鲁利对此咕哝了一声，简单地回复道：

**闭嘴仪祁。我有我的方式 >:p**

**行吧，随便你。一会就到。**

他把手机放下，将手肘靠在桌面上，手捧着下巴。克鲁利注意到自己紧张地弹了弹膝盖，突然意识到自己处理这件事的方式很可笑。十几年来，他在成千上万的人面前表演过，而现在他的胃却为这种事而翻江倒海。尽管如此，他还搞不清这是出于真正的忧虑还是兴奋。期待 A.Z.Fell 在观众席中是一回事；非要说的话，这给了他一种安慰。然而，知道他/她就在前排的某个地方，那就完全不同了。每当他捕捉到一个观众的目光，他就会怀疑那是不是他/她。或许是那个戴着亚克力指甲、拿着路易威登皮包的精致女人？还是那个梳着丸子头、穿着羊绒高领衫的年轻人？还是……那个熟悉的西装笔挺、笑容谦虚的绅士？

他的思绪突然被敲门声打断了。“老大，是我们。穿戴整齐点。“安娜瑟玛恳求道。

慌乱中，克鲁利笨拙地把椅子转了一圈，完全忘了自己还有腿。然而，当小腿撞到化妆桌抽屉的一角时，疼痛冲击他的瘦腿时，他突然想起来了。“操！操！操！“他咬牙切齿地嘶声咒骂着。

“给我振作点！“他暗暗地呵斥自己。他把椅子调整好，正对着门，把没受伤的腿搭在另一条上，酷酷地瘫在座位里。演员深吸一口气，宣布道，“进来吧。”

过了一会儿，门把手一转，安娜瑟玛把头探了进来。“你还好吧？”她挑起一条眉毛问道。

“好极了。”他简短地说，尽量忽略腿上痛得直跳的瘀伤。

“好吧。”她看着他，怀疑地说。她转头对身后的人说。“你先请。”她温柔地指示道。

当安娜瑟玛完全打开门，让到一边，给访客让出位置来的时候，克鲁利默默地吸了一口气。A.Z.Fell 踏入房间的那一刻，他为自己要戴上墨镜的决定鼓掌喝彩，因为他的眼睛睁大了，认出了眼前的这个人。当他的崇拜者双十合十，礼貌地站在他眼前时，演员寸缕不漏地把他的容貌的每个细节看在眼里。他的金色卷发的一丝一缕，他的蔚蓝色眼睛里的闪光，还有他那正泛起那样令人难忘的微笑的、粉色的双唇的甜美……

_噢……我彻底完了。_

亚茨拉斐尔看着克鲁利，拼尽全力不让自己瞪大眼睛的时候，他也是这么想的。即便他们现在直接面对面了，藏书家还是无法相信他真的就在自己的面前。 _真正的_ 他。在他这一身的设计师款墨镜-修身夹克-蛇皮靴的映衬之下，他漫不经心地坐在化妆镜前；化妆灯照得仿佛他火红的头发顶上有个炽热的光环。

安娜瑟玛来回看着这两个人，他们似乎都被吓了一跳。她清了清喉咙，提示道：“克鲁利，我想向你正式介绍一下亚茨拉斐尔·菲尔顿先生。”

这终于打破了他们的恍惚，两人回过神来。亚茨拉斐尔先反应了过来，他迈步上前，用尽全身的气势伸出手来。“能见到你真是一个极大的荣幸，克鲁利先生。非常感谢你能邀请我。”他灿烂地笑着，眼角皱起愉快的波纹。

沉默持续了一会。有一瞬间，安娜瑟玛担心克鲁利是不是要继续保持他一直以来努力维持的防卫。然而，当克鲁利的嘴角缓缓上扬，变成了一个微笑时，她的疑虑也就释然了。

他松开了双腿，疼痛现在早已被忘却了，因为他终于站起身来和他的支持者会合。“相信我，这份感受是相互的……”他伸手握住对方的手；他冰冷的手指被对方的手掌温暖着。“很高兴终于见到你了，亚茨拉斐尔。”

他很喜欢自己的名字从这位演员的舌头上滚落的方式，脸不由得红了。这个细节让克鲁利觉得不可思议地惹人喜欢。亚茨拉斐尔紧张地笑了一下，犹豫地松开了手。“你能这么说真好，克鲁利先生。”

克鲁利把手塞进牛仔裤口袋里，微微摇头。“拜托，叫我克鲁利就好。没必要那么正式。”他保证道。

他腼腆地笑着点了点头。“那好吧，克鲁利。”

“呃，你要不要坐下？”他提议道，指了指围着小茶几摆放的沙发椅。

“好的，那太好了。”

在他们放松下来的时候，安娜瑟玛做好了她的工作，从小冰箱里拿出一瓶香槟。她打开了瓶子，为他们一人倒了一杯，递给他们。“好了，你们两个。我会让你们自己待着。需要什么就给我发短信，老大。”

“谢了，瑟玛。”

“谢谢你，仪祁小姐。”

出去之前，她用嘴型对着她那被彻底迷倒的老板说了一句“祝你好运”，而后者不自觉地对着她翻了个白眼。

安娜瑟玛一走，两人之间就陷入了尴尬的沉默。克鲁利是那个决定填补沉默的空气的人，于是他问，“那么，你觉得这杯酒该献给……？”

亚茨拉斐尔沉思片刻，回答，“致美好的陪伴怎么样？”

克鲁利的脸上浮现出一丝淡淡的笑容，他向亚茨拉斐尔举起酒杯。“那就致美好的陪伴……”

藏书家露出一个腼腆的笑容，优雅地和他碰杯。当他们啜饮着酒水的时候，亚茨拉斐尔的目光又一次捕捉到了克鲁利鬓角的黑色标记。离得这么近，他可以仔细观察那条装饰在他皮肤上的错综复杂的蛇形印记。突然，他在克鲁利注意到自己盯着他看的时候回过神来。“对-对不起，我这样很粗鲁。”他连声道歉。

“没事。没什么我不习惯的。” _上帝啊，这话听起来太自负了！_

尽管如此，亚茨拉斐尔似乎不那么想，因为他宽慰地松了一口气。“好吧，我想，这确实是你的工作所带来的……我只是对你的纹身感到好奇。我以前从来没注意过，所以我以为这是你的戏服的一部分。”

克鲁利本能地用手指在上面抚过。“啊，对。通常情况下，我会用化妆品遮盖住它，不过我觉得这能为这个人物增色，所以导演让我留着它了。”

金发男人饶有兴趣地哼了一声。“如果你不介意我问一下的话，这是不是有什么特别的含义？”

他大笑起来。“我真希望这其中有什么深刻含义，但这真的只是我十六七岁时的一次心血来潮。”克鲁利注意到亚茨拉斐尔专注地听着他的故事，于是决定继续说下去。“我完全喝醉了，我的朋友路西斯怂恿我，而且我们的朋友小别正好在一家纹身店工作。以前每个人都叫我克蠕戾，所以我自作聪明地觉得蛇会很合适。”

“为什么是‘克蠕戾’？”亚茨拉斐尔好笑地问。

克鲁利微微耸了耸肩。“真不知道是怎么开始的。一定是因为我那不可否认的狡诈的魅力和苗条的身材。”他开玩笑地说，引得亚茨拉斐尔咯咯直笑。

“嗯……我还是觉得它很独特。”他恭维道。“还有，我觉得你对你所饰演的角色花了这么多心思，就好像他们真的存在一样，这真是太棒了。噢，比如说你在《串珠》里刻画的安妮特。那是目前为止我最喜欢的角色之一。”他兴奋地说道。“虽然，你对哈姆雷特的演绎紧随其后，因为那是我第一次看到你，但是……你在安妮特身上所灌输的美，实在是摄人心魄。”亚茨拉斐尔一边低头怀念地看着他的酒杯，一边坦陈道，“我甚至捡到了一颗你戴着的珍珠，而且……自那以后，我决定要写信给你。“

克鲁利默默地吞咽了一下，暖意泛上了他的双颊。他回忆起第一次见到他的爱慕者的那一刻，那一刻就像一幕戏一样在他面前展开。他记起当他回望着他时，那双浅蓝色双眸中的悲伤，和安妮特分享着同样的痛苦……现在想来，那场演出后不久，那些信件和礼物就开始出现了，也就说得通了。此外，克鲁利还感动地意识到，这位善良的陌生人付出的时间和金钱甚至比这更久远。近五年来，他一直像个隐形的存在，像守护天使一样一直看护着他……

他张了张发干的嘴，努力想好好把话说出口。“我很高兴你这么做了……你的信让我想起了我当初为什么要演戏……让人们能从外面的世界中脱离出来喘口气。所以……谢谢你，亚茨拉斐尔。“

他想说的比这更多。他想说，“ _谢谢你，给了我这么多的善意。谢谢你，在我一个人无法撑下去的日子里，给我的脸上带来笑容……谢谢你_ 在乎。“他希望他能……但这意味着他要向自己的弱点屈服；这个任务对他来说太过艰巨，在这一瞬间他无法承受。

亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸停滞了，感觉到自己的内心深处涌动着浓浓的爱意。即使现在他听到克鲁利亲口说出这些，他还是很难理解。他的信对他而言并不仅仅是转头就忘的礼物这件事……它们确实受到珍视这件事。他忍住自己的哽咽，然后才努力地温柔地说：“不客气，克鲁利。”

演员喝完剩下的酒，放下酒杯。“现在，我想我们对于我谈论得已经够多了。我想更了解你。首先，安娜瑟玛告诉我你开了一家书店。”

克鲁利注意到，一有机会谈起它，他立刻就容光焕发。“是的，我确实有相当多的藏书。我一直都是个书虫，所以，自然而然，我这辈子能收集多少就收集多少。我常常说，越老的越好！你不会相信这些年来我遇到了多少珍品！为什么，我居然能获得一套预言书，据说它们是从二战大轰炸中幸存下来的！你能相信吗？它们幸存的几率绝对是天文数字！”

克鲁利欣喜地听着亚茨拉斐尔对他打开心扉，完全被这位藏书家对自己的藏品侃侃而谈时散发出的热情所吸引。“有一次，大英博物馆的某人过来，询问一份《凯撒大帝》的手稿，它的页面边缘上有莎士比亚本人手写的笔记。他们为它开出了一份相当丰厚的补偿，但我只能婉言谢绝。这可能有点儿自私，但有些作品我就是无法割舍，”他有点内疚地承认。

“保护它们并没什么不妥，尤其是听你说了，你有多么努力地好好爱护它们。在我看来，它们和你在一起比在一个沉闷的玻璃盒子里好得多。“

“我想你说得对，”他轻轻地笑了。

安娜瑟玛敲了敲门，然后把门打开，她现在穿上了自己的风衣。“很抱歉打扰了，克鲁利，不过他们马上要关门了，所以我们得走了。”

她的老板眉毛愕然地扬起，低头看了看手表，看时间到底有多晚了。“噢，该死，你说得对……”他哼了哼。

“看来时间要让我们分离了……”亚茨拉斐尔说，语气中带着一丝失望。

两人为相处时光的转瞬即逝灰心丧气，站起身来。犹豫了片刻后，安娜瑟玛发出了一声微妙的咳嗽声，扭头看向亚茨拉斐尔。克鲁利听出了提示，连忙开口道，“我能，呃，送你到你的车上吗？”

“ _基督啊，要是没有我提示他基本的社交技巧，他可怎么办啊？_ “安娜瑟玛想着，在心里捂住了脸。

“噢，非常感谢你，但我其实是坐公交来的，所以没有这个必要。“

“好吧，既然如此，那我送你回家吧。“他切合实际地说。

亚茨拉斐尔有点儿结结巴巴地说，“我很感激你的提议，但我真的没事。再说了我已经占用了你这么多的时间……”

克鲁利举起手来。“ _啧，啧，啧_ 。别说这些。你为我付出了这么多的时间，所以至少我能做的就只是表现出同样的礼貌。”

他瞥了一眼安娜瑟玛，仍然不太确定，但她给了他一个肯定的点头。“好-好吧。”他脸红着接受了。

-

尽管一开始有些不安，但坐着这位演员的宾利车去苏活区的车程还是很舒适。空气中弥漫着克鲁利播放的摇滚乐和他的手指轻轻敲打方向盘的声音。他还相当注意车速限制，这一点让亚茨拉斐尔非常欣赏。他不知道的是，这主要是因为安娜瑟玛“友善 地”告诫她的老板别像个疯子一样开车，除非他想在第一天就把他吓跑。

当他们把车停在书店门口，两人沉默地坐着，谁也不想说再见。亚茨拉斐尔终于沉吟了一下，说，“我知道自己已经说过了，但还是要谢谢你的款待。说真的，我不可能要求一个更加美好的夜晚了……谁知道呢？也许当我不可避免地看你的下一场戏时，你会再次在观众席上见到我。”

“那很不错。“ _不，你这蠢货！别让他觉得这是一次性的然后你再也不会见他了！_

藏书家给了他最后一次握手，露出一个温暖的微笑。“好吧，晚安，克鲁利。”

“晚安，亚茨拉斐尔……”他们放开了彼此，但就在亚茨拉斐尔打开车门准备离开的时候，克鲁利突然爆发了，“午饭！”

_不是像那样的，你这该死的白痴！！_

金发男子困惑地冲他眨着眼。“你说什么？”

克鲁利希望地上能裂开一条缝隙把他吞下，但他继续往下说。“我的意思是……我们应该一起吃午饭。用不着等到我有演出的时候，只要你有空就好。我觉得我们下次见面的时候，我更希望它是关于我们之间的事，而不是只关于我，所以……你说呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己的心仿佛要从胸口跳了出来，跳到克鲁利车里精致的内饰上。他的眼睛又亮了起来，珍珠般雪白的牙齿在路灯昏暗的灯光下几乎要发光了。“我非常乐意。”

一个同样满足的笑容在克鲁利的脸上蔓延开来。“好极了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> Bonus：  
> 克鲁利通常会载安娜瑟玛回家，但因为她棒极了，考虑到了每件事，所以她这次让牛顿来接她了。


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 我管这章叫“不可言喻夫夫和了不起的生蚝暗示”。此外，我也要感谢美食网站，让我在这一刻有了充分的准备知识(ノ◕ヮ◕)ノ*:・゚

“你是怎么在这么短的时间里订到位的，克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔在女招待引他们入座时认真地问。“一般情况下，我很难有机会在这里尽情地享用下午茶。”

“你得感谢安娜瑟玛创造的这个小奇迹。“他们坐下的时候他解释说。克鲁利认识到她的坚持不懈确实很有用（至少在不针对他的时候）。他几乎都能听到她向接待员吹嘘“让著名的舞台剧演员安东尼·J·克鲁利在他们豪华的店里用餐”的好处。他通常不喜欢她为他打出“名人”这张牌，但当他看到亚茨拉斐尔笑得比丽兹饭店的水晶灯还要灿烂的时候，他决定不抱怨她的方法。

“好吧，下次见到她时，我一定会这样做的。有她为你工作，你一定很开心。”他评价道。

“是啊，她这个人的头脑很好。我之前从没想过要雇助理，但我承认她让事情变得简单了。只是别告诉她我跟你说过这些。可不能让她压过我一头。”他调侃道（但并不真心）。

亚茨拉斐尔做了一个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。“秘密守住了[1]。不过，是有什么特殊的原因让你改变主意去寻求帮助？”

克鲁利发出一阵无意义的嘟囔。“噢，你可以说，雇佣安娜瑟玛的机会就像是……突然跳到了我面前。”金发男子歪着头，期待地看着他，等着他说得更清楚一些。“或者，更确切地说，它在不看路的情况下穿过路口，撞上了我宾利车的前保险杆。”

“什么？”亚茨拉斐尔眼睛瞪大了，不可思议地问。

“好吧，这其实没有听上去那么糟。“他赶紧保证道。“我只是，你要知道，撞了她一下而已，而且她没事……她的自行车就没这么幸运了。”他直截了当地说。“总之，我扶她起来时，看到了一些散落在地的职位表，然后意识到我真的给她的计划造成了很大的麻烦。于是，我确保她的自行车修好了，提醒你一句，还换了新齿轮呢，给了她一份工作，然后给我自己请了个新助理。她能胜任这份工作纯粹是运气好。”

亚茨拉斐尔安心地笑了一声。“那我或许应该对你的车辆失误感到些许感激。否则的话我们也不会坐在这里了。”

“ _噢，你根本一无所知_ ，”他一边想，一边对着他深情地笑着说，“我想也是。”

看菜单的时候，克鲁利偷偷看了眼亚茨拉斐尔，他现在戴了一副眼镜，慎重地思考着他的选择；苍白的指节搁在他柔软的下唇上——

他的蓝色的眼睛扫过克鲁利，后者立刻把注意力转向自己的菜单。“有什么特别想吃的吗？”亚茨拉斐尔礼貌地问，没有察觉到这位演员肆意的凝视。

 _显然不是菜单上的东西。_ “不知道，”他懒洋洋地回答。“有什么推荐吗？”

“可丽饼绝对会很美味的，还能配上美妙的草莓果酱。这里的可丽饼是我在巴黎之外吃过的最好吃的。”藏书家赞叹道。“不过，个人而言，我想来点生蚝作为开胃菜。”

“哈，我之前从来没吃过生蚝。”他一边啜饮着红酒一边哼了一声。

亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地抬高了眉毛。“噢，那么，我一定得诱惑你来一点，”他欢快地提议道。

演员为他的热切轻轻地笑了。他怎么可能对他说不呢？

等菜上来的时候，亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利的恳求下，讲述了他在法国留学的一个学期。“……我的法语水平很有限，但我确实努力学会了‘我不会说法语’和‘附近哪里有餐馆？’”，他回忆道，“除了那些精致的美食外，我也很喜欢博物馆。卢浮宫就像照片上的那样宏伟壮观！虽然发生了一次小小的事故，我的一个同学忘了把相机的闪光灯关上了。他只是受到了警告，但我当时完全被吓坏了，以为蒙娜丽莎会在我们眼前分崩离析，”他咯咯地笑起来，克鲁利也忍不住跟着笑了。“你去过那里吗？”

“不。我和我的剧组去巴黎去过过一次周末，但绝对不是为了观光。”

“啊，我知道了。我真希望你有一天能看到它。”他微笑着说。亚茨拉斐尔想象着克鲁利在埃菲尔铁塔的灯光下，被灯光照得相当可爱。

“ _或许下次我去的时候，你能带我四处转转……_ “他的脑海里浮现出这样的想法，生怕自己说出声会显得太性急。“好啊，但愿吧，下次再去吧。”

侍者终于过来了，在两人之间放下一个银盘，将剥好的生蚝排成两个同心圆，放在碎冰块上面。“噢，我的天，这看起来真是绝妙。”亚茨拉斐尔兴奋地说。

克鲁利看到这些黏糊糊的生物时，尽力不拉下脸来。“这有点让我想起《异形》里的东西，不是吗?你确定它们不会在我的喉咙里塞进一个卵吗，亚茨拉斐尔？”他开玩笑地问道，但藏书家似乎已经察觉到了他微妙的反感。

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻地笑了。“我向你保证，这在我身上从未发生过。虽然第一次吃的时候它们有些让人望而生畏，”他深有同感地说，“不过你真的用不着为了我而去尝试。”

“不不，没事的。生活要是不来点小实验会成什么样？”他说，试图装作一副不以为然的样子。“我的意思是，有人说这可是春药，所以能有多糟呢？”他挑起一边眉毛，挑逗性地问，引得亚茨拉斐尔咯咯直笑。

“可惜的是，没有什么明确的证据支持这个理论。更有可能的是它们的，呃，像阴道般（yonic）的外表导致了它们与增强性欲的关联。“

克鲁利讽刺地哼了一声。“哼，那可真是太遗憾了。”他抓起其中一只异兽检查着，不知道该如何处理它。

亚茨拉斐尔察觉到他的犹豫，决定协助他。“来。我可以演示一下吗？”藏书家小心翼翼地抓起一只自己面前的冰镇过的软体动物，加了一小块木樨酱。

克鲁利观察着，暗自惊奇，看着亚茨拉斐尔将那银色的贝壳送到唇边，啧啧有声地吸吮着，将那多汁的米色肉块送进嘴里。金发男子愉悦地哼哼着，轻快地抹去下巴上滴落的咸水，而克鲁利不得不暂时移开视线，好压制住脑海中突然浮现的不纯洁的想法。 _去它的证据，说这些鼻涕虫不是春药！_

“看吧，真的没什么。”亚茨拉斐尔鼓励道。

“呃，好，”他一边准备自己的生蚝，一边表示赞同。“干了，”他欢呼了一声，然后才大口吞下这个贝类。演员仔细地嚼着嫩肉，淡淡的咸味被酸味中和了。“哈，还不赖。肯定比我吃过的任何’像阴道’(yonic)的东西都新鲜。”他顽皮地说。

亚茨拉斐尔捂住嘴，努力不让自己的马提尼酒溢出来，因为他笑得喘不上气。“嗯，这确实是个有说服力的说法。”他气喘吁吁地评论道。

噢，克鲁利真的很喜欢逗笑他……

俩人继续享用着美食，彼此之间愉悦地交换着故事。在这期间，克鲁利情不自禁地凝视着亚茨拉斐尔，看他如此热情高涨地大口大口吃下饭菜，一丝一毫的渣滓都不放过。

藏书家拿起亚麻餐巾，轻轻地擦拭了下嘴角。“真是美味极了。”他挺着饱满的肚子感慨道。

“很高兴听你这么说。”尽管有点不情愿，他还是招手让服务员把他们的账单拿来。“那么，呃，你等下有什么打算吗？”

“其实也没什么特别的事，只是想回书店休息一下。”

“嗯……如果不嫌麻烦的话，我希望能去参观一下你的书店。如果你愿意的话……”即使戴着墨镜，他还是转移了目光，死死盯着那块质朴的桌布。

亚茨拉斐尔被他的要求吓了一跳，结结巴巴地说，“我——好的，当然，我很乐意！”

演员抬头看了看亚茨拉斐尔兴高采烈的表情，这让他的心融化了。“好。”他签了账单，俩人开始往餐厅外走去。“那就走吧，菲尔先生。夜色尚早，你的马车还在等待着。”

“谢谢你，好心的先生。不过，请保证不要用你说的那辆马车撞上任何行人。”

克鲁利把头向后一甩，笑了起来。“呵呵呵，已经开始对我不耐烦了！”他把墨镜拉下来一点。“我得说，我喜欢这种展开。”他眨了眨眼，让亚茨拉斐尔发出无声的尖叫。

满脸通红的男人跟着克鲁利大步向出口走去，后者的臀部摇摆着，大拇指插在口袋里。

不得不承认，亚茨拉斐尔也喜欢这种展开。

[1] 原句 mom’s word then，英语俚语，语出莎士比亚《亨利六世》第二部，意为保持沉默，保守秘密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 嘿，大家好，我只是想让你们知道下一章会有点不同。我想加入更多的小插曲，因为我计划了很多可爱的小片段，但都不够长到足以构成独立的章节。好处是这章会长一些，但可能要花更多的时间来写。希望你们不要介意>_<  
> 译者：  
> 希望你们不要介意下一章译得慢点……


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> 甜掉牙的 fluffy 时刻  
> 澄清一下，星号是比破折号更长的时间跳跃

过去几周来，在克鲁利越来越喜欢的事情中，在苏活区那家舒适的小书店里度过闲暇时光无疑名列榜首。他喜欢置身于杂乱无章的古董书和小玩意中，远离外界的喧嚣。他喜欢尘土飞扬的羊皮纸的味道，喜欢笼罩着他的令人安心的暖意。他尤其喜欢它那可爱的主人在他每次踏进书店大门时，迎接他的灿烂笑容。

此时此刻，他正享用着那位主人的陪伴——用一瓶雷米·马丁。他们坐在亚茨拉斐尔的长沙发上，克鲁利激烈地骂着：“我告诉你，这个混蛋居然有 _胆量_ 告诉我，我要是想要那个角色，我必须得先去理发。说是没人会认真看待我，只要我看着像个——像个不合格的摇滚明星。”他的双手打着浮夸的手势，一边复述自己的故事。“你能相信吗？”

“完全是胡说八道。”亚茨拉斐尔醉醺醺地同意了他所受的冒犯；他的颧骨泛起了玫瑰色的红晕，而且他也从通常一本正经的姿态变得更轻松慵懒了。

“对！总之，我告诉他，我说，‘哈斯塔先生，等我准备好了，我就去剪头发。只不过，这样太可惜了。你妈妈很喜欢它现在的长度。’“他为这段回忆咯咯笑了起来，亚茨拉斐尔被他逗得傻笑个不停。克鲁利一边喘气一边抓紧了胃部。“噢，当时他脸上的那个表情真是无价之宝。就算永远失去了那个该死的角色，那也是值得的。”

藏书家一边喘着气一边擦去眼角的泪水。“好吧，反正那是他的损失， _而且_ 你证明了他的错误，因为，嗯，我想你的长发美极了！并-并不是说我不喜欢它现在的样子，”他急忙补充道，“我只是，我觉得它让你看起来……” _美艳惊人。完美无瑕。_ “……独特！不像是，舞台上的任何其他人。就像是个，呃，打个比方说，一颗只待雕琢的钻石原石。”他害羞地说。

克鲁利很庆幸自己可以把爬上脸颊的红晕归咎于体内晃动的白兰地酒身上。“那就更让我庆幸自己没听那个混蛋的话了。尽管如此，他肯定不是我在职业生涯中要对付的最后一个人。”他朝房间里含糊地挥了挥手。“看你在这儿过得多好！用不着向任何人交代。”

亚茨拉斐尔对他的赞美笑了笑。“我想你是对的。虽然，我并不总是这么幸运。我开店之前，在一家报社当专栏作家。我-我确实喜欢那份工作，但那里的环境的限制性太强了，”他皱着眉头回忆。“永远也没法和上级正常沟通，尤其是我的主编加百列，他是个，嗯，他有点儿，不是我要无礼——”

“一个混蛋，”克鲁利帮他补充。

“是的，非常的，“他小声地说道。

“唉，可能是你对他们来说无论如何都太好了，“他打了个嗝，“那么，是什么让你想要展开翅膀？”

“噢，那个，实际上是因为我的祖父……”克鲁利一边用拇指摩擦着酒杯的边缘，一边捕捉到了亚茨拉斐尔脸上思念的表情。“我母亲去世后，他独自抚养我长大，而且……他一直相信，我的人生除了听从他人的命令，还能做更多的事。于是，我辞去了工作，投入了我的一切，开了这家店。”他低头瞥了一眼那琥珀色的液体。“他曾经会他的藏书室里给我念上几个小时的书，所以我把‘Co.’献给他似乎再合适不过……只希望他能有机会看到它。”

克鲁利沉重地吞咽了一下。“我很抱歉……”

亚茨拉斐尔立刻努力打起精神。“没必要，亲爱的男孩。要说有什么，应该是我为破坏了我们欢乐的气氛道歉。”

克鲁利冲着他龇牙咧嘴：“别傻了……我很高兴你告诉我了。我喜欢对你了解得更多……不论好坏。”

他阴郁的表情终于亮起来了，化成一个温柔的笑容。“我也喜欢……呃，我的意思是多了解你，而不是我自己。很明显。我了解我自己。那样就没什么意义了。”他慌慌张张地说。

演员为他的说法笑了，轻轻拍了拍亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，留下一阵轻微的令人愉悦的刺痛感。“我猜到了。我可是 _非常_ 有意思的。”他嘲讽地调侃道。

“ _是的，你是……_ ”亚茨拉斐尔默默地在心里说，低头啜了一口酒。

***

“好，就这样，亚茨拉斐尔。我要带你去参加一个音乐节。关于这事没有‘如果’，‘而且’，或者‘但是’。像你这么聪明的人怎么能对音乐这么无知呢？”他们沿着圣詹姆士公园散步时，克鲁利连声说道。今天的天气特别暖和，两人觉得最好在外出游时吃点冰淇淋。

亚茨拉斐尔发出了愤慨的声音。“我反对这种说法，”他愠怒地说，“我对音乐了解得很多！”

“噢噢噢，真的吗？因为我敢向你保证，要是你把全世界的人排成一排，让他们描述一下地下丝绒乐队，没有一个人会说‘bebop’。”

藏书家冲他翻了个白眼。“好吧，我承认我的品味是有点过时了。”

“这没有错，但你必须，你要知道，扩大你的眼界。这是为你自己好。”

“好啊。我会去参加音乐节，只要你有一天能陪我去看歌剧。”他讨价还价道。“这样才公平。”

克鲁利哼了一声，但是，在这一点上，只要有亚茨拉斐尔在，他愿意去任何地方。“你自己说好的。”他勉强同意了，调皮地用自己的冰棒敲敲亚茨拉斐尔的鼻尖。

藏书家被冻得退缩了一下，咯咯笑着说，“人们交易的时候通常选择握手，你这狡猾的老家伙。”

克鲁利发出一声被哽住的声音，因为亚茨拉斐尔本能地擦去那滴人造的红色水滴，卷着舌头快速地从大拇指上把它舔掉。 _好吧，这可真他妈的反了。_

亚茨拉斐尔对他抬起一边眉毛。“怎么了，还没擦干净吗？”

演员摇了摇头。“没有，不，你很好。”他用有点儿沙哑的声音回答道。“很抱歉刚刚冲你发火了。有时候我会有点儿上头。”

“噢，别担心。你对于音乐和对于演戏一样热切，我觉得这很好。”

“告诉你真相吧，音乐是我开始演戏的原因之一。”他的嘴边泛起一个淡淡的怀念的笑容，继续说道，“我还记得看到皇后乐队在温布利体育场演出时的心情，然后我只想像弗雷迪·墨丘利在所有那些人面前一样……” _总之只是想被看到_ 。“我想你可以说，从那时起，舞台就召唤着我。”

亚茨拉斐尔给了他一个令人安心的笑。“嗯……我很高兴你回应了。”

***

极乐。这是克鲁利会用来描述他有亚茨拉斐尔相伴时的感受的词。

就像行驶在两边都是绿宝石般的田野的乡间小路上。就像秋日的树木，在地平线上投下莫奈笔下一般的线条。就像从打开的车窗吹来的柔和的微风，沙沙地吹过银灰色的和火红的发丝。就像这个世界所能给予的一切美好的事物……

“这很美，不是吗？”亚茨拉斐尔欣赏着美景，问道。

克鲁利看了他一眼，品味着他那满足的甜美笑容，以及他的粉蓝色毛衣是怎样地让他的眼睛看起来甚至更加明亮。

纯净的，全然的极乐。

“是啊，确实是……”

当他们进入塔德菲尔德镇时，四面八方都是古色古香的房子。转过几个弯后，他们到达了目的地，一个可爱的小木屋，门口钉着一个马蹄铁。

“噢，我的天，安娜瑟玛小姐的家真的很可爱。”亚茨拉斐尔一边提着一个棕色的购物袋下了车，一边评论道。她友好地邀请了这一对儿过来吃饭，好庆祝她最近的订婚，所以他觉得最好带着礼物来。

“那会很不错的，“她向克鲁利提议时保证道。“这就像一次双重约会。”

“饶了我吧，安娜瑟玛·仪祁，如果你敢在亚茨拉斐尔面前把它说成是‘双重约会‘， 我就炒了你。”他气势汹汹地咆哮道。

安娜瑟玛对他空洞的威胁不屑地翻了个白眼。“那就是说你会带他来？”

克鲁利愤怒地撅起嘴，然后举起手来。“很明显，我会的！”

在来得及进屋之前，他们就被一阵越来越近的叫声和不明所以的喊声吸引了注意力。突然，一只黑白相间的狗出现了，向着亚茨拉斐尔跑去。“噢，你好啊，”他紧张地打招呼，试图温柔地劝阻它扑上来弄脏他的卡其裤。

“狗狗，没时间玩了！我们得躲起来！”它的主人指示道，把它抱起，身后又出现了三个气喘吁吁的孩子。

远处传来一个老头儿的叫喊声。“亚当 ·杨，你和你的朋友们最好去为你们弄出来的乱摊子道歉，否则你们的父母就会知道的！”

孩子们快速地躲到了克鲁利的车后，互相要对方收声。“喂，你们这是——”

“嘘！”他们一起发出嘘声，让克鲁利猝不及防，逗笑了亚茨拉斐尔。

突然，一个老头出现在车道附近。“打扰一下。R.P.泰勒，居民委员会主席。你们两位先生有没有看到有孩子从这儿跑过？”

亚茨拉斐尔开始结结巴巴地说，“不—不！好吧，我们在这儿那儿看到过很多，但是，或许，如果你能说得更具体点，我们可以协助你……”

“三个男孩，一个女孩，还有一只可爱的小狗？”克鲁利委婉地问。

“是的，就是他们！他们去哪了？”

当孩子们（甚至包括亚茨拉斐尔）认为他就要出卖他们了的时候，时间令人心悸地停滞了一瞬间。然而，克鲁利指向相反的方向，哼了一声。“那边。我要是你的话也会继续追的。他们已经领先两分钟了。”

泰勒先生谢过他们的帮助，快速地冲去“训斥” **他们** 了。

他一离开，孩子们就长出一口气，站起身来。“谢谢您，先生。给你们添麻烦了，真是抱歉。”第一个男孩道着歉，把他的狗拉回原处。

“不，没事的。”亚茨拉斐尔保证道。“看来你们给自己惹了点麻烦。”

“算是吧。”他承认道，手里还抱着一束各种各样的花，有几朵还少了些花瓣。“我们在附近的花园里采摘，被泰勒先生逮住了。”

“要是温斯利戴尔保持安静的话就不会这样。”女孩充满指责地补充道。

戴眼镜的男孩为自己辩护说，“你怎么能指望我在一只虫子被塞进我衬衫背后的时候还能保持沉默呢，佩珀。”穿着脏衬衫的男孩冲他窃笑，看起来是这个小把戏的始作俑者。“噢，哈哈，非常好笑，布莱恩。”

“所以，你们全都在花园里？”克鲁利双臂交叉问道，他们点头回应，以为他要教训他们。“难怪你们会被逮住。恶作剧的首要原则：总得有个把风的。”

他们咯咯地笑了一下，亚当回答说，“下次我们会记住这点的。”

“我想我听到有人来了。”安娜瑟玛穿着一身黑色的衬衫裙走出屋子叫道。他们都向她打招呼，‘他们’先进了院子迎接她。“你们在做什么？”

“好吧，我们想给你和牛顿一个惊喜，但是……”亚当拿出他们非法得来的花束。“结果并不像我们计划的那样。”

不管怎样，安娜瑟玛带着感动的笑接过了那束花。“啊，谢谢你们，伙计们。我一定会把这些花养在花瓶里的。”她看到了亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利跟在后面。“伙计们，这是我老板，克鲁利，还有他的朋友，亚茨拉斐尔。不过，看起来你们已经和他们熟络起来了。”

‘他们’点点头，把他们的不幸遭遇给她简单复述了一下。

“好吧，既然你们要低调行事，要不要进屋坐一会？饼干应该快烤好了。”布莱恩最先接受了提议，剩下的紧随其后。“很好！我们的屋子就快坐满了。”

就在每个人，包括狗狗，开始进屋的时候，佩珀走在克鲁利身边，轻轻扯了一下他的袖子。“克鲁利先生，我能问您一件事吗？”

他冲她挑起一边眉毛，但还是顺从地答道。“呃，可以啊，我想。”

“你觉得你能碾过我的自行车吗？”她坦然地要求。“我的父母给我买了一个带 _篮子_ 的自行车，”她厌恶地强调，“这样我就能有个理由要辆新的了。”

亚茨拉斐尔努力掩饰自己的笑容，克鲁利瞪着一脸洋洋得意的安娜瑟玛。他把注意力转回到佩珀身上，耸耸肩，欣赏她的泼辣。“虽然我很想有一个可以破坏私有财产的借口，但我也许可以找人把那讨人厌的东西除掉。说不定可以给它涂个新颜色。”他提议道。

佩珀的脸为这个前景亮了起来。“大红的底色，加上黄色的火热的火焰，那样最好了。”

“嗯，他真的知道去哪里找人修理，所以我相信你的自行车一定能保持最佳（tip-top）状态的。”亚茨拉斐尔略微打趣了一下这位演员。

不过，当然，克鲁利没有计较。

——

太阳下山的时候，‘他们’带着满满一肚子的甜食离开了，留下成人们去享用他们的晚餐、亚茨拉斐尔带来的波尔多红酒、还有一些有益健康的谈话。

“谢谢你们两位招待我们，还有那道无可挑剔的威灵顿牛柳，牛顿。”

“谢了，瑟玛。谢了，牛顿。”

“不客气，这是我们的荣幸。”牛顿回应道，在安娜瑟玛与他们拥抱道别后，与他们各自握了握手。

他们走出了门廊，给这对看起来不像是能在一起的一对儿最后挥了几下手，走回停车的地方。

“嗯，比想象中的要好。“牛顿搂着未婚妻的肩膀评论道。“我还以为克鲁利会更……挑剔呢。”他和安娜瑟玛的老板除了有时接送她时偶尔点头致意外，并没有更多的交情。不用说，他对他的举止很惊讶，并不像是“你居然胆敢和我说话”，而更像是“切，我想你可以。”

安娜瑟玛把头靠在他的肩膀上。“是啊，不过我们大概要为此感谢亚茨拉斐尔。吃饭的时候你看到他们的样子了吗？他们两个都完全陷进去了。”

“唔，”他们看着车子最终消失在夜色里。“你觉得谁会先采取行动？”

“唔，可能是亚茨拉斐尔，”她推测道，“他是那种会先伸手的人，克鲁利在谈恋爱的时候可以像一袋土豆一样没用。”

牛顿轻轻笑了起来。“我不知道……”牛顿回忆了一下克鲁利赞同亚茨拉斐尔说的每一个字的样子，就像他常常对安娜瑟玛做的一样。“我现在还不会下注给他。”

安娜瑟玛给了他一个狡黠的笑。“真的吗？你愿意赌二十英镑吗？”

***

就在亚茨拉斐尔认为，作为人类，克鲁利不可能变得更加美貌的时候，宇宙决定证明他错了。藏书家已经被他这身冬装的帅气惊呆了。黑色高领毛衣和朱红色的围巾塞在他的黑色风衣下，让他看起来就像是从时尚杂志上剪下来的一样。尽管如此，当他们看完《生活多美好》，从电影院走出来的时候，亚茨拉斐尔得到了他自己的小小的圣诞奇迹。他不知所措地看着精致的、象牙白的雪片缓缓飘落在克鲁利身上，目眩神迷。他沉迷于它们在装饰商店的小彩灯下闪闪发亮的样子，与他头上的火焰形成鲜明的对比。即便是他的气息像一头龙一样，从双唇和鼻孔中神秘地涌出的方式，也让这个可怜的书店老板着迷。

克鲁利把戴着手套的手塞进两边腋下，尽己所能地留住更多热量。通常，他不会在这样的天气出门。实际上，冬天让他很难受。寒冷让他的关节疼痛，皮肤干燥，有些日子里想做什么有意义的事都是不可能的。然而当他看到亚茨拉斐尔粉红的鼻子、毛茸茸的白色耳罩和格子呢围巾有多可爱时……当他看到他用一种任何其它生物都无法比拟的温柔看着自己的时候……它温暖了演员的内心。

好吧，几乎温暖了。

“我们走，亚茨拉斐尔。我的瘦屁股都快被冻掉了。”他哆哆嗦嗦地埋怨道。

藏书家笑了一下，他们开始走向宾利车。“好吧，我们去看看还有没有其它暖和的地方开着。我现在有点儿嘴馋了。”他开心地坦陈道。

——

“所以 ……还记得你坚持说过节不要礼物吗？……你说我的陪伴就够了？”他们在一家小餐馆的午餐柜台前紧挨着坐下时，克鲁利试探性地问。

金发男子转过头来，扬起眉毛，把嘴里的苹果脆片咽下去后才回答，“是的，我确实那么说过……”

克鲁利从大衣里掏出一个长方形的包裹，放在桌面上。“好吧，我决定恭敬地无视你那个荒谬的想法，所以……圣诞快乐。”

惊慌失措的男人在椅子上转了一圈，哀叹道，“噢，克鲁利，你没必要——”

“不，我有。”他坚定地打断了他。“你给我买了一个定制的礼品篮，让我大哭了一场。”他提醒道。当这位藏书家给他送来一个柳条篮子时，克鲁利差点就被深深的爱意冲昏了头脑，里面塞满了他最喜欢的梅乐酒、精致的浴盐、香薰蜡烛、一双灰色的拖鞋和一张当地的 SPA 礼品卡。“不光是这个……你给了我那么多，却从来不求回报。这是你应得的……”

亚茨拉斐尔温顺地低头看向他那双焦虑地绞在一起的手。他喃喃地说，“但—但是对我来说……我们在一起度过的时间值得那所有的一切。我不可能要求更多了……”

“那么就别去求……你用不着要求任何东西。我非常乐意让你知道你的友谊对我来说有多重要。”他不能总想着索取。他想要给予。他想要 _宠坏_ 他，用尽一切手段……克鲁利带着忐忑不安的笑容，将礼物滑到他的守护天使身边。“所以你能不能闭上嘴，把这该死的礼物收了。”

当亚茨拉斐尔终于敢于迎接他那朦胧的目光，他透过喉咙里的肿块，挤出一声哽咽的笑。他迟疑着抓起它，审视着棕色的包装纸，上面装饰着糖果色的麻绳，挂着一张装饰着冬青果的吊牌，上面写着：

_致：A.Z.Fell_

_赠：戴墨镜的松树；） **[1]**  
_

“安娜瑟玛？”他疑惑地问道，这赢得了一个肯定的呻吟。不出所料，这位藏书家一丝不苟地剥开每一块胶带，以保持包装的完整性。他抽出了内容物，眼睛戏剧性地睁大了。“克鲁利，”他喘不过气来，目不转睛地盯着手里的首版《认真的重要性》。

“你也许想把它打开看看，”克鲁利指示道。

藏书家照做了，当他看到扉页上潦草地写着“奥斯卡·王尔德”时，他捂住嘴，以扼住即将突破喉咙的丢人的尖叫。“我——我从来没能找到一本他的签名作。你是怎么找到的？”他呆呆地问道。

“我找了我以前的表演教练。他对戏剧纪念品很感兴趣，所以他帮我找了点关系。我知道他是你最喜欢的作家，然后我想……为什么不呢。”

眼泪开始在他的眼后闪烁；他的心涨得那么大，几乎要引起身体上的疼痛了，他只是就这么……快乐。但他知道，充满他的心的，不仅仅是欢乐……是爱。肆无忌惮的、不受约束的 _爱_ ，笼罩着他的每一寸肌肤；他只是一根灯芯，任其燃烧。

转眼间，温暖的双臂缠绕在克鲁利的躯干上，毛茸茸的发丝在他的下颚上掻痒。 _噢……噢操，他在抱着我！他在抱着我，他的味道很好闻，而且……他真他妈的温暖_ 。

“谢谢你，”亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利的颈弯里无助地叹了口气，古龙水和一丝丝的鼠尾草香淹没了他。“你不知道这对我来说意味着什么……”

克鲁利终于想起来要有所反应，不好意思地用手环住他那柔软的身躯。“不用谢，亚茨拉斐尔，”他屏住气，低声地说，希望自己能暂停时间，让这一刻能持续得更久……

[1] 此处原文为 Pine Tree in Sunglasses，pine tree 原意为“松树”，但 pine同时有思念、渴望、恋慕、痛苦、憔悴等意，Starsnape 老师称之为“不高兴树”。有兴趣的朋友可以搜搜 Crowley is a pine tree 这个 tag，会得到非常有趣的结果。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 接下来的章节会恢复正常的形式，哦哦哦，扣好安全带吧！


	7. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 哦，这一章写得就像一列过山车，读起来可能也一样。  
> 所以，我要躲在我的地堡里……嗒哒!

对亚茨拉斐尔来说，雨天是由他最喜欢的事情构成的。雨滴轻轻地拍打玻璃窗的声音。他最喜欢的羊毛衫、棕褐色开衫和一杯热可可。即使在云层消散后，依然萦绕的那股潮湿的土地的气味。然而，在这个特别阴雨绵绵的日子里，还有更多值得他感激的事物。

当他清理完店里的物品时，他听到前门的铃声响起。“很抱歉，我们关门了！”他喊道。

“天啊，我真的希望这句话不适用于我。”克鲁利的声音反驳道。

书商立刻打起精神，走到门前。“当然不了，你知道大门永远是开着的……”他的话音刚落，就看到克鲁利抱着一个粉红色的糕点盒站在那里，水珠从他的头发上滚落，就像玫瑰花瓣上的晨露一样。

“忘了带伞，”他恼怒地哼了一声，承认道。“局部多云，我操。幸运的是，你的甜点安然无恙。”他用袖子擦掉了几滴腊质纸板上的水珠，保证道。

亚茨拉斐尔从他手里接过盒子，露出一个赞赏的笑。“噢，克鲁利，谢谢你给我买这个，但你不用这么麻烦的。”

克鲁利不屑地哼了一声。“没什么大不了的，真的。排练提前结束了，我刚好有时间去你说想试试的的那家面包店逛逛。”

“但你的头发和外套完全湿透了。你这样一定很不舒服。”他指出。

“呃，我会活下去的，别担心。”

“哦，呸呸，你大老远地冒着雨来看我。我至少也得让你暖起来。”在克鲁利能拒绝前，亚茨拉斐尔就转过身去。“过来，我们上楼！”

“上楼？”克鲁利疑惑地问道。

“是的，给你拿些干衣服，还可以喝点茶，吃点小零食。”他理所当然地解释道。

“我，呃，好吧。我想。”他对这一提议有点结结巴巴地回应道。演员跟着他上了楼梯，下了一条有单门的短走廊。说实话，考虑到亚茨拉斐尔几乎就住在楼下，他还真没来过这里。

打开门后，亚茨拉斐尔礼貌地做了个手势。“你先请。”

克鲁利点点头，顺从地踏入了公寓，这里就只是那么…… _亚茨拉斐尔_ 。家一般的温馨。谦虚而又整洁，嗯，尤其是和下面的那家书店相比。

“我能帮你拿一下外套吗？”亚茨拉斐尔友好地问。

“呃，好。”他剥下湿漉漉的布料，递给他，身上依然穿着那件同样湿漉漉的亨利衫。

藏书家快步走到房间尽头，把衣服轻轻地放在窗户附近的暖气片上。“那应该很快就能让它变得又舒服又暖和。在此期间，让我们来把你擦干吧。”

克鲁利尴尬地拖着脚，跟着亚茨拉斐尔向他的卧室走去。在他看不见的地方，他听到了他在衣柜里翻找时发出的衣架的摩擦声，还有他大概是找到了一件合适的衣服时发出的一声小小的“啊哈！”

“我不能保证这件衣服你穿起来能合身，但无论如何应该都会很舒服。”他走回起居室，宣布道，“我把它和干净的毛巾一起放在床上，你可以独自使用卧室。”

克鲁利嗤之以鼻，“亚茨拉斐尔，你知道你已经在我半裸的时候坐在前排看过了，对吧？”

亚茨拉斐尔回想起来就脸红，气急败坏地说，“嗯，是—是的，我知道，但那是不同的。这不是一场……私密的表演。”

演员愉快地大笑起来。“好吧，菲尔先生，既然你坚持要保全我的体面，那我就得克制一下，不再用我计划好的脱衣舞诱惑你了。”他夸张地扭着臀部，摇摇摆摆地走进房间，留下金发男子脸红得发烫。

克鲁利在身后关上门，他身处何方的现实终于击中了他。在他的面前是一张毛绒绒的全尺寸的大床，那里有他被允诺的用品等着他。他坐在床脚，双手在乳白色的被子上滑过，脑子里游荡着亚茨拉斐尔的身影，惬意地缩在被子里，完全投入到自己所选的书里。他想到亚茨拉斐尔沉睡时那宁静的面庞，柔软到可以在他的眉心上轻轻一吻……

克鲁利甩开那些念头，继续手头的任务，终于丢开了他湿淋淋的衬衫和起雾的墨镜。他用那条绣着金色藤蔓的毛巾擦遍自己又湿又冷的身体和头发，然后擦去墨镜上凝结的水珠，重新戴上。他抓过亚茨拉斐尔的白衬衫，走到房间角落里的镜子前。在他扣扣子的时候，他从镜子里看到一组相框，坐落在梳妆台上；其中一副看起来非常眼熟。

他走过去，进一步检查，认出那是他们在街边集市上的一家照相亭拍的照片。

“克鲁利，和我拍几张吧！”亚茨拉斐尔哀求着，推着他走向照相亭。

“你知道我最 _讨厌_ 被人拍照，”他呻吟着说。

“哦，别这么夸张，”他斥责道，当克鲁利给了他一个 我-认识-你-吗 的表情以后才意识到自己说了些什么。但是，他依然坚持着，“会很好玩的！而且我们能得到一个小小的纪念品。”

他把头向后一甩，气呼呼地哼了一声。“唉唉唉，好吧。”尽管他很清楚地知道，自己永远也没法真的拒绝他什么。当他们走进狭窄的摊位时，克鲁利戳了戳他，“你知道，有时候你真的是个小坏蛋。”

“亲爱的男孩，我倒是相信这句话就像开水壶说锅是黑的一样。”他厚着脸皮笑着讽刺道。

克鲁利微笑着回忆，一连串的照片出现在眼前。第一张照片是亚茨拉斐尔微笑着，而克鲁利在镜头前竖起中指。第二张是亚茨拉斐尔气恼的反应，而克鲁利微笑着，就像他什么坏事都没干过。第三张是克鲁利一脸震惊，而亚茨拉斐尔抢走了他的墨镜。第四张是藏书家戴着他的墨镜，双臂抱在胸前，对着镜头沾沾自喜地笑着，而演员在一边笑得像个疯子。最后一张是克鲁利的最爱：就只是他们静静地对彼此微笑。没有墨镜，没有隔阂……只有他们。

在镜框前，克鲁利看到了一个贝壳饰品盘，里面躺着一颗珍珠……准确地说，是安妮特的珍珠。他伸手轻轻地用指尖滚动它，为亚茨拉斐尔的记忆中为他奉献了一块专属于他的空间而感动。

克鲁利看着右边的照片，一个年轻些的亚茨拉斐尔戴着帽子和长袍，骄傲地站在一位老绅士身边，无疑是他的祖父，在深深的皱纹下藏着和他一样的眼睛和笑容。左边，是一个小男孩，骑着他的三轮车，克鲁利（差点）就要发出一声“哇”，因为他意识到了这肯定也是亚茨拉斐尔。金发小男孩笑容灿烂，虽然少了一颗门牙，但不可否认，这就是他。他穿着卡其色的短裤，黑色的娃娃鞋配上白色的过膝长袜，再加上一件黄色的毛衣背心，上面镶着海军蓝的钻石，和他可爱的小领结相得益彰。演员毫不惊讶即使在那时他就有一股潇洒的气质，很可能是受他那位在门廊上守望着的当时还年轻的祖父的影响。

克鲁利的视线终于来到了最左边的一张照片：一张宝丽来照片，照片上有一个年轻的女人抱着一个熟睡的婴儿，后者穿着一件蓝色的连衣裙，背后缝着一对翅膀。他注意到，她的白金色的羽毛般的秀发衬托着她修长的脸颊，鼻子微微上翘，很像她的儿子，还有那甜美的笑容，显然是费尔顿家族每一代人都会有的。他还注意到一个细节，她食指上戴着的金戒指……也就是亚茨拉斐尔现在小指上戴着的那只。更令人心碎的是，照片下面潦草地写着，“ ** _妈咪和她的天使_** ”。

当他向往地凝视着她温柔地将儿子拥在胸前，用闪闪发亮的茶色双眸爱怜地低头看他的时候，一阵悲伤的浪潮突然涌上克鲁利的心头。她看着他的方式，就像他是世界上最珍贵的东西……一个母亲看孩子的方式就 _应该_ 是这样。用她所能提供的所有的爱，而不是不屑或者痛苦。而不是像他们是她的某种负担一样……

他被敲门声吓得跳了起来。“没事吧，克鲁利？如果你不喜欢这件衬衫，请随意找件别的衣服，”他亲切地提议道。

“没事，亚茨拉斐尔。一会就出来。”

他听到背景音里传来一阵尖锐的哨声，亚茨拉斐尔说，“哦，时机正好。等你出来，我就把茶沏好了。”

“谢了，”一听到他的脚步声推去，克鲁利就把头发往后捋了捋，努力平复自己急促的思绪。 _深吸一口气，深呼一口气_ 。

等他感到自己足够镇静了，他调整好衬衫，向客厅走去。在那里，他看到亚茨拉斐尔已经把五颜六色的马卡龙放在一层层瓷质的糕点架上，并把它安置在樱桃木茶几上。

亚茨拉斐尔端着金色的茶盘绕过小厨房，快乐地哼着小曲儿。当他看到克鲁利站在那儿，红发可爱地披散着，他的脚步完全停住了。正如他猜测的那样，这身衣服在他修长的身体上显得宽松了不少，但卷起袖子，解开了几颗顶上的扣子，他依然显得魔鬼般地帅气。

“怎么，我有那么难看吗？”他轻松地问道，往格子纹的双人沙发走去。

“当-当然不是。我只是在想，这个颜色挺适合你的。”他赞美道，把盘子放在茶几上，在他身边坐下。“也许你应该考虑把它多融入到你的衣橱里。”

他轻声地笑了，“等你开始穿任何深黑色的东西的时候，我会的。”

“现在这样不是很好嘛，”他打趣地说，小心翼翼地从架子上拿了几块点心放到自己的盘子里。

克鲁利一边听亚茨拉斐尔喋喋不休地说着，一边努力让自己的心态平和下来。他尽己所能，专注于他品尝每一种味道时那快活的微笑……竭尽他妈的全力让自己的心思远离那些遥远的黑暗的记忆但——

“ _安东尼，你什么时候才能学会听我的话_ ？”

“克鲁利？”

“哈，抱—抱歉，你刚刚说什么？”

“我在说你一定得尝一尝。到目前为止，我最喜欢的就是那款塞满了芒果的覆盆子果冻，”他开心地推荐道。

“我——不，谢了。我喝茶就好。”他回应道，喝了一口伯爵红茶以表明自己的观点。

“噢，好吧。”亚茨拉斐尔发现他的回答有点奇怪，尽管他没吃多少甜食，克鲁利至少还是吃了一些他拿出来的东西。尽管如此，他决定不再纠结这件微不足道的琐事，继续谈论他这一周的遭遇。

尽管外表很沉默，克鲁利正在打着转往下掉。他知道自己掉进了思绪的兔子洞里，他拼了命地想让自己固定下来。 _冷静下来。你在这里，和亚茨拉斐尔在一起。你没有回到那个鬼地方……你不是和_ 她 _在一起_ 。他的头脑看来并不配合，因为一双黄褐色的双眼怒视着自己的画面击中了他。

“ _如果你不能遵守我的规则，那就滚出去！ **滚出去**_ ！”

克鲁利的手痉挛了，热水溅到了大腿上。“操！”

“噢，我的天，你还好吗？”亚茨拉斐尔叫道。

“好得很，”他哼了一声，小心地把亚茨拉斐尔精致的瓷器放到茶几上。

藏书家立刻跳起来，去厨房里拿了一块毛巾给他。他走回来，亲切地把毛巾递给他。“给你。”，克鲁利嘟囔了一声谢谢，但当他伸手拿毛巾时，亚茨拉斐尔注意到他的手在颤抖。当演员用布料擦着牛仔裤的时候，藏书家重新坐到他身边，下定决心试探性地发问，“你确定你没事吗，克鲁利？你看起来有点儿……心事重重。”

“我没事……”他喃喃道，没有抬头看一眼。

对这个回答并不满意，亚茨拉斐尔继续追问，“你知道如果有什么烦心事，你可以告诉我——”

“天啊，我说过我 _没事_ 。”他狠狠地骂了一声，直到亚茨拉斐尔的脸上闪过受伤的表情，才意识到自己有多咬牙切齿。“我——操，我不该对你发火……对不起。”

他双手合十，理解地点点头。“我也很抱歉。我不应该坚持问的。”

“不，不，不许你向我道歉。你没做错任何事，除了 _关心_ 我。”他咆哮着，紧紧地攥住那块可怜的抹布。“上帝啊，我觉得自己好傻。”

藏书家的眉头关切地皱了起来。他小心地伸出手，温柔地捏了捏克鲁利的手。“你这么难过的时候当然不‘傻’，亲爱的男孩……如果你不想说也没关系，但你只要知道有我在你身边就好……”

克鲁利在他温柔的触碰下松开了自己攥得死死的拳头，不怎么平稳地长出一口气。“我知道你在，亚茨拉斐尔……就只是……糟糕的记忆再次浮现而已。有一阵子没这样了，但——我不知道，我猜我的大脑决定今天要罢工了，”他幽默地笑了笑，把头靠在沙发背上，转而专注地看着天花板。

亚茨拉斐尔用拇指在克鲁利手背上缓缓画着圈。“好吧……你介不介意我问一下到底是什么……？”他停顿了一下，小心翼翼地不要越线。

他用另一只手揉着太阳穴，无奈地叹了口气。“我妈……你记不记得我跟你说她已经不在了？”

“嗯……“这个话题曾经被顺便提到过一次，但克鲁利从来没有多说，亚茨拉斐尔总觉得谈论这件事对他来说一定很痛苦。

“好吧……说实话，我真的不知道她现在在哪，也不知道她此时是否还活着。我已经有超过二十年没见过她，跟她说过话了。”他坦言道。“我最亲爱的妈妈一直是个一级自恋狂。对她来说……我做的任何一件事都不够好。如果我没有严格按照她想要的方式去做，或者胆敢质问她，她就会发火。然后有一天我们都受够彼此了。她让我滚，然后……我再也没有回去过。”

亚茨拉斐尔看着他，喉结艰难地上下滚动着。“噢，克鲁利……我很抱歉你经历了这些。”

克鲁利耸了耸肩，试图无动于衷。“就是这样。在那之后，我经历了一些艰难的时期，但是，最终，我在表演学校找到了出路，作出了一番成就。这就是我觉得自己看到一张照片就崩溃了实在很荒谬的原因。”没等他来得及阻止自己，话就溜出了口。

“什么照片？”亚茨拉斐尔平静地问。

他犹豫了一会才回答，“那张……你卧室里的那张。你和你妈妈的……我猜，我看到它时，有点嫉妒了，”他干巴巴地笑了笑，感觉眼泪就快掉下来了。“我只是觉得，你自己的妈妈能看着你，就像你值得一切的样子，那感觉一定很好……”

亚茨拉斐尔完完全全地握住了他的手，把克鲁利枯瘦的手拢在自己的两手中间。“克鲁利，亲爱的，看着我……”

克鲁利眨了眨眼，将即将落下的眼泪甩开，然后才耷拉着脑袋看他。

藏书家慎重地请求道，“我的意思是，你能不能真正地看着我？”

“亚茨拉斐尔，我……“他开始抗议了，但当他看向那双满怀同情的眼睛时，他又说不出来了。他犹豫不决地脱下墨镜，塞到衬衫口袋里，突然觉得非常脆弱。

看着这双呆滞的眼睛，亚茨拉斐尔的心几乎要碎了，但他还是继续下去。“现在，你听好了，安东尼·J·克鲁利……你是值得的。”

克鲁利发出一声破碎的叹息，闭上了眼睛。尽管如此，他感觉到一只手轻抚着自己的脸颊，他再次睁开眼，印入眼眸的是亚茨拉斐尔温柔的表情。

“你这么努力，才有了今天的你。你是一个如此出色的人，克鲁利……很遗憾你的母亲从来没能欣赏到这一点，但…… _我欣赏你_ 。还有——我知道这无论如何都不是一回事，而且可能这永远都不够，但——“

他的话变成了一声低沉的叫声，因为克鲁利将他们的嘴唇贴合在一起，化为一个轻柔的吻。亚茨拉斐尔的大脑花了一小会才反应过来发生了什么，但他一反应过来，震惊的浪潮就消退了。他的双眼微微垂下，微妙地移动自己的双唇，配合着克鲁利轻柔的触碰。 _哦，我的天啊，他的嘴唇尝起来可真好_ ……他们一瞬间就分开了，只留出几厘米的距离，透过半闭着的眼睛恍惚地凝视着对方，然后再一次紧紧地贴上对方的双唇。

克鲁利立刻意识到，亲吻亚茨拉斐尔是他能想到的一切；比世界上的任何苏格兰威士忌或者红酒都更甜美，更醉人。他的嘴变得更加执着，灵巧地用舌头掠过金发男子叹息的双唇，引得两人都打了个寒颤。当他舔进他那令人无法抗拒的嘴里的温热时，他尝到了淡淡的糖衣酥皮的味道，该死的，这一刻他怎么可能不想把他整个儿吞下去呢。他急躁地迈开瘦长的双腿，跨坐到亚茨拉斐尔的大腿上，将手臂搭在他的肩上。

“克—克鲁利，“亚茨拉斐尔喘着气，然后被又一个热切的吻淹没。他的手游走着，靠在克鲁利的背上，无助地拨弄着布料，屈服于每一波令他神晕目眩的快感。

“亚茨拉斐尔……“克鲁利在绝望的亲吻之间喘着气，手指在雪白的发丝间穿梭着。 _有你就够了。你绰绰有余。你是我的一切，但_ ……阴暗的念头开始冒头，他的动作停了下来。 _我很自私……我在索取……我……_

他突然把自己从亚茨拉斐尔的唇上拽开，眼睛睁得大大的，满脸的不安。“我很抱歉……”他喃喃着说。

“什么？”亚茨拉斐尔喘着气问。

“我不应该——我得走了。“克鲁利从非常迷茫的亚茨拉斐尔身上爬下来，戴上墨镜，急冲冲地去拿自己的外套。

“等等，克鲁利，等—等一下，“藏书家一边从座位上站起，一边恳求着，“你为什么要——”

“谢谢你做的一切，亚茨拉斐尔，”他焦虑地脱口而出，“我只是——我真的得走了。”

在他还没来得及多说一句之前，克鲁利就冲出门外，出去的时候甚至没有关上门。等他再也听不到他那疯狂的脚步声后，亚茨拉斐尔可怜兮兮地低声说，“那就再见吧（pip-pip）……”他黯然地跌进沙发里，试着去理解刚刚发生的事。他举起手指抚摸着自己的双唇，克鲁利的感觉还像幽灵一般萦绕着他，他终于恍然大悟情况有多严重。“噢……操。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 作者注释/额外分析：所以，我特地没有提到克鲁利或是亚茨拉斐尔的父亲，因为我想让他们与母亲的关系与他们和上帝的关系相对照。亚茨拉斐尔实际上对自己的母亲所知不多，但他总是相信她对自己的爱，另一方面，克鲁利只能感受到来自亲生母亲的惩罚和排斥。另外，我设想亚茨拉斐尔的爷爷也会像梅塔特隆一样，因为他和母亲的某种最后的联系。谢谢你们来听我的 TED 演讲！  
> P.S.说句题外话，想到小可爱亚茨拉斐尔，我的心就化作一滩，所以我必须得加上它！


	8. 第八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 我们的男孩们从他们生命中的女人们身上获得了许多必需的建议

在梅菲尔区，安娜瑟玛一刻不停地交替着敲门和猛按克鲁利公寓门外那浮夸的门铃。“克鲁利！克鲁利，你在里面吗？”

没有回答。

她呻吟了一声，费力地从手包里掏出手机，又给他打了个电话。安娜瑟玛把耳朵贴到门上，听到公寓里的某处响起辣妹的《我想要》。“ _嗯，这可真是好极了，_ ”她想，为他把她和他 绝对-他妈的-知道 她讨厌的那首做作的垃圾歌曲联系在一起这事翻了个白眼。她又狠狠砸了砸门，她的耐心已经耗尽了。“克鲁利，你个混蛋，我知道你在里面！开门！”

还是没动静。

“克鲁利，如果你在五秒钟之内不开门，我就叫警察来破门而入。”她试图坚定自己的立场，但随着沉默的持续，慌乱的情绪开始在她心中升起。“一……二……三——”

门被猛地拉开了，一个衣裳凌乱的克鲁利出现在她眼前，只穿着黑色的 T恤和灰色的运动裤。甚至在他说话之前，安娜瑟玛就闻到了他嘴里的酒精味。“看。我还活着，仪祁。”他含糊不清地说，指了指自己。“现在，别烦我。”

还没等他把门关上，安娜瑟玛就用她的黑色系带靴把门塞住。“不，绝对不行，”她严厉地斥责道，对着他抱起双臂。“你不能就这样把我赶走！”

克鲁利透过门缝，皱着眉头看着她。“噢，别这样！我只是想一个人静静地待上几天而已！你为什么要大发雷霆？”

“因为我很担心你， _混球_ ！”她的眉毛愤怒地拧紧了，但她乌黑的双眼里透着真切的关心。“你不回我的短信和电话。你不来排练。我给亚茨拉斐尔打电话，他说自从你冲出他的公寓后，他再也没有过你的消息。我他妈的还能怎么想？”

内疚感开始渗入克鲁利体内，因为他意识到自己有多么的不为他人着想。他惭愧地挠挠脸，喃喃地说，“对不起……妈的，显然，最近一段时间我尽干蠢事了……”

安娜瑟玛的怒火稍微平息了一些，但，当然了，她是无情的。既然他已经卸下防备，她推开门，把自己的老板推到一边。“好了，你可以用一壶咖啡的时间把你干的那些蠢事都好好告诉我。”

她马尾辫里的卷发随着她坚定地走向厨房的步伐弹跳着，克鲁利决定最好还是不要挡她的道。

——

安娜瑟玛递给他一杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡。“喝，”她简短地吩咐道，然后在他身边的真皮沙发上坐下来。他们一起静静地坐着，他吞下苦涩的液体，等待着自己的醉意一点点消退。

他把空杯子放下，把赤裸的双脚放到玻璃茶几上。“谢了……”

“你只要告诉我到底他妈的出了什么事，就是感谢我了。”她交涉道。

“瑟玛，求你了……”他用双手捂住肚子，蜷缩成一团。然而，她只是静静地盯着他，等待着他为自己的行为作出解释。他恼怒地叹了口气，“我真的不想谈论这件事。你只需要知道我搞砸了……”

“好吧，我没心情听你含糊其辞。”她面无表情地说。“是什么事？你和亚茨拉斐尔吵架了吗？他也不肯细说，但……他很担心你。”

他发出一声颤抖的叹息。“当然了，他当然会。他是个天使……但是，不，我们没吵架。是……某种相反的情况。”

他的助理困惑地抬起了一边眉毛。“这到底是什么意思——”

“我 _吻了_ 他，好吧，”他愤怒地脱口而出，“我吻了他，他没有阻止我，然后我们就像一对青少年一样在他的沙发接吻，然后我他妈的 _跑了_ ！你现在高兴了吧？你得到答案了。”他哼了一声，沮丧地扯着头发。

安娜瑟玛震惊地冲他眨着眼。“噢……这可不是我想听到的答案。”她伸手拧开了他丢在外面的那瓶杰克·丹尼酒，飞快地喝了一口。她现在不仅丢了二十镑，还得应付自己的这个可悲的老板。“好吧，这不成问题。”她的喉咙火辣辣的，不由咳嗽了两声。“你们两个只要坐下来，好好来场大人之间的谈话，谈谈现状就好了。”

克鲁利摇摇头。“我不能……”

“好吧，肯定不是说现在，但等你清醒点，心态好点——”

“不，你理解不了，“他站起来，在地板上踱着步，打断了她。“我没法再面对他了。我……我们之间本来有一段美好的感情。它很安全，很舒适，但我 _毁了_ 它，就因为我想要更多。现在，我们的关系再也不会和从前一样了……”

“你没有毁灭任何东西。你刚才说他没有阻止你，所以我不觉得他反感发生的那些事。还有，当然了，事情会变得不一样的，但这并不是坏事……你们两个对彼此都很好，意识到这一点对你来说为什么就那么难呢？”

“因为像他那样 _好_ 得惊人的人能容忍我这种人，实在是太可怕了！”…… _因为他能带着无条件的爱慕看着我，让我几乎无法呼吸。_

安娜瑟玛同情地看着他，因为他终于在她面前打开了心墙。她一边抚平自己的绿松石色毛衣裙，从座位上站起身来，走到他面前。他的助理把她的小手放到他的肩膀上，看着他死气沉沉的双眼，然后说，“克鲁利……你是个傻瓜。当然了，这很可怕……这就是爱情应有的样子。”她感到他听到这句话后颤抖了一下，但她小心翼翼地继续说下去。“这样深深地在乎一个人，应该就是会很吓人，很糟糕的……但它值得。”她保证道。“它是值得的，当他把你当成世界上最重要的事物那样看着你的时候，当他引导出你身上最美好的、你自己都不知道存在的那一面的时候。”

安娜瑟玛说的是经验之谈。她本来只打算在伦敦过个间隔年，就回到马里布，加入家族企业。然后她遇到了牛顿，他让她意识到她属于自己。他 _相信_ 她……现在，她只希望自己能把这种智慧传授给克鲁利。

她轻轻地捏了捏他的膀子肉。“我并不是在说你现在就得做什么决定……我只是说，你不应该放弃一样好东西。”

克鲁利吞下喉咙里的疙瘩块，点点头。“我……我会试试的。”

安娜瑟玛点头接受，知道这是她今天能从他那里得到的最好的结果。

出乎她的意料，克鲁利给了她一个拥抱。“谢谢你，瑟玛……”

她一边安抚地拍着他的背，一边回应他的拥抱。“不客气……不过，我希望自己能为此得到加班费，”她轻笑着打趣道。

克鲁利对此笑了笑，很庆幸自己撞到了那辆对的自行车。

***

“给你，亲爱的，”特蕾西夫人一边递给亚茨拉斐尔一套带花纹装饰的茶杯和茶碟，一边提议道。“我想放点爱尔兰奶油来替代牛奶。看起来你现在正需要提提神。”

“谢谢你，特蕾西。”他感激地喃喃说，跌回自己的软垫扶手椅里。

她啜了一口自己加了酒的辛辣的饮料，问道，“所以……有克鲁利先生的消息吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔沉重地摇摇头。“安娜瑟玛小姐，终于能够联系到他了，但是……她只是说他需要更多的时间。”

“好吧，这至少是个好消息。”

“也许吧……我害怕她只是试图不要伤害我的感情，因为他再也不想见到我了。”这个想法让他端起茶杯大大地喝了一口。

“亚茨拉斐尔，没必要急着下结论。你们两个人之间发生了一件非常大的事情。那个可怜的家伙可能还在纠结呢。”

“也许吧……也许我就不该允许这样的事发生，”他悲哀地叹息道，“他当时很脆弱，我应该是那个还有足够理智让事情慢下来的那一个，但……”他的大脑回想起他们的身体和嘴巴融合在一起时的感受多么美妙，情不自禁地叹了口气。“我没能控制住自己。”

“那你做了些什么，亲爱的？你没有什么可羞耻的，因为那感觉是对的，不是吗？”

“是的……这就是我曾梦寐以求的一切，而且还远不止如此。至少我 _以为_ 是这样。”

“那么你需要把你所有的牌都放到桌子上，明明白白地告诉克鲁利先生你那在滴血的心里都在想些什么。让他知道你是认真的。”她兴奋地建议道。

“但……要是他想要的和我想要的不是一样的东西，然后我失去了他，那该怎么办？” _要是我失去了一生所爱……_ ？

她对于他的否决微微撅起嘴，保证道，“那他就是个大傻瓜，因为你很棒。”

他为她试图为他打气的举动感激地笑了笑。“现在小心点，特蕾西。可不能让沙德韦尔中士以为你要用南方娘娘腔取代他的位置。”他调侃道，让她咯咯地笑了起来。

“我是认真的……等时机成熟的时候，你需要对他坦诚相待。相信我，一昧担心着会发生什么只会比实际的结果糟糕得多。你以为我和 S 先生现在能结婚，要是我每天只满足于把他的盘子丢在外面，或者是偶尔在走廊上说几句‘晚上好，耶洗别’？”她轻轻弹了弹自己刚漂过的头发。“不幸的是，你不能只依靠好看的外表。有时候，你必须前进，才能得到自己想要的东西。”

“嗯，你知道我的……走得太快并不是我的强项。”他忧郁地提醒道。

灵媒对这个想法只是耸耸肩。“对一只老狗来说，学习新技巧永远不会太晚。”她带着鼓励的微笑说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 大家万圣节快乐！我本来准备周末更新这章的，但还是想给每个人一个小小的万圣节礼物（因为没有什么比忧虑和渴求更吓人的了！  
> 译者的话：  
> 下一章挺长的，让我缓缓……一切 bug 属于我，美好属于原作者。


	9. 第九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 嘿，伙计们，抱歉让你们久等了。我一直在忙于生活，但等我解决了问题，我又遇到了写作上的瓶颈。我们这个故事以及接近尾声了，我想确保自己能对最后一出戏满意，让这个故事更完美。谢谢大家的耐心，我爱你们！  
> 预警：稍微用了些恐同语言（时代特征）

亚茨拉斐尔站在剧院的门外，几乎是在他的西装里颤抖，因为他怀疑自己这么做究竟是否正确。两人相识后，克鲁利就自作主张，每逢首演都为他预留一个前排座位；这一次，是他的新戏，《破碎的假面》。然而，在“事件”之后，藏书家考虑过不参加，害怕自己的出现不再受人欢迎。即使现在他害怕自己会把事情弄得更遭，但，尽管有风险，他知道这值得一试……他已经准备好了，不论接下来会发生什么，他都会出手。

他深吸一口气，然后穿过木质旋转门。

-

在后台，每个人都忙忙碌碌地为上台表演准备着，而克鲁利则小心翼翼地扯着他的红色领结，感觉那块布料牢牢限制住了他的脖子。

安娜瑟玛注意到他的不适，问道：“嘿，你没事吧？”

“棒极了，”他用一种装出来的美国口音回答，“除了，这东西感觉就像一个该死的绞索套在我脖子上。”

“来，我帮你弄一下。”她提议，“我在牛顿身上练得很熟练了。”

他缓缓呼了一口气，任由她摆弄那件烦人的衣服。

她一边调整着缎面布料，一边催促道，“今晚唯一使你困扰的只是衣领吗？”

她的老板沉默了一会儿，然后才说，“我只是想知道他现在是不是就在外面……”他瞥了一眼被厚重的金色幕布遮挡的舞台。

“我猜你很快就会知道，不过你知道亚茨拉斐尔的，他很可能就像往常一眼耐心地等待着，”她安慰道。说真的，安娜瑟玛也没法确定，尽管她差点就想给书店老板打电话，好确认他一定会来。最终，她决定放弃，认为是时候后退一步，让这些老傻瓜们自己做决定了。

“这就是我担心的事情啊……我已经躲着他两周了……我不配再占用他的时间。如果他没来，我也不会记恨他的。”

安娜瑟玛整理好了他的衣服。“我的建议是，目前来说，把夸张的戏剧手法留到舞台上，老大。你可以之后再去担心现实世界。”

克鲁利深深吸了一口。“是啊，我想你是对的。”

安娜瑟玛装模作样地喘起气来。“你刚刚是不是承认我是对的？今天可真是个大日子！”

“哦，闭嘴吧。“他不带恶意地戳了戳她。

“大家各就各位！”导演拍拍手示意道。

“祝你好运！[1]“安娜瑟玛祝福道，在克鲁利向舞台走去的时候向他竖了一个大拇指。

克鲁利在舞台中央的装饰性赭色椅子上坐下。几英尺之外，他的同事，一个白发苍苍、有着浓密的络腮胡的老人，坐在一张与之相配的办公桌前。演员一边用鼻子深吸了一口气，一边融入到舞台上，进入他的角色的精神世界。具有讽刺意味的是，这正是他的角色所需要的，因为他是一个苏格兰商业间谍，正准备为他的雇主和导师，阿拉斯泰尔·詹姆逊，扮演一个新编造的身份——卡勒姆·辛克莱。

幕布开始拉开，灯光暗下来了，克鲁利的眼睛只能勉强看到观众们朦胧的身影。聚光灯照在演员身上，当他适应了光线后……他看到了那头金色的卷发和那双怯生生的蓝眼睛。

 _亚茨拉斐尔_ ……当一个苦乐参半的微笑在他的守护天使柔软的、玫瑰色的唇角划过，克鲁利被欣喜、欣慰和恐惧的混杂情绪压倒了。

当他的仰慕者对他回以凝望时，他细细打量着他那件维多利亚时代服装的细节。他穿着一件黑色的织锦马甲，套在纤尘不染的白色礼服衬衫外，与猩红色的领结形成鲜明的对比，一件深灰色的大衣与修身的长裤正相配。最重要的是，亚茨拉斐尔成功地捕捉到克鲁利的嘴角微微上扬的抽动；这是他进入新角色前的最后一个剪影。

演员翘着二郎腿，坐直了身体，双手整齐地叠放在膝盖上。他得意洋洋地说，“我很早就知道，要想在这世界的罪恶中游刃有余，就必须扮演不同的角色。我曾经扮演过一个可怜的饿坏了的孩子，一边用一只手乞讨残羹剩饭，一边用另一只手扒窃。我曾是那个潇洒的骑兵，迷住了最可爱的初入社交界的菜鸟的心，只为了得到他们昂贵的传家宝。”他轻描淡写地耸耸肩，仿佛那些只是他取得事业大突破前的小插曲。“现在，我以表演这个好学的学徒为生，走遍了英国最好的工厂，收集和交易他们最令人垂涎的秘密。”

他站起身来，绕着椅子转圈，仿佛这是他的一个受害人。“是的，我或许是个骗术大师，但我们不都是这样吗？随着生命的流逝，我们精心塑造着各种版本的自我，好满足自己的个人目的……我们全都戴着假面。至少，我还没有天真到去否认这一事实。”他紧紧握住精雕细琢的椅头，脸上浮起一丝恶作剧的微笑。“我猜是这一点让我成为了你们所知的最地道的骗子之一。”

他旋转着椅子，沿着舞台把它推到詹姆逊先生桌前，灯光现在倾泻到了整个舞台上。等他重新坐下后，两人开始讨论骗子的新任务的细节：潜入一家由族长罗伯特·达勒和他儿子马尔科姆共同经营的一家利润丰厚的纺织公司，以便为他们的竞争对手调查他们的海外商业计划。

阿拉斯泰尔给他地上一张伪造的邀请函，让他去参加这个家族的年度晚会，好结识他俩。在他离去前，他的雇主提醒他，“噢，这还是个化妆舞会，所以要有相应的打扮。”

卡勒姆笑道：“我不是一直如此吗？”

下一幕中，当古典音乐在背景中响起时，一群盛装打扮的女郎和绅士们依次进入舞台。卡勒姆回来了，身披红色的斗篷，戴着一个黑色面具，恶魔的尖角从眉头上方伸出。他漫步在人群中，随意地闲聊着，期望着能有人把他引荐给达勒家族的人。然而，他很快就被一位宾客吸引了注意力；一位栗色头发的女人，穿着象牙白的长袍，上面有薰衣草色的荷叶边，和她瓷质面具边角上的蝴蝶花边正相配。“好吧，我想我还有时间。”骗子为自己辩护道。卡勒姆厚着脸皮悄悄走近她身边，态度殷勤得惹人讨厌。“请原谅我，小姐。我一定是看错了请柬，因为上面没提到选美比赛。”

她起初被他的大胆吓了一跳，但还是立刻回他一个故作娇滴滴的笑脸。“哇，真甜蜜。你花了多长时间想出这句道歉的台词？”

他耸耸肩，不为她的语气所动，哼了一声，“大概一米开外吧。”

亚茨拉斐尔怀念地笑着看着克鲁利那无可否认的幽默风趣……他真的很想念那个。

女郎斜眼看了他一眼，但还是被逗乐了。“好吧，你不是挺聪明的吗？”

“聪明到可以请一位美丽的女士跳舞。”卡勒姆一边向她伸出一只手，一边骄傲地提议道。

她怀疑地看着他，但似乎决心逗逗他，厌倦地点点头，握住了他的手。

他把她握着手套的手送到唇边，留下一个纯洁的吻。“卡勒姆·辛克莱，任您差遣。”

“罗薇娜。”她礼貌地自我介绍。

“很高兴认识你，罗薇娜。”他愉悦地说，领着她走到舞台中央，将她拉近，好拥着她随着旋律轻轻地跳起华尔兹。“那么，你在派对上玩得怎么样？”

“哦，棒极了。”她面无表情地回答。

卡勒姆对她“啧”了一声，带着她转了一圈。“看在我的份上，用不着装模作样。我想知道你真实的想法。”他保证道。

她歪头看着他，有点儿被他的追根究底吓了一跳，但还是忍住了。“老实说……有点儿让人失望。”罗薇娜哼了一声承认道。“我每年都得参加这些派对，我觉得今年是该来点不同的了，但不幸的是，这只是一场光鲜亮丽的商务会议罢了，一如往常……”她又给了他一个和之前一样怀疑的眼神。“只是一些想从彼此身上获取些什么的人们。”

骗子耸耸肩，决定现在还没必要隐瞒什么。“你说得很对。我是新来的，而且觉得这样一场盛会是让自己出名的好机会。所以，我想我该为自己也是一个一等一的吸血鬼而内疚。”

美丽的少女对此淡淡一笑，似乎觉得他的这份真诚很新颖。“至少你有自知之明。我会给你你想要的，辛克莱先生。”

又是一个旋转和倾身。

“嗯，诚实是我的策略。”他狡猾地撒了个小谎。“还有，说实话，我同意这个舞会确实挺累人的。”他夸张地轻声说道。

“噢，那如果由你来决定的话，你会如何改进呢？”

他思索了一会儿。“脱衣舞女。”他直截了当地回答。

罗薇娜的眼睛睁大了，忍不住笑出声来。“什么？”

“当然，为什么不呢？如果大家不是这么假正经的话，就会意识到她们都是很有才的女人。”他笑着辩解道。

“好吧，有道理。”

“那你呢？你想要什么？”

她眨眨眼，看着他，仿佛从来没有人这么问过她。罗薇娜若有所思地哼了一声，“嗯……巧克力蛋糕，而不是奶油蛋糕。”

“不错的选择。”

“比香槟更来劲的东西。”她补充道。

“威士忌还是伏特加？”

“波本。”

一个轻举，然后一个旋转。

“啊，是个有品位的女人。“他一边把她放下，一边评价。“还有呢？”

“噢，绝对要来点热闹些的音乐。真的，现在听起来就像在这守夜一样。”她忿忿地说。

卡勒姆对此顽皮地笑了笑。“好吧，那个倒是可以安排。稍等片刻。”他躬身告辞。

他向乐手们走去，观众们可以看到他一边对演奏家递上一张纸，一边低声说了些什么。他们点点头，再次拿起乐器。突然，空气中充满了更多振奋人心的[民谣音乐](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S6SGqHR2iw)[2]，卡勒姆跟着节奏拍着手，从容地返回，吸引了其他宾客的注意。

罗薇娜为他的厚颜无耻摇摇头，但当他向她再次伸出手来时，她被遮蔽的脸上泛起了一丝欣喜的笑容。她握住他的手，突然被拉近，卷入了一个又一个跳跃和旋转中。很快，其余的人也跟着他们，加入到欢乐的队伍里。

音乐结束的时候，卡勒姆和罗薇娜停下来，喘着气咯咯直笑。

“现在 _这_ 才叫改进。“她高兴地喘着气说。

“我确实答应过任您差遣。”他眨眨眼提醒道，惹得她红着脸笑了，用手指捻着一缕卷发绕着圈。

突然之间，一位带着金色假面的绅士出现在他们身后的舞台上；他把手背在身后，脸上升起一个假笑。“罗薇娜，亲爱的。我以为你不来了呢。”

罗薇娜一看到这个男人，脸上灿烂的笑容就逐渐黯淡了下来。她清清嗓子，拘谨地回答，“我本不想来，但又改变了心意。”

“行吧……”他的语气与他愉快的外表并不相符，卡勒姆对此感到疑惑。“好了，我在找你的哥哥，以为他也会在这附近。来了几个投资者，我希望他能去和他们谈谈。”

她的嘴唇愤怒地抽动了一下，然后才再次用甜美的语气回答道。“嗯，你知道马尔科姆也不喜欢这些活动。我相信你可以明天再和他谈谈，爸爸。”在她父亲还没来得及多说什么之前，她转向卡勒姆。“谢谢您邀我跳舞，辛克莱先生，但我该走了……”罗薇娜轻啄了一下间谍的脸颊，让他大吃一惊，然后就离开了舞台。

男人转向卡勒姆，试图保持他的职业风度。“我向您道歉。我的女儿有时候相当的直率。”

“不需要这样。她没做错什么，只是好客罢了。”

罗薇娜的父亲松了口气点点头。“噢，我还没好好介绍一下自己，真是失礼了。”他伸出手来，“罗伯特·达勒。”

卡勒姆咧嘴笑得像只柴郡猫[3]，因为他意识到自己的预定目标已经达成了。“啊，风云人物。很高兴见到您，达勒先生。我是卡勒姆·辛克莱。”他握了握他的手，场景渐渐淡出。

下一幕场景设定在达勒家的书房里，假壁炉上方挂着罗伯特先生和他两个年幼的孩子的画像。卡勒姆和罗伯特现在已经换了衣服，像老朋友一样聊着天。年长的男人一边走到办公桌前，掏出酒窖的钥匙环，一边主动提出要从他的私人储备中拿出一瓶酒来。“我很快就回来。别客气，卡勒姆。”

骗子在一张豪华的扶手椅上坐了下来，直到罗伯特完全离开。一确定他走了，卡勒姆就直奔办公桌的抽屉，履行他的职责翻找起来。就在他分心查看着最下面的那个抽屉时，他没能听到一个年轻的男人进了房间。

“谁在后面？“他厉声问道。

卡勒姆猛地跳起来，脑袋撞到了桌子的边缘，“呜呼”地叫了一声。

骗术大师揉着后脑勺站起身来，不引人注意地用脚把抽屉关上。“对不起，我没想吓着你。我的袖扣不凑巧掉到下面去了，”他撒谎道，举起那块金属片来证实自己的说法。

盯着他看的是个瘦小的、皱着眉头的年轻人，赤褐色的短发向后梳，穿着海军大衣和黑色长裤。他的防卫姿态稍微松懈了一下。“噢……”他稍微清了清嗓子。“我父亲没告诉过我有人会在这里。”

“嗯，这并不完全是计划中的访问。我们刚从工厂参观回来，他邀请我来坐坐。”卡勒姆复述道，“你一定是，马尔科姆。”他绕过办公桌走到他身边，和他握手介绍自己，“很高兴终于见到你了。你父亲对你评价很高。”

他冲着他嘟囔了一句，“我相信他确实会……”

骗子察觉到了马尔科姆的不安，继续坚持道，“他确实是的。他说你在应对雇员和客户时做得很好。”

一个淡淡的微笑从他的唇上划过。“那就好，哪怕是陌生人说的，而不是他自己……”他走到一张扶手椅上坐下，“不过，我想你不太能算作个陌生人，辛克莱先生。我妹妹在聚会之后和我说了关于你的一切。”

这句话似乎让卡勒姆振作了起来，他也坐了下来。“噢，好吧，我希望她只说了我的好话。”

他稍微翻了个白眼。“别太自以为是了，不过，是的，她觉得你很……迷人。”

听到这个消息，卡勒姆咧嘴一笑。“说实话，我还真希望今天能再遇到她。她也在吗？”

马尔科姆迟疑了一下才回答道，“罗薇娜不在城里。可以说，她和爸爸相处得不太融洽，所以她尽量不让自己出现。”

“是的，我上次见她的时候就有这样的印象……如果你真的见到她了，能帮我向她问好吗？”

他点点头答应了他的请求。“或许吧，如果你想那样的话……你可以给她写封信，我可以试着带给她。”

卡勒姆赞赏地笑了笑，：是的，这是个好主意。”

随着剧情的发展，卡勒姆和达勒一家的关系越来越亲密，甚至还和他们一起吃饭、谈生意。与此同此，观众能听到罗薇娜写给卡勒姆的信件的叙述，慢慢地表达了她对他的好感，并承诺他们很快就能再见面。很明显，这个间谍越来越投入到他的角色当中，超出了职责的召唤。某种让阿拉斯泰尔表达了担忧的投入。

聚光灯照在卡勒姆身上，他独自站着，拿着老板的最新来信，后者在舞台另一侧的办公桌后作者，另一束光照着他。

“亲爱的‘卡勒姆’，我知道你是个以自己的欺骗艺术为傲的人，但时间紧迫。我们共同的客户越来越不耐烦了，而且，老实说，我也是。我们需要你尽快提供任何情报，否则这个合同就会作废。真诚的，A.J。”光线逐渐黯淡，只剩下了卡勒姆。

卡勒姆沉重地叹了口气，他揉了揉太阳穴，显然对着这整个严酷的考验感到进退两难。他确实一直在拖延他的任务，深知自己发现的任何信息都意味着背叛达勒家族……背叛他唯一开始在乎的一家人。

当所有的灯光亮起时，场景又发生了变化；马尔科姆现在坐在桌前，正在整理文件。“卡勒姆，我有好消息，”当卡勒姆向他走来时，他兴奋地宣布道。“我刚从我们纽约和商业伙伴那里接到消息，他们有兴趣帮我们在这儿建一间新工厂。”

“那真是太好了，”他带着一个骄傲的笑脸说，“我知道你为了那笔交易一直在努力工作……你应该得到它。”

马尔科姆快乐地笑了，捻着一缕头发绕成圈。“谢了。”这微妙的一瞬似曾相识，但当一丝疑惑闪过卡勒姆的脸时，只显得甚至更加眼熟。尽管如此，马尔科姆明显注意到了这点，继续说道，“这将是一个很大工程。这只是最初的文书工作，我觉得自己已经被淹没了。你觉得你能帮我抄写几份吗？”

卡勒姆回过神来，点点头，在他对面坐下。在这个年轻人继续他的任务时，骗子似乎是在仔细观察他的每一个动作。最终，当马尔科姆又在摆弄他的头发时，卡勒姆举起一张纸遮住了马尔科姆的半边脸。他的表情因彻底的震惊而扭曲，因为他突然顿悟了。“哦，妈的。”他感叹道。

“什么？”马尔科姆困惑地问。

骗子迅速地把纸摔在桌上，语无伦次地说，“没-没什么，呃，就只是……有好多零。”

“哦，是啊。”他轻声笑了，继续写作。“要是一切顺利，这就是我们的财务预测了。”

卡勒姆似乎完全被惊呆了，因为他继续盯着全神贯注的马尔科姆看。终于，他厌倦了惊异，决心肯定自己的理论，走到办公桌后，伏在对方的身边。他俯下身来，凑到马尔科姆耳边低语道，“在我工作之前，能不能先给我快速介绍一下情况？”

年轻人似乎被这种感觉吓得发抖。“嗯，当然，”他虽然有些紧张，但还是同意了。他翻阅着几份文件，滔滔不绝地说着。卡勒姆得寸进尺，把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，假装认真听着他的叙述。马尔科姆尽全力想继续往下说，但当他的手开始上下爱抚着他的肱二头肌的时候，他不由得结巴起来。他几乎从椅子上跳了起来，完全被激怒了。“你知道，我想我自己能行。谢谢你陪着我，但我想你最好还是离开——”

卡勒姆靠着桌子环住他，把他固定在自己想要的位置。“你想要那样吗……你真的想让我离开吗，罗薇娜？”

听到秘密被揭露，几个观众发出了小声的“噢！”。

“卡勒姆，求你了，”她哀求道，声音颤抖着，现在已经恢复到了正常的音调。

“如果你想要我离开，我发誓我会的，但是……”他爱怜地抬起她的下巴。“我更愿意留在这里，和你在一起。”

她发出一声破碎的叹息，却靠进了他的怀抱。“留下……”

他用双唇俘获了她的，但克鲁利稍微留了点空隙，考虑到他真正想吻的人就坐在观众席上看着。

这一对儿分开了，走到贵妃椅上坐下，罗薇娜向卡勒姆解释了真相。真正的马尔科姆已经死了大约十年了，罗薇娜从那以后一直在冒充他。罗伯特想法设法掩盖了这一切，说服她顶替了哥哥的位置，因为担心人们知道女人接手生意会对他们失去信心。

卡勒姆指出了这一切有多么的不公。“罗薇娜，你应该过自己的生活，而不是拼命保全一个鬼魂……”

她不赞同地摇摇头。“我希望事情能有那么简单，但我考虑到的不仅仅是我自己的家庭。还有我们所有的工人，还有他们的家庭。不仅如此，我还担心这整座城镇，它几乎是因为这座工厂才建起来的。如果我的秘密泄露出去，我就会把一切都置于危险之中……我知道这不公平，但这是我应当承受的负担。”

他握住了她的手。“不需要这样……我会和你分担的。”

“卡勒姆……”

“我明白你为什么不得不这么做，我也会帮你保守秘密……我只是想让你知道，当只有你和我的时候……你 _可以_ 自私一点。你再也不用在我面前假装什么了。”

罗薇娜啜泣了一声，把脸埋进他的胸口。“谢谢你，”她打了个嗝，卡勒姆搂着她。

两人的恋情继续着，试图瞒过罗薇娜的父亲和世界上其他的人。不幸的是，在幸福无比的爱情的迷雾中，他们没有意识到有人要捕猎他们，等待着打击的时机到来。

可以看到，卡勒姆从架子上取下他的外套，准备去见罗薇娜。当他穿上衣服时，传来了一阵敲门声。“门开着，”他喊道，有些疑惑。

阿拉斯泰尔出现在舞台上，表情严肃。“你好，‘辛克莱先生’。”

骗子瞬间脸色发白，但立刻镇定下来。“啊，詹姆逊。真没想到能在这儿见到你。”他的雇主问都不问，毫不客气地在他的沙发上舒适地躺下，让卡勒姆有些胆怯。“听着，我知道自己花的时间比往常久了点，但我真的快取得突破了……”

“省省吧，”他厉声打断他。“你可以骗过其他所有人，但骗不了 _我_ ；我是那个教会你一切知识的人。”

卡勒姆为他的语气咽了咽口水。

“我知道有些不对劲，所以我决定亲自去看看你到底把自己搞成了什么样，果然，我看到了一些有趣的东西。”他靠在沙发上，好像自己是教父一般。“你和达勒家的那小子看起来变得 _非常_ 亲密了……”阿拉斯泰尔暗示道，“我想他一定是你一直逃避自己的职责的原因吧。“

骗子意识到他一直在观察自己和“马尔科姆”，紧张地转移了话题。“你完全误会了，詹姆逊。这是我计划的一部分……”

“我刚刚才说过，别骗我。”他嗤之以鼻。“如果这就是你的取向，好吧，我想这是大家各自的私事，但我绝不容许你的鸡奸影响到我们客户的利益！”

卡勒姆猛地咒骂起来。“ _去你的，也去你妈的_ 客户！我不会帮你毁掉这个家庭的生机。他们遭受的磨难已经够多了！”

阿拉斯泰尔咬紧下巴，站起身来。“我想你是忘了这里真正的主宰者是谁了。我不止可以毁了你的生活，也能毁了你的嬖童的生活，而且还能从中赚得盆满钵满。我现在就能看到头条了。”他挥挥手做了个手势。“马尔科姆·达勒因不齿之事入狱。”他没有理会卡勒姆暴涨的怒火，继续说。“不过，我还是个讲道理的人。对于这些年来你为我所做的一切，我还是很感激的，所以我愿意再给你一次机会。明天把达勒家和海外业务有关的文件都带来，我向你保证不再纠缠马尔科姆。我认为这是个公平的交易……”

骗子垂头丧气地低下头，咬牙切齿地说，“成交……”

“聪明人，“他嘲讽地弹弹舌头，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，起身离开。

场景被清空了，卡勒姆独自站在那里，罗薇娜从后面抱住了他。“惊喜，”她咯咯地笑着。

他转身看她，这是自舞会以来第一次，她穿着金黄的礼服，戴着假发，打扮得漂漂亮亮的。“你……看起来真美，”他透过一个苦涩的微笑叹息道。

她注意到了，温柔地捧起他的脸。“出什么事了？你好像很不高兴。”

卡勒姆发出一声沉重的叹息，吞咽了一下，“罗薇娜，我……我得告诉你一些事。我再也不能再继续骗你了……”他开始一五一十地告诉她那令人痛苦的真相，罗薇娜的脸随着他透露的每一个残酷的细节扭曲着。

“你怎么能，”她咆哮道。她开始拍打、推搡他的胸膛。“我信任你，你这个婊子养的！”

“我知道！我 _真的_ 很抱歉但我们不能让他就这么逃脱。如果我们让马尔科姆消失，那他就没有什么好要挟的了！“

她冷笑道，“你真的相信这样做不会有同样的社会回响吗？那个人还是可以抹黑我哥哥的名声，让他被当做一个弃公司而去的逃犯一样对待！”

“那我们就想别的办法！“

“ _我们_ ？我为什么要相信从你嘴里说出来的东西？“

停顿。

“因为在爱你这件事上，我从来没骗过你……”

她飞快地甩了他一个耳光，泪流满面。亚茨拉斐尔对此微微皱起了眉头，尽管他知道她的角色这么做是正当的。

卡勒姆揉了揉脸，但还是坚定不移。“我知道自己不配得到你的原谅，但请让我帮你弥补我所做的一切。”

罗薇娜气得浑身发抖，但还是努力冷静下来。她咕哝道，“好吧……但是，一旦这一切都结束了……我想要你滚出我的生活。”

他沮丧地点点头，接受了这个条件。

下一幕场景中，卡勒姆皱着眉头，递给阿拉斯泰尔一个红色的信封。“给。这就是一切。”

“我们会拭目以待的。“他怀疑地评论道。他打开来，浏览了一遍，确保文件看起来是真的。“很好，很好。我很高兴你没有彻底让我失望。”他满意地狞笑着合上了公文包。“现在，我们应该在他们发觉这些不见了之前就出城去。”

“我的行李已经收拾好了。“他苦涩地肯定道。

随着场景的又一次变换，两人又回到了阿拉斯泰尔的办公室，几个绅士将文件夹带走，握手感谢他们的服务。他们离开了舞台，远处传来马车的声音。“一如往常，又是一堆满意的客户。”阿拉斯泰尔一边坐下，一边洋洋自得地鼓掌。

“是啊，他们看起来很乐意窃取别人的知识产权。“他轻蔑地批评道。

年长的男人哼了一声，“你知道，正义感不适合你。”

卡勒姆干巴巴地笑了，“你知道，你说的没错。一日是骗子，永远是骗子……不幸的是，你惹错了人，”他笑着说，坚定地站起身来。“这就是为什么当你的客户发现他们拿到的文件实际上不过是达勒家永远不会通过的提案时，不会那么满意的原因。”阿拉斯泰尔得意的表情像个铅砧一样掉了下来。“当然了，我有个小帮手。马尔科姆帮了我的忙，把它们当真的一样全签了字，但，实际上，那些文件的用处全都像擦屁股的纸一样大。”

他的导师一拳砸在办公桌上，怒吼道，“你这个无耻的臭小子！我要为此烧死你！你和你那个操蛋的妓女！”

卡勒姆对他的威胁不以为意地嗤之以鼻。“那在监狱里会有点儿困难……因为你似乎忘了我也知道你所有的肮脏的秘密，”他邪恶地提醒道。“有关部门正在调查一个他们刚得到的线索，牵涉到财务欺诈、逃税和一连串的可怕的阴谋诡计。”他看了看自己的怀表。“实际上，用不了多久，他们就会来拜访，所以我最好该出发了。很高兴和你做生意，詹姆逊先生。”他向他礼貌地鞠了一躬，转身走开。

“你知道，如果我倒台了，你也会的。”他几乎是口吐白沫地喊道。

卡勒姆停顿了一下，微微扭头看他。“你不能抓到一个从未存在过的人……这是你教我的，还记得吗？”随着这句话，他离开了，灯光又开始变暗了。

在最后一个场景中，卡勒姆站在一个裁缝假人前，摆弄着他最近在制作的西装。他的服装现在简单多了；就只是白色衬衫和红色吊带配长裤。

背景里传来门铃的叮当声，那一瞬间，克鲁利又想起了亚茨拉斐尔的书店……

“抱歉，只接受预约。”他说。

“好吧，我得很遗憾地说，西装已经不再是我的风格了。”罗薇娜从他身后走来，反驳道。她也显得和上次相见时不一样了。她的真发剪成了一个短而有女人味的波波头，穿着一件灰色的细条纹上衣，下摆扎进一条飘逸的酒红色短裙里，与她涂着口红的嘴唇相得益彰。

卡勒姆一听到她的声音，眼睛就睁大了，他转过身来面对她。“罗薇娜……你这是——你怎么找到我的？”

“这并不容易……我记得你有一次说起，你想开一家裁缝店，因为你妈妈教过你针线活……我想这是个很漫长的过程但……我很庆幸那不是一个谎言。”

卡勒姆羞愧地低下头，即便她的声音里并没有真正的责备。“但是……为什么？在我做了这一切之后……”

克鲁利瞥了一眼观众，捕捉到了亚茨拉斐尔的双眼；他的声调降低了，喃喃着，“你为什么要来，在我毁了一切之后？”

亚茨拉斐尔感到泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，他要用尽全身的力气才不会叫出声来，“ _因为我爱你，该死的！因为你值得我去爱_ ！”

罗薇娜终于开口说话了。“我来这里，因为尽管发生了那么多事……我依然很感激自己遇到了你。你走后，我对你很生气，但是接着我就意识到，自己那么做实在是太虚伪了……我也一直活在谎言中。我欺骗了那么多人，所以我没有立场批判你……但现在这些都结束了。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“马尔科姆消失了……我们终于让他安息了，或者，至少是尽力而为。‘在悲剧性的跨大西洋航行后，被推定为已死亡’，”她消沉地说。

他试探地问，“那公司呢？”

“有了新的管理层，”她露出了一个小小的，自豪的微笑。“当然，有些人对此不太高兴，但没有像我们想象中的那样到了世界末日。”

“我很高兴……你值得过上自己的生活，罗薇娜。”

“讽刺的是，如果不是因为你，我永远也不会有那样的勇气，所以……谢谢你。”

他深深地吸了一口气。“老实说，应该是由我来感谢你……我这一生中扮演过那么多的角色……我戴过许多的假面，以至于忘记了在它们之下还有一个活生生的人。”

克鲁利把脸转向观众席，即兴道，“或许，那个人不是最好的，或许有的地方还残缺不全……但那就是我。”他用无神的双眼看着亚茨拉斐尔，对他淡淡地笑了笑，藏书家哽咽了一声，咽下了内心愈发大声的啜泣声。“你让我自由……而我将永远为此感激你。”

罗薇娜轻轻地将一只手搭在他的肩上，让他回归到角色中，重新面对她。“我知道……我们不可能拿回我们曾有的东西，但是，或许我们可以开始一些新的东西。”他温顺地请求道。

她给了他一个安抚的微笑。“我很乐意……”罗薇娜伸出了她的手。“很高兴认识你，先生。我是罗薇娜·达勒。”

灯光开始缩小范围，直到照亮的只有他们。前骗术大师握住她的手，满怀深情地捏了捏。“很高兴认识你，达勒小姐。加文·里德，任您差遣……”

灯光最后一次闪灭，剧院里响起了热烈的掌声。灯光一恢复，整个剧组都回到舞台上谢幕。尽管台下一片欢呼声，克鲁利的注意力只集中在他的天使身上，快乐地鼓着掌，眼眶里满是泪水……幕布终于拉上了，再次将两人隔开。

克鲁利隐约听到导演在赞美他的即兴演出，但他只是心不在焉地盯着厚厚的布料。当演员们开始往后台走去时，安娜瑟玛注意到克鲁利在徘徊。突然，她的老板站起身来，向着幕布走去。克鲁利戏剧性地掀开幕布，喊道：“亚茨拉斐尔——噢……”他看到亚茨拉斐尔仍然像往常一样端庄得体地坐在座位上，而几个踉踉跄跄地往外走的人却向这位演员投去一个疑惑的眼神。“我，呃，以为你会往门外走呢，”他嘟囔着说。

亚茨拉斐尔亲切地对他笑了笑。“我并不打算走，除非保安决定拖我出去。”他幽默地保证道。

演员笑着松了一口气，然后才紧张地咬着嘴唇。“我—我们应该谈谈……”

藏书家对他点点头，从座位上站起来。“是的，我想我们是应该……”

“就，呃，给我几分钟时间，好吗？我更愿意以我自己的身份……”他说，指了指自己的戏服。

亚茨拉斐尔怜悯地肯定道：“当然。”

[1] 原文为 Break a leg，是剧场里祝演员好运、演一场好戏的专用俚语。

[2] 作者此处的配乐是 Kevin Macleod 的 Folk Round。

[3] grin like a Cheshire cat`14`【字源】路易士.卡罗尔 (Lewis Carroll) 所著“爱丽丝梦游仙境 (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) ”中,少女爱丽丝与公爵夫人间有这样的问答“为什么你的猫会那样嘻笑?”“因为它是赤郡猫”因此这句话广被使用. 赤郡以产乾酪闻名,据说从前该地将乾酪制成笑猫形状出售

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 下一章的热度要上升了！（翻译：下章有车  
> P.S．我刚刚看完《小镇疑云》，所以在这一章里我参考了大卫·甜纳特的苏格兰口音，是很公平的：D
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 很遗憾我貌似没能译出这口音……喜欢的话请支持原作者！


	10. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 亚茨拉斐尔打败了它 。（所以，注意标签）

克鲁利瞪着化妆镜里的自己的时候，听到更衣室门上传来一阵礼貌的敲门声。他深吸了一口气，正要从抽屉里抓起墨镜，却又停了下来。他踌躇地缩回手，决心自己再也不想隐藏起来了……好吧，或许他还是想，但姿态更重要。等他要去应门的时候，离门的距离明显比他记忆中的要长。克鲁利扭开门把手，打开一条门缝，看到亚茨拉斐尔满脸期待地站在他面前。

“你好，”他温顺地笑着打招呼。

“嗨……呃，进来吧。”克鲁利说，完全打开了门。

亚茨拉斐尔进来后，他感觉空气十分凝重，和他们第一次见面时一样充满不确定感……俩人都不确定接下来会发生什么，面面相觑。藏书家知道克鲁利需要感到安全，于是他决定先聊点轻松的话题。他友好地称赞道，“这出戏很精彩，而且……你做得很很出色，一如往常。”

克鲁利腼腆地揉了揉后颈，眼睛盯着地板。“谢谢你……我很高兴你来了，亚茨拉斐尔。真的，这意义重大……”

“当然了。无论如何我都不会错过的。”他笑着耸耸肩。“我仍然是你最大的粉丝。”

演员抬起头来，忧郁地笑了，“毫无疑问……我只是以为你可能会不想来，考虑到，你知道的……我那天偷了你的衬衫。”

亚茨拉斐尔辨认出了他那漫不经心的语气，轻声道，“啊，是的，我很担心它。那件衬衫只能干洗。”

克鲁利爆发出一阵大笑，他们之前的紧张气氛终于像晨雾一样渐渐消退了。“天啊，我好想你，亚茨拉斐尔……”

藏书家为此脸红了，承认道，“我也想你，但是……我知道你需要时间。”

克鲁利为他那仁慈的天性叹了口气。“我还是得说……我真的把事情搞砸了，我很抱歉。我为自己的行为方式感到抱歉。我只是对这一切都感到抱歉……”他注意到，自己说这些话的时候，亚茨拉斐尔的表情有些微的沮丧。

金发男子犹疑地喃喃道，“那么，你是不是……”他不自觉地抱紧了自己的双臂。“那么，你是不是为吻了我而感到抱歉？”

克鲁利的心为他哀痛的语气而沉了下去。“不，那不是——好吧，是的，我为此感到抱歉但—但不是因为我认为这是什么坏事！”他开始踱步，努力消除自己的紧张不安。“我很抱歉，因为我只是跳到你身上，然后又在我应该留下的时候跑了，而且——”克鲁利沮丧地低吼了一声。“操，我真希望现在能有个剧本。”他往后靠在化妆桌上，双臂紧张地交叉在胸前。亚茨拉斐尔，一如往常的耐心，等着他整理好思绪。终于，他长出一口气，“听着……我很后悔当初的处理方式，但是……我不后悔吻了你，亚茨拉斐尔。”

亚茨拉斐尔怀疑地眨眨眼睛。“……真的吗？”

他安抚地点点头，焦虑地揉着自己的脑门。一部分的他渴望着戴上墨镜，但他继续说了下去。“我知道逃跑是我的错，但那个吻是我这一生中做过的最美好、也是最可怕的事情。它如此完美，然而，我却感到极度 _贪婪_ ，因为，当我已经足够幸运到在生命中拥有一个你这样的人，我却还想要更多，这怎么可能是公平的呢……我怎么能配得上它呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔终于鼓足勇气向前走了一步，但仍给两人之间留下足够的距离。“克鲁利……我也问了我自己同样的问题。我只是芸芸众生中的又一张面孔罢了……一个单纯的崇拜者，而我们今天却像这样在一起。我知道这一切很难搞懂，但如果想让我们的关系更进一步就是贪婪，那么……我想我也是。”

克鲁利的眼睛睁大了，他的唇边漏出一声抽泣似的声音。“亚茨拉斐尔……”他用恳求的语气说。说实话，他不知道自己是在恳求他停下，还是在求他继续安抚自己。

谢天谢地，亚茨拉斐尔替他做了决定，又走近了一点。他把手伸入大衣口袋里，拿出一个信封；它在他手里厚实沉重得像快钢铁。他用鼻子深吸了一口气，说，“我知道这次没有鲜花，没有礼物，但是……我想最好由我亲自来送这份信，“他解释道，拿出那封信。

他觉得喉咙发紧，但还是勉强忍住了，“念给我听？……求你了，我想听你念，”他虚弱地乞求道。

“好……“他小心翼翼地展开奶油色的信封，取出里面的信纸。他紧张地清了清嗓子，朗诵道，“我最亲爱的克鲁利……从我看到你的那一刻起，我就知道自己已经无药可救地被你迷住了，自那以后的每时每刻，我对你的爱慕之情都毫无道理地增加着。你在台上和台下说过的每一个字……你给我的每一个微笑，还有我们一起度过的每分每秒，都使我对你的爱意不断地流淌，已经满到溢出了。我们共享的那个吻仅仅是对我已经确知的事物的又一次确认罢了……”他从信纸上抬起眼，直直地看着他的双眼。“我爱你，安东尼·J·克鲁利……”

克鲁利的呼气戛然而止，仿佛被人在肚子上打了一拳。

亚茨拉斐尔默默地咽了口口水，但还是小心翼翼地继续，“我对你的爱是如此的美好，如此的 _不可言喻_ ……我甚至不相信这些话足以解释清楚……但是，我希望它们能让你相信，这是事实。无论如何，我将永远爱着你……你真诚的，亚茨拉斐尔，”

克鲁利捂住嘴，试图压抑住自己的啜泣声，但并不奏效。所有被他封存已久的感情如洪水决堤全都涌了出来，泪水顺着他的脸颊肆意地流淌……他是被爱着的……他一直不允许自己相信这一点，即便迹象一直那么明显。现在，一切都被揭示了，它冲刷着他，填满了他的存在的每一条缝隙，又满满地溢出。

“亚茨拉斐尔……”他哭得打嗝，用夹克的袖子擦了擦眼睛。“闭上嘴，好吗？……我也爱你。”他吸了吸鼻子承认道。

“噢……”等他终于理解了他刚刚说了什么，他的眼睛睁大了。“ _噢_ ！噢，那真是——好吧，那可真是太好了，”他头昏眼花地说，自己的泪水也开始溢出眼眶。

克鲁利伸出手，轻轻地用大拇指擦去他的眼泪。“现在，来吧。对我们来说，我一个人的烂摊子就足够了。”他含着眼泪笑着调侃道。

亚茨拉斐尔透过一声抽泣，咯咯笑了起来，握住了克鲁利的手掌，紧贴着自己的脸。“我真希望自己能帮上忙，我亲爱的……我现在真是喜出望外。”他喘着气叹息道，“我们彼此相爱……”这句话在空气中萦绕着，就像刚烧好的炉子一样温暖而舒适。亚茨拉斐尔把他们的手拉到自己的胸前，将克鲁利的手掌按在自己的飞快地跳动着的心脏上。

“看来是这样……”他害羞地笑着承认道，有节奏的悸动让他的心得到安抚。他用另一只手环住亚茨拉斐尔的腰，在克鲁利把他们的身体拉得更近时，他快乐地顺从了。

亚茨拉斐尔面如桃花，对着克鲁利灿烂地微笑，用另一只手搭在克鲁利的肩上。他凝视着他的双眼，现在它们已经卸下了恐惧的重负；金色的虹膜几乎闪烁着爱慕的光芒。“克鲁利，亲爱的……我很想吻你，如果你不介意的话？”

演员点点头，露出一丝傻笑。“我保证这次我会乖乖待着。”

“听起来很好，”他笑了，深情地用手指梳理着他后颈上方的红铜色发丝。亚茨拉斐尔慢慢靠了过来，他们的呼吸拂过彼此的双唇，然后温柔地压在一起；两块拼图终于被放置到了正确的位置。不论之前的气氛有多么紧张，当他们绝望地品尝着彼此，嘴唇一起移动着的时候，那份紧张都像棉花糖一样消融了。

克鲁利渴求地仅仅抱住亚茨拉斐尔，他的一部分仍在想，要是他不这么做的话，自己就会化为一缕青烟。然而，他的守护天使沿着他的下颌细细地亲吻的方式，提醒着他，这是真的……他是真的和他在一起。

亚茨拉斐尔温柔地抚摸着克鲁利的鬓角，尤其地在意那块有刺青的肌肤，双唇抚过那块标记。“真美，”他轻声道，在他的纹身上落下一个纯洁的吻，引得克鲁利喘息不已。亚茨拉斐尔继续着，每说出一句赞美，都要落下一个轻轻的吻来表明他的观点。“令人惊叹。完美。从每一个方面来看都绝对地独一无二，亲爱的。”

一声颤抖的叹息从演员的嘴唇里逸出，因为那些充满爱意的话语搅动了深藏于他内心深处的东西。出于本能，他开始说，“亚茨拉斐尔，我不是——”他咬住唇，咽下一声呻吟，因为亚茨拉斐尔开始轻咬他的颈弯。

他一边用安抚让他沉默下来，一边沿着他的脖颈亲吻。“别说那些，吾爱……你就是那所有的一切，并且比那些更多。我不在乎自己得说多少遍才能让你相信，但我会一直说到你信为止。”

克鲁利把更多的眼泪咽了回去，将亚茨拉斐尔抱得更紧，一只手放在他的下背部上，另一个手抱着他的后脑勺。“我……我知道，”他喃喃说，“旧习难改，我猜……也许我还得花好一段时间才能完全适应，但是……我相信你，天使。”他把额头靠在亚茨拉斐尔的额头上，用指关节摩挲着他的脸颊。“我相信我们……”

藏书家欣然一笑，啄了啄他的嘴角。“我也是，”他同意道，然后克鲁利再次用自己的唇捕获了他的。

和第一次一样，他们的吻很快就变得更为急切，节奏更加狂乱。两人都无法自拔地陷入狂热，牙齿相互碰撞，舌头纠缠在一起，双手四下游走。

亚茨拉斐尔的手滑过克鲁利黑色衬衫的前面，沿着他的胸肌抚摸着，克鲁利猛地吸了口气，因为他的手指有一瞬间擦过了他的乳头。他微微拉开了点距离，脸上带着担忧的表情，把他发出的声音看做痛苦的迹象。“有什么不对的吗，亲爱的？我们可以停下——”

“不，”克鲁利立刻拒绝了，脸色涨得通红，因为自己听起来如此渴求。“就只是，呃，继续你做的事。”他害羞地指示道。

藏书家明白了他的暗示，唇上闪过一丝微微的笑意。“好吧，如果你坚持的话，”他揶揄地表示同意。

克鲁利翻了个白眼，哼了哼，“厚脸皮的混蛋—— _啊_ ！”骂人话被截断了，因为金发男子用手掌揉弄着那敏感的双峰。

“就像这样？“亚茨拉斐尔好奇地问道，确保自己没有越过界限。

当那棉布的摩擦和他手掌的压力将一股股快感的浪潮一路送入他的鼠蹊部时，演员不禁发出了几声最柔软、但仍然是最满足的哭喊。“是—是啊，就像这样，”他叹息道，攥紧了他的臀部，倾身靠近他的触碰。

亚茨拉斐尔并不以此为傲，但当他引出从克鲁利身上引出更多的淫乱的反应时，却觉得有些沾沾自喜。“如此可爱的声音，”他哑着嗓子赞美道，嘴唇在他凹凸有致的锁骨上刻画着。“我该再做些什么才能让你为我发出更多这样的声音呢，我亲爱的，甜蜜的男孩？”

克鲁利感觉自己的血管好像是一条油管，而亚茨拉斐尔则是一根危险地靠近它的火柴。他的臀部本能地向前挺动，引得两人在双方的勃起互相摩擦时双双发出呻吟。

藏书家的眼皮茫然地眨着，为克鲁利无地自容的表情而目瞪口呆。感觉自己的胆子大了，亚茨拉斐尔又实验性地摇动自己的臀部，然后，“ _噢！是的，这的确是非常可爱_ ，”他兴高采烈地对自己说，为每一次美味的轻擦而叹息。

克鲁利迎合着他的戳刺，在喉咙里低低地呻吟着，把头向后仰起，好让亚茨拉斐尔找到他的脉搏。当他温柔地吮吸那块敏感的皮肤时，他哭喊道，“ _操_ ，亚茨拉斐尔，你不知道我有多想要这个。”

“我觉得自己有个好想法，”他为他如此明显的热情低声笑了。“放心吧，亲爱的，你不是唯一一个。那天你把我弄得很慌乱。”他停顿了一会，调整好呼吸，举起一只手放在克鲁利尖锐的下巴上。“我能想到的全部就是我有多么渴望你那令人愉悦的嘴唇……”他用大拇指沿着克鲁利微微张开的下唇抚摸，当他含住指尖的时候颤抖了一下，“你的身体多么完美地和我的相契合，就好像它们从一开始就是为彼此而设计成那个样子，”他咕哝着，在爱人的耳朵下面轻咬着。“你把你的衬衫留在那，一点帮助也没有。仿佛我的整个卧室都被你那令人陶醉的气味所浸润，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音放轻了，近乎低语，“真要说老实话的话，有几个晚上，我忍不住用双手抚慰自己的身体，想象着你在和我一起完成我们那天在我的沙发上开始的事。我必须承认，尽管如此……”他调皮地用嘴唇擦过他的耳廓，然后用牙齿轻轻拉扯着他的耳垂。“这比我的任何一个幻想都要好。”

克鲁利的皮肤烧得像地狱火，还好， _上帝_ ，亚茨拉斐尔抱住了他，因为他的身体几乎要为这全然的不知羞耻而瘫倒。他那充满情欲的思绪现在游走在一幅幅画面中，他甜美的天使瘫在他那张华美的大床上；一只手紧紧攥住被他抛下的亨利衫，另一只手绝望地撸着自己饥渴的鸡巴。他的嘴里开始分泌口水，因为他想象着亚茨拉斐尔脸颊红润，卷发蓬乱，一边自慰一边呻吟着 _他的_ 名字。

这个想法很淫荡；甚至可以说淫秽露骨……而且很他妈的 _火辣_ 。

克鲁利的手游走在亚茨拉斐尔丰满的屁股上，摸索着，把他压得更近，这样他就可以再次饥渴地戳刺他。“基督耶稣啊……天使， _求你_ ——Ngh，要……我需要，”他意识混乱地胡言乱语着，大脑被欲望填满。

亚茨拉斐尔爱怜地抚摸过他的脸颊，气息不稳地问，“你想要的是什么，我亲爱的？”

他不知道自己想要的究竟是什么，只知道他要的是亚茨拉斐尔；他的手，他的嘴，他想要他的全部。“亻—你，”他恳求道，“什么都行。 _一切_ 。就只是，求你——”

毫无征兆地，亚茨拉斐尔抬起了克鲁利的大腿，让他正好坐在化妆桌的桌面上。克鲁利的眼睛睁得大大的，因为亚茨拉斐尔瞳孔扩张，紧紧地盯着他。“我能提一个建议吗？”他满足地咕哝着，两手在克鲁利皮带温暖的皮革上滑过，而演员只能呆呆地点点头。“如果你能允许的话，我愿意跪在你面前，对你顶礼膜拜，因为你完全值得，吾爱。”他的手指玩弄着蛇头扣两边的皮带圈。“我想把你送进我的嘴里，仿佛那是最圣洁的圣餐……慢慢地把你拆开，直到我尝到你神圣的精华……你愿意给予我这份荣幸吗，克鲁利？”他甜美地请求道，仿佛是一个羞涩的新娘。

克鲁利几乎被自己的口水呛到了，他咽了咽口水，但又努力恢复镇定。他全心全意地笑了，“我的天呐，用这种最动人的方式来要求吸我的屌，我怎么可能拒绝得了？”

亚茨拉斐尔哼了一声，轻啄了一下他的脸颊。“我本想不那么粗鲁，但我很高兴我那无望的浪漫主义没有让你迷糊……”他开始以一种挑逗人的节奏解开他的皮带，克鲁利在一边看着，牙齿担忧地咬着下唇。他把皮带扔到了化妆椅上，他那件质朴的大衣也很快加入了那个队列。

“我们这是打算要弄得一团糟吗？”克鲁利问道，脸上带着一丝不屑的笑容，虽然暗地里，这个举动让他兴奋得坐立不安。

“最好还是小心为妙，亲爱的男孩，”他尖锐地回答，脸上带着羞涩的笑容。

当亚茨拉斐尔卷起他的袖子时，克鲁利欣赏着他前臂上洒满金色绒毛的雪白的肌肤。他在他给书店做例行扫除时碰巧见过一次。他的墨镜帮了他大忙，避免书店老板注意到他那渴求的目光，看着他的肌肉随着他拿起的每一叠书而收缩。从那以后，他就想被那双强壮的手臂按住。不幸的是，既然他决定放弃自己的谨小慎微，亚茨拉斐尔就捉住了他呆滞的目光。

他一边抚摸着演员的脸颊，一边怜爱地笑了笑。“你不会是被我分心了吧，是吗？”

克鲁利笑着耸耸肩，温柔地抓住他的两只前臂。“你能怪我吗？这对你来说几乎是赤身裸体了。”他一边揉搓着裸露的肌肤，苍白的绒毛在他的指尖下颤动着，一边开玩笑说。

他愉快地咯咯笑了起来，在克鲁利的唇上甜蜜地吻了一下。“我保证你以后喜欢什么就欣赏什么，但首先……”一只手落在了克鲁利洗得发白的牛仔裤前面，他喘着气，因为亚茨拉斐尔捏了捏他那块鼓鼓囊囊的凸起。“让我帮你整理一下，好吗？”

“我—我很想这样，是的，”他哀求道，摩擦着亚茨拉斐尔的手掌。

“好极了。”他最后吻了他一下，双膝跪地，依偎在克鲁利削瘦的大腿中间。亚茨拉斐尔解开了克鲁利衬衫下摆附近的几颗扣子，刚好足够露出他紫红色的腹毛。克鲁利的呼吸猛地停滞了，因为他张开嘴吻住了他的肚脐，在他紧绷的腹部上落下轻柔的爱抚。他啄了啄他牛仔裤的金属扣，然后才解开它，落下古铜色的拉链，露出他的已经扎起了帐篷的黑色的内裤。克鲁利为摆脱束缚松了一口气，低垂着双眼盯着亚茨拉斐尔沿着他的大腿内侧一路向上爱抚，直到到达他的胯下。他在期待中抓紧了桌面的边缘，因为藏书家描摹着他被布料包裹着的勃起的线条，当金发男子的双唇触碰上他鸡巴的顶端时，他无声地呜咽着。然而，当亚茨拉斐尔开始轻轻地吮吸浸透到布料上的前液时，演员不得不咬住自己的指关节，扼住一声令他难为情的呻吟。

亚茨拉斐尔意识到他在忍，抬起头来，用天真无邪的表情看着他，无辜得像只鸽子，然而嘴里仍含着他的内裤。“克鲁利，亲爱的，我能请你帮个忙吗？”

克鲁利疯狂地点头。“嗯—好啊。说出它，我就给你。”他发誓。

“谢谢你……”他一边用手抚慰地抚过他的大腿外侧，一边哼哼着，“我想听到你，亲爱的……你的沉重的喘息和甜蜜的呻吟。你那可爱的声音让我硬得发疼。我想听到这一切。你能为我做到吗？”

红发男子发出一声颤抖的喘息，抚摸着亚茨拉斐尔蓬松的头发。“当然……你要什么我都可以给你，天使……”

“真是我的好男孩。”他轻声道，感觉克鲁利在他的赞美下打了个寒颤，如他所料。“为我放松就可以了，我的爱……我会照顾好你。”他扯下内裤的松紧带，终于露出了他那热切等待着的鸡巴，完美地依偎在一片卷毛中间。亚茨拉斐尔一看到克鲁利漏着前液的鸡巴就舔了舔嘴唇，演员这时羞愧地（同时也性奋地）意识到自己以前见过这幅表情：亚茨拉斐尔饿了……绝对地，完全地迫不及待，并且准备好要把他像一顿大餐一样吞吃殆尽。

是的，他是真的字面意义上的完蛋了/要被操了[1]。

亚茨拉斐尔将那根炽热的肉棒拿在手里，稳稳地握住它的根部。克鲁利再次两手撑着桌面，敬畏地看着金发男子向前俯身，伸出舌头，周到地舔舐着那根巨物的周身。克鲁利一直屏住的呼吸终于透过他颤抖的双唇倾泻而出，化为浅浅的喘息，屈服于被他的天使所宠爱。专心地彻底服侍过他的柱身后，亚茨拉斐尔在尖端落下了最轻柔的一个吻，引得克鲁利为这个接触兴奋地扭动身子。尽管如此，当他感觉到湿润的肌肉温暖地滑过那通红的，敏感的龟头时，他感觉自己几乎跃上了存在的又一个云端。“ _啊（Agh）_ ！噢， _该死_ ，”他呻吟着，双手攥得那么紧，以至于他可能会把层压板桌面弄坏。

亚茨拉斐尔毫无怜悯，灵巧地在狭缝中舔舐着，就好像他是他最爱的香草冰淇淋一样，尽可能多地收集着克鲁利的勃起能提供的液体。“美味极了，”他说，为覆盖着他舌头的辛辣味道满足地叹息了一声，然后一头扎了回去，好摄取更多。

克鲁利只能发出一声满足的呜咽声作为回应，他的头向后靠在镜子上，双眼紧闭；可怜的演员被高涨的快感完全地淹没了。尽管如此，当他感觉到一股湿热完全吞噬了他的鸡巴的顶部时，它们又猛地睁开了，并从他身上扯出了又一声低沉的呻吟。等他适应光线后，他看到的是亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇淫荡地包围住他的鸡巴，脸颊凹陷下去一块，因为他真的在更深地 _吸吮_ 他，直到吞到鸡巴的根部。

“操——（Fuuuckk），”克鲁利尖声道，臀部微微抽动着，插进他的仰慕者的喉咙中。

亚茨拉斐尔吐出来了一点儿，但并没有就此停下，因为他退出了一点又将他吞下，保持着一个稳定的节奏。“哦， _上帝啊_ ，亚茨拉斐尔，你要是继续这么做下去，我可能真的会死掉。”他一边浪叫着，一边享受着他的嘴那令人性奋的推拉。克鲁利感觉亚茨拉斐尔笑了，然后慢慢地吐出了他。

“噢，但是我亲爱的，你做得实在太好了……你是这样地令我喘不过气来。如此 _美好_ 。“他气喘吁吁地赞美道，用双唇挑逗地拖曳着克鲁利的龟头。

“你—你是好的那一个。”他反驳道。“你对我太他妈的好了，亚茨拉斐尔——哈！”他被打断了，因为亚茨拉斐尔又用嘴巴含住了他。

亚茨拉斐尔把克鲁利的双腿抬高了，直到他的膝盖抵在自己宽阔的肩膀上。从这个角度，亚茨拉斐尔可以更自如地上下晃动他的头，同时抓着克鲁利的大腿，把他牢牢地固定在原位。演员把自己的脚踝交叉在一起，好让亚茨拉斐尔用那个美妙的姿势托住他，让他可以去给予，与此同时也能索取，无论他想要哪样。

亚茨拉斐尔继续热情地用嘴干他，克鲁利软成一瘫，只能发出一串不连贯的声音和绝望的小声啜泣；看来，要全凭亚茨拉斐尔的怜悯了。但他不知道的是，尽管如此，亚茨拉斐尔的处境并没有比他好多少。克鲁利的鸡巴在他的舌头上滚烫的拖动。他偶尔的抽插给他的喉咙后面带来的微妙的撞击。他那渴切的声音中带着的破碎的音调。这一切都太多了，但还不够，因为亚茨拉斐尔不安地扭动着，试图为他自己目前被忽视的勃起增加某些摩擦。

克鲁利突然听到了熟悉的拉链被解开的声音。他能看到的很有限，因为亚茨拉斐尔的头还埋在他的大腿中间，但当一声沉重的呻吟在他的鸡巴周围传来震动时，他还是完全明白了。噢，克鲁利多希望自己能把这一刻拍下来。亚茨拉斐尔看起来那么诱人，一股粉色的热潮从他的双颊蔓延到了脖子上，他的一边肩膀不规律地晃动着，因为他，很有可能，在抚慰自己。他的眼睛紧闭着，眉毛因专注而拧紧，因为他在竭尽全力取悦他们两个人。他的嘴唇舒展而有光泽，如许诺的一样膜拜着他的鸡巴……膜拜着 _他_ 。

克鲁利爱慕地用一只颤抖的手拨弄着他的铂金色卷发，亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛扑闪着睁开了，金色的眼睫毛可爱地对着他拍打着。演员凝视着他那对耀眼的眼珠，迷失在他放大的瞳孔里那无尽的午夜夜空中。“如此的，光彩夺目，天使。”他用沙哑的声音喘息着说。“如果你允许的话，我可以在这里待到永远；我的鸡巴深深埋在你火热的嘴里。”

一股战栗顺着金发男子的脊椎蜿蜒而下，完美地汇聚成一股高涨的暖意，传递到他的下腹部，又一路直达他搏动着的鸡巴。

克鲁利注意到每当他说话的时候，亚茨拉斐尔就会变得更热情，于是他决定继续。“ _嘎（Gah）_ ！操，亚茨拉斐尔，你真应该看看你自己——”牙齿轻轻地刮过。“我一直拼命忍住不要射，只为了 _看着_ 你， _哼啊（hnngh）_ ！”更用力的吸吮。“ _啊-啊哈（A-ah_ ！）你是这么的完美。太他妈 _完美_ 了，天使。我的天使。”这些词句毫不费力地翻滚而出，他的快感在身体里的每一个细胞和每一个原子里不断爬升。“我爱你，亚茨拉斐尔。我是这么地爱你！”克鲁利因高潮的强度而抽搐着，高潮在他的身体里爆发，就像一颗垂死的星星白热的闪光。他的手紧紧抓住雪白的卷发，头猛地向后仰，臀部胡乱地向前摆动。

克鲁利本能的反应，他美艳惊人的表情，和填满了他嘴巴的精液的令人陶醉的味道足够把亚茨拉斐尔推向他自己的边缘了，他射了满手，长长地呻吟了一声。正如他所说的那样，藏书家大口大口地吞下了每一滴，并且像小猫一样舔掉从克鲁利软下来的鸡巴上不断往外漏的那些额外的加餐。等他完成后，他看到克鲁利靠在化妆镜上，一副完完全全被消耗殆尽的样子；胸膛上下起伏着，一粒粒汗水从他的太阳穴滚落……绝对的光彩夺目。

藏书家在克鲁利的大腿内侧落下一串安抚的吻。“你感觉怎么样，吾爱？”他问，自己还有点喘不过气来。

克鲁利发出一声疲惫的笑声，向他打了个“没事”的手势。他一边回答，一边若有所思地整理着亚茨拉斐尔被揉乱的头发。“我感觉我的整个灵魂都被吸出来了。”

他脸红了，感激地笑了。“我很高兴你玩得开心，亲爱的。”他先把自己收拾好，拉上拉链，然后才为克鲁利做同样的事（因为很显然，他还是很在乎体面的）。等他小心翼翼地把自己从演员瘦长的双腿中解放出来，把他放到地板上，一股自豪感和爱慕之情在克鲁利的胸膛里升起，因为他注意到亚茨拉斐尔看起来是多么地凌乱不堪。他那整洁的大衣现在皱巴巴的，他的下巴和肿胀的嘴唇上还闪着唾沫，大概还有精液。

亚茨拉斐尔从在他们的伟业中被推到地上的盒子里抽出一张纸巾，这样他就可以清理一下他的脏手。然而，克鲁利抓住了他的那只手，阻止了他。他饥渴地打量着那正诱人地往下流淌的乳白色物质，死死盯着亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛，伸出舌头舔过他陶瓷般的皮肤，好让他尝尝味道。藏书家轻轻地呻吟着，克鲁利沿着他的手腕、手掌和每一个手指舔舐着、亲吻着，满足自己的口腹之欲。他在他的手背上落下一个吻，然后才满意地笑着把两个人的手紧紧握在一起。“抱歉，天使，忍不住。”

“没-没问题。”他结结巴巴地说，紧紧地抓住克鲁利的外套，突然觉得膝盖发软。

霎时间，克鲁利又开始进攻他的嘴唇，亚茨拉斐尔欣然允许；两个人都在这个过程中品尝着彼此。突然，他们的吻被他们紧紧压在一起的身体之间的某处位置传来的震动声打断了。他们分开了，眉头困惑地扬起，才意识到那是克鲁利的手机。演员从上衣口袋里掏出它，不快地哼了一声，看到一条安娜瑟玛发来的短信。

**嘿，老大，抱歉打扰了，但是我不能再拖延了。关门的时间到了。**

**行。反正我们这里也收工了。**

**好吧**

**一切都还好吗？**

他扭头看了看可爱地埋在他胸口的亚茨拉斐尔，轻轻地笑了下，然后回复道：

**万事皆安（Tickety Boo）：）**

他把手机收起，又给了亚茨拉斐尔一个充满爱意的吻。他用鼻子拱拱亚茨拉斐尔的，然后才问：“跟我回家？”

亚茨拉斐尔为这前景快乐地笑了起来：“好啊，我亲爱的。”

[1] 原句为Yep, he is quite literally fucked，又是双关语！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 有趣的事实：起初，这篇小说只是一篇关于我们的不可言喻夫夫在克鲁利的化妆间快速地来了一发的故事，但它脱胎而成了更多的东西，而我对此毫无悔意：D  
> 还有，如果亚茨拉斐尔连至少一次都不说这个词，那还会是不可言喻夫夫吗？  
> ：）  
> 译者：  
> 克鲁利不是没用的土豆！


	11. 第十一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话
> 
> 克鲁利放慢了速度（无论如何，他已经尽力了）
> 
> 希望大家节日快乐，新年快乐！就这样吧： 倒数第二章（吨吨吨）！它花的时间比我预计的多，但这一章是我的宝贝，我想确保它是我想象中的样子，所以我希望这一切都是值得等待的：3

在克鲁利的公寓楼浮夸的电梯里，两人并肩站着，听他楼下年迈的邻居喋喋不休地谈论着她的一天。亚茨拉斐尔，愿天主保佑他的灵魂，努力地与她交换着礼貌的寒暄，而克鲁利只是模模糊糊地点头回应，发出几声赞许的哼哼。与此同时，演员的手掌从未离开过亚茨拉斐尔的后腰；他的大拇指打着小圈，提醒着藏书家他哪儿也不会去。

电梯门“叮”得一声滑开了，他们终于到达了老太太的楼层。她向他们招招手，和颜悦色地说，“晚安，小伙子们。祝你们晚上过得愉快。”

“我们会的，”克鲁利笑嘻嘻地说，手灵巧地游移到亚茨拉斐尔的屁股上，戏谑地捏了一下。

那一下让书商跳了起来，满脸通红，结结巴巴地说，“对，呃，也祝您晚上好，夫人。嗒哒（Ta-Ta）!”

等她提着购物袋离开后，亚茨拉斐尔忿忿地瞪了克鲁利一眼。然而，电梯银色的门一关上，克鲁利就把他按在墙上，压上他的双唇。书商发出了一声小小的惊叫，却只让克鲁利有机可趁，用那条灵巧的舌头缠上了他的，一切的恼怒都随着他舔舐他嘴角那痒痒的感觉融化了。

克鲁利吸了吸金发男子的下唇，然后才喘息着笑着说，“噢，我的邻居是个好心的女人，但她的时机实在太差了。”他把腿挤进那对丰满的大腿中间，膝盖挑逗地蹭着亚茨拉斐尔腿间鼓起的肿块。“搅乱了我这一路上和你相处的计划。”

金发男子抓住克鲁利的胳膊，他的鸡巴在那坚定的按压下又不由自主翘了起来。“噢，克鲁利，你这恶魔，”他宠溺地训斥道。

“是你的‘恶魔’，”他沾沾自喜地提醒道，轻吻他的鼻尖。

“你确实是的，我亲爱的，”他赞同道，用脸蹭了蹭克鲁利的脸。“你确实是……”

电梯停下了，已经到顶层了。门再次打开，克鲁利稍稍退后，飞快地牵起亚茨拉斐尔的手。“看来我们只能去别的地方办正事了，”他顽皮地暗示道，带着他走了出去。

他们并肩走过昏暗的走廊，空气中弥漫着一股无可否认的晕眩感；一种伴随着所有新体验的纯粹的兴奋感。亚茨拉斐尔愉快地看着克鲁利兴奋地翻找他的钥匙，试图找到进入磨砂玻璃后面那美妙前景的通路。等他终于成功打开了门，就轮到书商立刻扑上来，抓住克鲁利的衣襟，狂热地吻他。演员以同样的热情回应着，小心翼翼地后退，搂着他迈过了门槛。

在一片漆黑的公寓中，克鲁利一边胡乱摸索着电灯开关，一边努力让他们的双唇继续黏在一起。白炽灯亮起的那一刻，他的心中划过一丝胜利的感觉，现在他可以全神贯注地盯着亚茨拉斐尔了。

然而，当他的天使的目光勘察着周围的环境时，他的注意力看来已经转移到其它地方了。“噢，我的天。你的家真是。不可思议。”他对那双执着的薄唇喃喃道。

演员只哼了一声表示赞同，继续不管不顾地吻着亚茨拉斐尔，想把他的注意力拉回来。

最终，亚茨拉斐尔礼貌地收回了双唇，无视克鲁利急切地追逐它的努力。书商咯咯笑着，把食指放在演员那可爱地撅起的嘴唇上。“克鲁利，我亲爱的，在我们继续之前，我能参观一下你家吗？”

“亚茨拉斐斐斐尔（Aziraphaaale），”他暴躁地埋怨道，在那苍白的指尖上落下一个急切的吻。

“求求你了——（Pleaaseee）。我保证只要一小会儿。“

克鲁利的决心在他看到亚茨拉斐尔那珍贵的小嘴一撅的瞬间就烟消云散了。他不服气地笑了，“天啊，你简直可爱到违法。你用小指头勾勾，我就被困住了，这一点都不奇怪。所以，如果你想参观一下我的陋室，我也别无选择，只能服从。”他装出一副愤愤不平的样子说。

亚茨拉斐尔开心地冲他皱了皱鼻子，然后用鼻尖蹭了蹭克鲁利的喉结。“噢，谢谢你，我亲爱的。”他最后紧紧抱了他一下，开始了在这片神秘区域的好奇之旅。

和克鲁利一样，他的公寓也是棱角分明，色彩深沉，并且装饰奢华。从巨大的平板电视，到挤满唱片的红木立柜上的时髦的黑胶唱机，这间起居室极尽奢华之能事。不过，对亚茨拉斐尔来说最吸引眼球的是吧台后面的墙面上挂着的十几张装在锡石框里的节目单。等他仔细观察过它们，他意识到那些全都来自克鲁利参演过的戏剧，按照时间顺序排列。

克鲁利难为情地揉了揉脸。“相当自负，我知道。”

“绝对不是，”亚茨拉斐尔说，对这种看法很不满。“我觉得你能保留它们十分英明。它展示了你作为一个演员的整个历程。

这儿甚至还有你的第一个角色，饰演……啊，小贩一号，我想。”他回忆道，从记忆中采撷那些琐事。

演员的嘴角上扬，为他记得这事而惊讶。

等亚茨拉斐尔磨蹭到心满意足了，克鲁利走过去，打开了旁边房间的门。“请大家有秩序地排好队，为我们的下一站做好准备。”他模仿着一个过分热情的导游的口气指示道。

书商轻哼了一声，漫步走进新区域，城市的人造光线透过百叶窗的缝隙倾泻而入。这个房间比起居室要简约一些，尽管如此，那大片的灰色墙壁和地板仍然和房间中央那张浮夸的办公桌和扶手椅形成了巨大的反差。其实，用宝座来形容那个座位还来得更准确。

“噢，我的老天，克鲁利，”他笑了，绕着那件华丽耀眼的家具转了一圈。

“怎么了，你不喜欢吗？”他一只手勾着椅背，笑着问道。

“不，我没那么说，”他和蔼地安抚道，用手抚过克鲁利对面的一个雕成复杂的狮头的扶手。“实际上，我觉得这非常适合你。”

克鲁利向前倾身，露出一个迷人的微笑。“……你要知道，它最棒的地方就在于它 _非常_ 坚固，”他暗示道。“噢，你能想象我们能用它做多少好玩的事吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔为这暗示眨眨眼；他的脑海中闪过所有的可能性……或许，克鲁利会把他绑在镀金的框架上；和这件家具相配的深红色绑带，让他只能全然服从他的支配。或许，他会把他逼到边缘，直到他因乞求而声嘶力竭，又或许他会把他的身体榨干，直到最后一滴……每一种选择都无可否认地诱人。

书商拨弄着克鲁利领口的带子，想把他拉近，可是演员只允许他们的嘴唇勉强擦过。“我们留着这个主意，下次再说，嗯？”他轻快地抽身而出，然后踩着鞋跟转过身来，：现在，我们还有一场旅行要继续。”

亚茨拉斐尔只能忍着不发出埋怨声。毕竟，这是他的主意，但他的裤子已经紧绷得相当难以忽视了。当克鲁利大步走到房间的另一头时，他跟了上去。“现在，我得先警告你，这些样本并不习惯访客，所以别指望它们的表现。”

书商冲他挑起了眉毛。“克鲁利，你还有一间我不知道的动物园吗？”

演员呵呵一笑，“ _不_ ，不是那种东西。虽然……你让我有了一些想法。”他推开墙壁，打开通往下一个房间的隔断。灯光一亮，亚茨拉斐尔所见到的，是形状各异、大小不一的苍翠繁茂、郁郁葱葱的绿植。

“你家的盆栽，”亚茨拉斐尔兴奋地赞叹道，在盆栽蕨类和热带榕属植物的小径中穿行。“亲爱的，它们真漂亮。我必须得说，你提到它们的时候太谦虚了。你有一个令人印象深刻的绿拇指！”

克鲁利脸红了，为有人欣赏他爱好的劳动成果而得意。

他的天使走近挂在阴凉的窗边的梯形草篮，检查从泥土中探出的小芽。他亲切地招呼道：“怎么样啊，小家伙们。我上次见你们时，你们都是种子。看来你们的主人给了你们无微不至的关怀和爱护。“

他为这讽刺笑了，“我当然有……”虽然，当他注意到他的吊兰有些萎靡不振时，他有些心神不宁。当亚茨拉斐尔转过身来对他露出了一个欢快的笑容时，他又重新振作起来。

“很快，他们就能长好，为我答应做给你的晚餐派上用场了。噢，这倒提醒我了！要是你不介意的话，我想熟悉一下你的厨房。”

“出了大厅往左走，不过你可以自己去，”他指挥道，从架子上抓起一个喷水壶。“有几个家伙需要照顾下。”

亚茨拉斐尔理解地点点头。“那好吧。我马上就回来。”

克鲁利等他走远后，才对着那株胆敢冒犯的植物怒目而视。“你真是十分幸运，我今晚已经高潮过一次了，否则你这一秒已经被切得粉碎了，”他沙哑着嗓子嘶声说，戳着一片枯萎的叶片。他一边盛气凌人地喷着叶子，一边对剩下的叶子开始演说。“还有，你们别 _胆敢_ 以为现在有了一位充满同情心的客人，就可以偷懒了。”他警告道。

“亲爱的，你说了什么吗？”亚茨拉斐尔喊道。

他给了它们一个不赞许的眼神，以示良策。“只是在给它们做个睡前激励演说。”他淡淡地回答。

等亚茨拉斐尔完成了他的巡游，克鲁利也威吓够了他的绿植，他们手牵着手回到了办公室，站在窗前，看着夜幕中闪烁着的城市夜景。一个如此宏伟而又充满生机的世界就在他们的脚下，然而此刻，在克鲁利家的庇护所里，似乎只有他们存在。克鲁利听到亚茨拉菲尔发出一声小小的叹息，然后感觉到他将头枕在自己的肩膀上。他把下巴靠在他柔软的锁骨上，问道，“那么，你觉得怎么样呢，天使？”

“我想我正在自己命中注定归属的地方，亲爱的……”

克鲁利轻轻地用另一只手抬起他的天使的下巴，把他的脸转向自己。他凝视着他眼中那两湾晶莹剔透的湖水，在他的前额上轻轻一吻。“我也这么想……”他屏着呼吸赞同道，然后开始亲吻亚茨拉斐尔那幸福得发烫的颧骨。他们微笑的双唇互相追逐着，他最终压上他的唇，直到亚茨拉斐尔拉开了距离。

金发男子微微后退，提示道，“克鲁利，亲爱的……我想你家确实还有一个我 _心痒难耐_ 想要探索的区域。”

克鲁利的笑声搔着他的唇。“啊，是啊，我真是太无礼了，让你等了这么久。”他搂着亚茨拉斐尔的腰，领着他向走廊走去。“说句公道话……我只是把最好的留到最后，”他哑着嗓子低声说，亚茨拉斐尔忍不住天真地噗嗤一笑。

他们穿过又一道镶花玻璃门，走进了黑暗的卧室。克鲁利决定只把光线调亮到他们不会绊倒自己的程度，好营造出神秘的气氛。这似乎达到了预期的效果，因为亚茨拉斐尔凝视着眼前这宏伟壮丽的房间，感觉自己似乎踏进了皇家的密室。在他们面前的是一张巴洛克式的天幕床，和公寓里的其它家具一样华丽。红色的幕帘系在金色的床柱上，恰到好处地衬托出那张特大号的床垫，铺着黑红相间的羽绒被，成套的枕头叠放在上面。奢华，舒适，而且更重要的是……宽敞得诱人。

亚茨拉斐尔转身面向克鲁利，握住他的双手。“噢，克鲁利，我感觉自己走进了一本小说里。”他陶醉地叹息道。

演员将亚茨拉斐尔的手举到唇边，细细摩挲着他的每一个指关节。“我很高兴，天使……你值得有这样的感觉。你值得被宠坏，亚茨拉菲尔，而且……我想当那个宠坏你的人。我所拥有的的任何事物……我呼吸的每一口空气：都是你的。你想要的任何东西，我都会毫不犹豫地给你……”他说话的样子，就像在发誓一样神圣。

亚茨拉斐尔泪眼朦胧地看着他。“我最亲爱的，你对我实在是，实在是太好了……” _好到有时几乎令人难以承受_ 。他压抑住这个念头，靠得更近了一些，双手放在克鲁利的胸前，感受着他的温暖……他的心脏在他舒张的手指下砰砰跳动着，两人的呼吸慢慢地同步。“要是……”他害羞地咬紧双唇，鼓起勇气问道，“要是我想要你为我做的，就是在你那张奢华得可笑的床上深深操我呢？最好……就现在。这样可以吗？”

如此天真无邪的语气，提出的却是如此淫荡的要求。尽管如此，这还是让那股熟悉的液态的火焰一如往常地回到了克鲁利的血液中。“呃，好啊，那肯定可以安排，”他快活地笑了，回答道。

书商自己也忐忑不安地小声笑了一下，松了一口气，因为他的粗俗用语没有让人反感。“那好极了，”他红着脸说，手指探入他外套的深色布料之下；当他帮他脱下衣服时，克鲁利给予了他微妙的鼓励。

当他们站在床边的时候，大衣已经散落在天鹅绒的卧室长椅上，靴子和牛津鞋被踢掉落在波西米亚地毯上的某处，一块昂贵的手表、一副墨镜和一块金质怀表及其附带的表链安全地被放在床头柜上。与此同时，上述物品的主人目前正手忙脚乱于混乱的亲吻和痴痴地傻笑，努力脱下更多织物。

当瘦长的手指解开了亚茨拉斐尔的格纹领结和领口的几颗扣子时，演员的双唇顺着书商的颈部向下游走，那无瑕的肌肤像新雪一样……嗯，那可不行。

亚茨拉斐尔的头倾向一边，正为那些轻柔的啄吻和克鲁利舌头殷切的舔舐发出满足的哼哼。然而，当他感受到牙齿啃咬皮肉的疼痛时，那轻哼被一声嘶哑的低喘取而代之。“ _啊_ ！克鲁利，”他吃了一惊，叫出声来。

“太过了？”克鲁利问。

“不-不。我——”他结结巴巴地说，试图在晕眩中组织词汇。他脖子上的悸动正对他产生奇怪的效应……让他觉得被渴求…… _被标记_ 。克鲁利深情地亲吻着，抚慰那块发红的肌肤，直到亚茨拉斐尔最终回答道。“恰恰相反，亲爱的男孩……我-我非常希望你能继续。”他能感受到那双贴着他娇嫩肌肤的双唇得意地笑了。

“好极了，”他愉快地喃喃自语，然后才热情地继续进攻。

亚茨拉斐尔试图集中精力解开克鲁利衬衫的扣子，但当克鲁利的唇齿像七鳃鳗一样紧紧依附在他的肌肤上时，这真的很难。“克鲁利， _亲爱的_ ，”他呻吟道，“你要把我逼疯了，吾爱。”他的手总算摸到了克鲁利纤细的肋骨上那滚烫的皮肤。

“我有吗？”他检查着他的天使那奶油色的肌肤上浮现的吻痕，满意地咧嘴笑了。“那太可惜了，”他咂咂嘴，“因为我为你安排了很多事情，天使。我想和你慢慢来。”克鲁利沿着他脖颈上的带状肌懒洋洋地吻着，说，“ _真的_ ，细细品尝你……享用你，就像你是一块松露巧克力；你曾经从皮卡迪里附近那家小店那对好心的夫妇那里买来的，花哨的，手工制作的那种。”亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸屏住了，因为一支灵活的手指沿着他的棕色马甲的一排纽扣向下摸去。“慢慢地剥开掩藏着你的鲜美的这身皱巴巴的、精致的包装。当然了，等我欣赏够了你的每一寸肌肤，而且， _嗯_ ，放纵够了自己， _然后_ 我会操你……赤裸裸地。深深地。 _很慢很慢地_ 。”他每说一个字，就解开一颗纽扣。“直到你完全失去理智，”他咕哝着说，解开了剩下的衣服，把它从他的肩上滑下。“你愿意这样吗，天使？你愿意我这样和你做爱吗？”

克鲁利也可以是无可救药的浪漫派，当这事能取悦他的时候，或者，在这种情况下，当他想取悦某人的时候。

而且，噢，亚茨拉斐尔十分受用，因为他在克鲁利的怀里颤抖着，裤子的前端迅速洇湿了。“是的，”他呜咽着开口，“是的，亲爱的，那样会很可爱。求你了。”

克鲁利温柔地将他的双唇含在嘴里，抚摸着他的肩胛骨，好舒缓他的颤抖。“好了，”他轻声道。“该轮到我照顾你了，天使。”演员就这样开始了，将亚茨拉斐尔当做一份礼物打开，露出更多柔软的曲线和象牙白的肌肤。

他一脱下他的内衣，亚茨拉斐尔就坐在床沿上，浅浅地喘着气，因为现在克鲁利半裸着跪在他面前。他敬畏地观察者，克鲁利等待着他，小心地解开小腿中间的吊袜带，脱下每一只格纹袜子时都会细细啃咬刚刚暴露出来的肌肤。

“安娜瑟玛说你喜欢格纹，真不是说笑的。”他调戏道。

亚茨拉斐尔对他啧了一声。“格纹很时髦。”他争辩道。

他轻声笑了，轻轻咬着一只丰满的小腿，引得书商愉悦地瑟缩了一下。“只是开玩笑的，天使，“他安抚道，一边抚摸他的脚踝，一边按摩着他赤裸的足跟。

亚茨拉斐尔发出一声满足的叹息，因为那双灵巧的手抚平了脚底的紧张感。“我的天，你真是有一双很灵巧的手，亲爱的男孩。让我好奇它们还能做些什么。”他暗示道。

克鲁利咧开嘴笑了，把他的脚放到地板上，手掌沿着胫骨滑行到亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖上，那双膝盖正因为先前的膜拜浮现出漂亮的淤青。“噢，别担心。你很快就会知道的。”他以一种诱人的姿态说，揉捏着那双毛茸茸的大腿强调道。他的手指沿着白色内裤的下摆蠕行，直到书商对他兴奋地点点头，给出许可。克鲁利一把扯下那片早已经因为性兴奋湿透了的布料，甜美的麝香味充斥着他的鼻孔。“操，亚茨拉斐尔，”他低吼着，指尖划过他的腹股沟，停在他颤巍巍的阴茎上方那丛修剪过的毛发附近。

完全赤裸着，亚茨拉斐尔在演员审视的目光和好奇的触碰下躁动不安。他不耐烦地抱怨道，“克鲁利，求你——”他颤抖了起来，当那灵巧的手指绕过他抽搐着的的小兄弟的基部，大拇指扫过他阴囊敏感的皮肤。

用上他前端不断滴漏的液体做润滑，克鲁利的手掌撸动着那根粗壮的柱体，陶醉在他掌握的周长和和重量中。他用另一只手拉起亚茨拉斐尔的后背，把他们的前额贴在一起，喃喃地说，“该死的，天使，连你的鸡巴都是完美的。我敢打赌，它一定也能把我填得满满的……那份粗壮能把我撑得很开。”他的手顺着金发男子的胸口向下游走，用食指绕着他的肚脐眼打着小圈。“别以为我会厌倦它。我会把自己对准它，直到我在你软软的肚子上射得到处都是。”

亚茨拉斐尔攥住克鲁利的肩膀，绝望地在他紧握的拳头里戳刺。尽管如此，他所能做的只有在克鲁利的服侍慢下来时哭喊出声，他抽回手，贪婪地舔去手上残留的每一滴液体。

在亚茨拉斐尔来得及反应之前，克鲁利就用又一个吻堵住了他蓄势待发的抗议。他喘着气说，“尽管我很喜欢这个想法，但我已经向你许诺过了，而我打算遵守诺言。”他在亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下，然后轻声说，“躺到床上。”与其说这是命令，不如说是个体贴的建议。

尽管如此，书商还是很乐意服从，他爬到那座枕头山上。亚茨拉斐尔努力让自己躺得舒服，把双手放在小肚子上，试图平稳自己的呼吸。然而，他的期待只会随着克鲁利敏捷地脱下他剩下的衣物的动作而变得更加沉重；他的阴茎又一次完全勃起了。

演员拉开床头柜最顶上的抽屉，掏出一瓶润滑液，向亚茨拉斐尔心照不宣地眨了眨眼，晃了晃它。然后，他爬到他的紧张不已的天使身边，期待地靠在那床奢华的被褥上，双唇微微分开，眼神充满希望，将润滑剂暂时放在一边。等克鲁利爬到亚茨拉斐尔身上时，两人同时发出一声淫秽的呻吟；他们赤裸的勃起互相按压，阴囊紧贴，那种感觉实在令人无法承受……“ _完美_ ，”他们想。毛茸茸的小丘和尖锐的棱角，完美地适配。

亚茨拉斐尔发出一声愉悦的呻吟，他精巧的手在那片温暖的、杏黄色的肌肤上游走着。“我的甜心，你真是令人惊叹。我不得不说，这一刻已经在我的大脑里发生过许多次了。”他坦诚道，嘴唇沿着洒满雀斑的肩膀吻过。

“那我们两个都是这样”，克鲁利笑了。他们充满情欲的双眼四目相对，然后克鲁利俯下身来，又落下一个吻，甜蜜，而且从容不迫。“我爱你，”他呼出一口气，说。

亚茨拉斐尔灿烂地笑着，一只手抚上克鲁利的颈侧。“我也爱你，亲爱的。”

得到了这个保证，克鲁利开始好好履行自己的承诺了，像一条用肚皮蠕行的大蛇一般在亚茨拉斐尔的身体上扭动，不放过任何一个角落。吮吸每一边肿胀发红的乳头，玩味地搔弄他的两边腹侧，满怀爱意地轻咬他起伏的小肚子和大腿的两侧。所有的开胃菜都使得那道主菜更加美味：他的嘴现在对着亚茨拉斐尔搏动着的阴茎，那股温暖扑面而来。

一连串的沿着他的顶端，到阴囊，到会阴的轻啄让亚茨拉斐尔的身体绷紧了。他的眼睛睁得大大的，直到克鲁利伸手拿过润滑液，打开它，挤出一滴到手上。书商本能地张开弯曲的双腿，准备好迎接演员的服务。

“有人等不及了，”他窃笑道，用手指头蹭了蹭。

“更-更像是饿坏了，”他纠正道，音调高亢，因为克鲁利咬住了他的一边臀部。

演员欣喜若狂地观察着亚茨拉斐尔的小穴，调皮地评论道。“我能看出来，”他用拇指划过那敏感部位的边缘。“看来你那贪婪的小穴迫不及待要被喂饱了。”

亚茨拉斐尔的皮肤烧得像火一样，更多的液体顺着他的阴茎流下来，汇集在他的骨盆嵴上。“你和你那根邪恶的舌头，”他咬牙骂道。当他看到克鲁利抬起头，露出一副欢喜的，黑暗的表情时，他的血液凝结了。 _哦，完了_ ……

“哦，不，天使，你根本不知道它到底能有多‘邪恶’，”他带着一副极其欠扁的坏笑告诫道。

克鲁利埋下头去，亚茨拉斐尔被那根滑过他被分开的双臀间的舌头吓了一跳。“噢， _妈的_ ，”他颤声道，一只手飞快地捂住嘴，可怜兮兮地试图挽回面子。

“看来我的脏嘴对你真是管用。不止在一个方面，我猜。”他哼了一声，亲吻着那紧绷的肌肉。

亚茨拉斐尔翻了个白眼，不想理会他的玩笑话。“噢，哈，哈-哈啊！”又是坚定的一击，还有一个湿吻。他绝望地在床单里陷得更深，克鲁利继续随意地戳刺着。“可-可能，我的训斥太草率了，亲爱的。”他的手更用力地攥紧了羽绒被，因为插入变得越来越深，越来越具侵略性。“天啊！我-我早该知道，我对你所有的狡诈伎俩都完全没有抵抗力——”最后一个词扭曲成一声被扼住的呻吟，因为一根湿漉漉的手指进入了他，同时克鲁利继续舔着那紧紧的，颤抖着的穴口。等他被三根手指填满后，亚茨拉斐尔已经绝望地扭着身子；迷失在一种贝尼尼都想捕捉到的狂喜[1]里。“克鲁利，”他喘着粗气，完全被击碎了。“我知道这听起来很急躁，但求求你动起来吧。如果你现在不马上就插进来，我就要爆炸了。”

“技术上来说，我已经插进去了，”他窃笑着说道，手指向上弯曲，以兹证明；他的中指指尖微微擦过深处那块肿胀的肉块。

“噢，你知道我在说什么，”他哼了一声。一声抱怨的呻吟又从他的喉咙里倾泻而出，因为克鲁利直接揉按着他的前列腺。

“不能说我知道，天使，”他装出一副困惑的样子说，咬住他的大腿内侧。“你得更加地，就那么一点就好……”又是一按，引出一声尖叫，“具体。”

亚茨拉斐尔怒视着他，深深吸了一口气。“克鲁利。安东尼。我生命中最亲爱的爱人……”他温柔地摸了摸他的头顶，露出一个甜美的微笑。“我想要你用那根雄伟的鸡巴，插进我的屁眼里，直到你在我里面射出来……现在。”他咬牙说道。

克鲁利敢肯定，光是这句话，就让他在床单上留下了一个水坑。“好吧，如果你坚持的话……”他坏笑道。转眼间，他就用那根坚硬的鸡巴磨蹭着书商已被扩张好的小穴入口。

当勃起的尖端探入时，亚茨拉斐尔微微呼了一声，他渴求已久的身体比他更乐意顺从。一把锁为自己做了一把独一无二的钥匙，好确保它能完美地适合自己的机芯。

灼热的呼吸交融在一起，当克鲁利把自己完全插入时，他爱慕地擦掉亚茨拉斐尔幸福的脸庞上滴落的几滴汗珠。他喘着气，问道，“你觉得怎么样，天使？”

“ _好_ 。感-感觉很好！ _啊_ ！实际上，太厉害了，”他含糊不清地说，克鲁利开始轻轻向前摇动臀部。

亚茨拉斐尔的甬道随着克鲁利的每一次不慌不忙的撞击而收缩着，克鲁利为此低声嘶吼。“我知道你的意思。就只是感觉很对，不是吗？”他捧着他的脸，在他羽毛般的眉毛上落下一吻。“你和我，就像这样。我-我知道以前的事情有些让人伤心，但是……你现在有我了。你想要这样多久，我都会一直在。”

泪水溢满了亚茨拉斐尔的眼眶。他小心翼翼地握住克鲁利的一只手腕，叹了口气。“当然，我想要这样—— _哦-噢，操_ ！”更用力的一击。“你-你总是这么美好，克鲁利。你对我这么好。我不想要其它的方式。”

克鲁利接受了这些柔软的赞美，把它们深深地放进心底深处，用它们点燃每一次果断的冲刺……“好好把握，”他告诉自己。他想让这一切变得特别。他想要确保亚茨拉斐尔知道自己有多爱他。演员用他狂热的吻竭尽所能地说了他能说的一切。

当克鲁利更坚定地操他的时候，亚茨拉斐尔唱起了他的名字，就像一首悠扬的赞美诗，在教堂的墙壁上回荡。这很恰当，因为亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己好像是在通往神圣的极乐的路上。他在高空翱翔，飞越平流层，克鲁利给他的每一击都让他的眼前有星光闪烁……但他看到的不仅仅是恒星，而是整个银河系的辉煌的星丛和五彩斑斓的、旋转着的星云。无边无际的宇宙之美的空间，克鲁利在这一切的中心就像一颗燃烧的太阳一样，闪耀着最耀眼的光芒。

“克鲁利，嗯啊！”他精心修过的指甲沿着克鲁利轮廓鲜明的脊椎骨扫过。“噢，克鲁利，我-我就快到了！”

克鲁利意识到亚茨拉斐尔的一只手在他们之间划过一道弧线，他立刻捉住它，按在床垫上。湛蓝的眼睛震惊地睁大了，因为他放慢了节奏，咕哝道：“等等。”

亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇绝望地颤抖着，臀部抬高，想要他的鸡巴多摩擦几下。他啜泣着，“噢，亲爱的，求你了！我 _需要_ ——我射不出来，要是我不——”

红发男子轻轻嘘了一声，将两人的手指并拢放在床上。“别担心，天使。我会让你射的，好吗，但我想做点尝试。”他平静地解释道，顺着他的喉咙吻下去。“你没问题吧？”

书商颤抖着呼出一口气，然后才深深地吸气呼出，以抑制自己的狂怒。“是的，”他淡淡地点点头，“是的，我亲爱的男孩。我信任你。”

克鲁利的心为此悸动……信任……他被给予了如此珍贵的一份礼物。他深情地凝视着身下湿漉漉的天使，沉浸在沮丧中却仍然愿意赠予他这份特权。克鲁利努力稳住自己的声线，开口说道，“我们，不习惯于勇气，从喜悦中被流放，蜷缩在孤独的壳里活着……”克鲁利俯下身去，呼吸拂过他的耳边，“直到爱离开它那高高的圣殿，进入我们的视线，解放我们，让我们进入生命。”他痴痴地观察着，白皙的肌肤上起了一层又一层鸡皮疙瘩，他温柔地吮吸他的耳垂。“爱……”

亚茨拉斐尔呜咽着，泪如泉涌，模糊了他的视线，但幸运的是，克鲁利在那里接着他。他性感的声线给他硬得发痛的鸡巴送去了一股电流。

“爱情来了，在它的列车上，来的是狂喜，来的是快乐的旧时回忆……痛苦的古老历史，”当他重新开始抽插的时候，他重重地咽了一口唾液。“但-但如果我们勇敢，爱就会打开我们灵魂中恐惧的枷锁。”

尽管克鲁利很努力，这首诗还是顺畅地流淌而出，就像刚剪好的羊毛被纺成美丽的挂毯。这些诗句让书商的每一个部位都疯狂地颤动。每一个字被缓缓说出的方式，都将他的灵魂打开，放置在钢板上，等着被展示。痛苦和愉悦变得无法区分，但亚茨拉斐尔不想让它结束。“请你继续，”他恳求道，用那只没被钉住的手环绕着克鲁利的脖子，把他拉得更近。

克鲁利哼了一声，“我们从胆怯中解脱出来，在爱的光辉照耀下，我们敢于勇敢，突然之间，我们看到，爱耗尽了我们的一切……并将永远如此。”当他轻声说出最后一句话时，琥珀和水晶相遇了。“然而，只有爱才能让我们自由。”

最后一推……最后一个字让亚茨拉斐尔发出一声绝望的呼喊，因为高潮同时冲击着二人的下腹。他的脉搏疯狂在耳边疯狂地跳动着，脚后跟紧紧钳住克鲁利的腰窝，同时演员还在继续狠狠地撞进他的身体，狂乱地追逐着他自己的快感。克鲁利的鸡巴在他体内涨大的那刻让这光辉的一瞬更加美好，灼热的种子填满了亚茨拉斐尔，这正是他所渴望的。如果不是因为他的身体已经精疲力尽，他肯定还会再射一次的。

克鲁利发出一声紧张的呻吟，随着他的高潮最后的喷发逐渐减弱。他们四肢交缠，精疲力竭，喘息声在空气中回荡不去，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。尽管如此，当感受到身下的身体不受控制地颤动时，克鲁利回过神来，看到泪水顺着亚茨拉斐尔的双颊流下。“天-天使？”他立刻搂紧了他。“嘿，嘿，我在这儿呢，”他一边安抚着，一边亲吻那道咸咸的泪痕。“我很抱歉，我不该——”

亚茨拉斐尔啜泣着摇摇头，回以拥抱。“不-不是的，吾爱，别道歉。那真是……神奇。”他含着泪水笑了起来。“显然对我的心来说，有点儿太难承受了，但是……我不愿它有分毫变化……谢谢你，克鲁利。”

演员安心地叹了口气，爱怜地挠了挠亚茨拉斐尔的头皮。“这就是我想听的，天使……”

—

在热气腾腾的主浴室里，两人安坐在长方形的大理石浴缸里，已经洗净了汗水的臭气和性爱给他们的皮肤留下的痕迹，代之以薰衣草和迷迭香的芳香。房间里唯一能听见的就是他们的轻声呼吸，细微的气泡破裂的声音，还有他们将松弛的身体靠在一起时水花飞溅的声音。

亚茨拉斐尔舒服地斜靠在克鲁利的胸膛上，任由他的手在自己的身体上四处游走，给他按摩。与此同时，克鲁利幸福地欣赏自己留在亚茨拉斐尔肌肤上的艺术作品：瓷器上的紫罗兰花盛开，就像丽兹酒店里优雅的茶具。“ _我的_ ”，当这个词跳跃进演员的脑海里时，他的手指从亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀一路向下，沿着那条乳白色的小径滑落而下，直到他的手栖息在有同样痕迹的大腿上。 _一直以来，命中注定的都是他。_

“亚茨拉斐尔，”克鲁利得到了一声困倦的哼声作为回应。“我能问你一件事吗？”

“当然，亲爱的男孩。”

“你今晚的信……你说你一直都知道自己对我的感觉，但是……有没有一个特定的时刻，让你 _真正_ 意识到了这一点？”

亚茨拉斐尔毫不犹豫地给出了愉快的回答。“圣诞晚餐。”他耸耸肩。“想必一本书肯定会让我拜倒在你的脚下。”他调整了一下自己靠着克鲁利肩膀的姿势，好让自己可以好好地看着他。“你问这个干什么，亲爱的？”

他轻轻捏了一下他的手。“我想，在这里和你在一起……让我想明白了那一刻在我身上发生的时候。”

“哦，说来听听。”他兴奋地扭动着身子说道。

克鲁利对他紧张地笑了笑，开始背诵。“记住，你被你那些将目光投向你的人所珍惜……你被珍视的不仅仅是你扮演的角色。是你本人，和你的热情，超越了精心缝制的戏服和层层脂粉的伪装，让观看你这件事变得如此特别……你是特别的，安东尼·J·克鲁利。对你的所有观众来说……”

“对我来说，”亚茨拉斐尔跟着他一起复述，“我希望你能永远把这个事实记在心里。”他举起一只手，手指耙着湿漉漉的头发。

“诚挚的，A.Z.Fell，”他念完了。

“克鲁利……你把我的信都背下来了？”他问道，深受感动，玩弄着一缕火红的发丝。

“嗯，每一封都记住了……那是我们见面前你寄来的最后一封信，在那时候……我想我就知道自己恋爱了。”他梳理了一下被亚茨拉斐尔快乐地弄得乱糟糟的头发。“听起来有点冲动，我知道，但我怎么能不爱上你。”他在他湿润的太阳穴上吻了一下。“我的守护天使出现了，只用言语就把我平静的心搅乱了……”克鲁利沉吟了一下，“我满足于假装成另一个人，而非我自己，但知道有一个人能够看透我……有一个人能够看到 _我_ ，这件事……它深深地在我这生锈的外壳里扎下根来，永远不肯离开。”

亚茨拉斐尔把脸埋在克鲁利的颈弯里，感觉眼泪又要再次落下。不过，他还是勉强地压下了喉咙里的肿块，笑着说道，“你知道，亲爱的，我不能把所有的功劳都揽在自己身上。如果不是特蕾西的话，我一开始根本就不会有勇气给你寄出第一封信。”

“真的吗？哈，好吧，我会买个漂亮的水果篮感谢他的。“演员低头对他露出一个尴尬的笑。“实际上，我自己也有个小小的忏悔……呃，我们的‘见面和问候’其实不是我的主意。说实话，直到安娜瑟玛去拜访你之后，我才知道这事会发生。”

“什么，”亚茨拉斐尔目瞪口呆地感慨道。

“呃，嗯，是啊，”他的反应让他有点慌乱。

书商突然爆发出一阵咯咯的笑声，这才让演员安下心来。“哦，我亲爱的，你当时被来了这么一下，一定大发雷霆。”

“哦，我是很生气，但是……我很高兴她多管闲事。”他把他搂得更紧了一些。“真不知道她要是没这么做的话我们现在会怎么样。”

“现在没有必要再去猜测了，亲爱的。重要的是，我们现在就在这里……”亚茨拉斐尔抚摸着克鲁利的下巴。“真的很有趣，事情怎么会发展到这一步。为什么，这简直就是……”

“不可言喻的？”克鲁利露出一个羞涩的笑容问道。

亚茨拉斐尔用一个吻封住他的嘴作为回敬；又是一个协定……他们坚定不移的爱的又一个见证。他喘着气轻声道：“是的，我想是这样的……”

确实如此。因为人们怎么可能解释得清，宇宙的错综复杂和各种事件交织在一起，像一台古董钟中的齿轮一样严丝合缝，导向了一个特定的时刻？时刻到了，在那里，蜷缩在埃及棉布的波浪下，一个书商和一个演员安心地沉入朦胧的梦境。那个他们曾经认为是他们唯一能够相拥的国度降落到现实中，当黎明的曙光从地平线上升起，他们发现自己仍然纠缠着彼此。金色和粉色的光线浸透了他们慢慢醒来的身体，预示着一个新的开始。许多个日子里新的一天就要来了……他们将要一起度过的日子。

[1] 此处指的应该是意大利文艺复兴时期艺术家贝尼尼的雕塑《圣特蕾莎的狂喜》，表现圣特蕾莎修女接受天启时的狂喜状态，但一般都被解读为性高潮的姿态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：
> 
> 如果你的牙酸掉了，腰部也在微微地颤动，那么我的工作就完成了>:3
> 
> 另外，我坚信克鲁利会找到一张适合一位国王（或女王）睡的床。也为蒙娜丽莎女士默哀一下，在这个宇宙中，她没有被达芬奇送给克鲁利做礼物，而是在一场拍卖中被买下。
> 
> P.S．克鲁利引用的那首诗是《被天使所触动》，作者是 Maya Angelou.我觉得我亵渎了它，但它如此完美地总结了这篇小说，所以我不得不引用它！
> 
> 下一章：尾声
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 抱歉这章拖了这么久，最近感觉不太会说中文了……
> 
> 补上作者引用的诗歌全文：
> 
> Touched by An Angel
> 
> We, unaccustomed to courage  
> exiles from delight  
> live coiled in shells of loneliness  
> until love leaves its high holy temple  
> and comes into our sight  
> to liberate us into life.
> 
> Love arrives  
> and in its train come ecstasies  
> old memories of pleasure  
> ancient histories of pain.  
> Yet if we are bold,  
> love strikes away the chains of fear  
> from our souls.
> 
> We are weaned from our timidity  
> In the flush of love's light  
> we dare be brave  
> And suddenly we see  
> that love costs all we are  
> and will ever be.  
> Yet it is only love  
> which sets us free.


	12. 第十二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一场不一样的凉亭戏。

三年……准确来说，自那天以来，已经过了三年，但这段时间同时也是一生的经历的浓缩。

他们在微风习习的春天里，在圣詹姆士公园野餐，享用堆积成山的熏肉，上好的红葡萄酒，和美味的甜点。在闷热的夏天，他们在凉爽的海水里畅游，在码头上吃着刨冰，看着附近的船只悠闲地驶过。在清新的秋天，他们在荒凉的乡间小路上兜风（通常都是超速行驶），摇下车窗，只为享受着一切。在寒冷的冬天，他们在书店里惬意地依偎在一起，来几杯好茶或是热可可，听书店的主人讲述托尔斯泰、王尔德或是莎士比亚的故事。

他们都遵守了自己的承诺，一起去了爱丁堡和格林德波恩歌剧院。他们一致赞同，来一点儿音乐文化对任何人都没有坏处。

他们一起去看了“他们”在学校里独立制作的关于英国宗教审判的戏剧表演。克鲁利很自豪他们采纳了一些他给出的建议。他特别喜欢亚当下令将女巫们烧死在火刑柱上时表现出的坚定信仰，还有温斯利戴尔求饶时的样子。亚茨拉斐尔暗自注意到其他成年人对这一部分不太有热情，但没有向孩子们提及此事。

他们每隔几个月就会和沙德威尔中士和特蕾西一起去玩密室逃脱。这个主意起初遭到了灵媒和书商各自的另一半的不满的抱怨。然而，一旦这些暴躁的男士投入进去了，他们通常会第一时间就去预约下一次活动。

他们去了一趟巴黎，在那里吃了亚茨拉斐尔最爱的可丽饼，拍了一张在埃菲尔铁塔下接吻的自拍。（毕竟，要在拍摄视角里尽可能地摆脱成群结队的游客，他们得贴得越近越好。）还有，这也是克鲁利为自己装裱的第一张照片。

他们也有分歧。有时候，克鲁利太固执，拒绝求和。有时候，亚茨拉斐尔比平时还要挑剔，甚至连小小的不便都能让他不爽。这些小小的插曲往往随着温暖的拥抱和宠溺的亲吻，还有喃喃的道歉烟消云散。

他们在亚茨拉斐尔母亲的坟前为她献上了献花……也为克鲁利的母亲做了同样的事；他生命中需要了结的又一个心结。

他们最近成了一个漂亮的女婴的教父，她的名字叫阿尔忒弥斯·普西法-仪祁，大家都喜欢叫她阿蒂。她有牛顿的眼睛和不羁的头发，却有安娜瑟玛的肤色和她那过于早熟的笑容——通常出现在她扯扯演员的头发或是书商的领结的时候。还有，不，克鲁利第一次抱住她的时候并 _没有_ 泪流满面，非常感谢你，亚茨拉斐尔。

他们无条件地爱着对方，支持着对方，每一天都是如此。

当享用完周年纪念日晚餐后，手牵着手，在公园里一起散步时，他们仍然如此。路边的一排排路灯闪烁着，淡紫色的霞光在他们头顶上慢慢褪成蓝宝石的颜色。

“那家餐厅真是棒极了，亲爱的，谢谢你。我觉得，尤其是 _焦糖奶油松饼 **[1]**_ 上的焰火，是个极好的点缀。让人觉得更有节日气氛。”亚茨拉斐尔笑着总结道。

克鲁利暗自觉得这很俗气，但并不想引起不必要的注意，只是咧嘴一笑说：“只想让你得到最好的，天使。”然后亲了亲他的太阳穴。

不管他听过多少次，亚茨拉斐尔还是会因为他的情话而不由自主地傻笑。“所以，我亲爱的，你还为我留着什么惊喜吗？”他乐呵呵地问。

克鲁利确实有一个惊喜，正安全地塞在他的黑色西装外套里呢。

不过，他还是平静地回答道，“噢，你知道我的，想着可以临场发挥一下（wing it from here,戏剧术语）。”克鲁利看了看前方，冲着他们的目的地撅了撅嘴。“实际上……我想有一个主意已经自己成型了。”

亚茨拉斐尔顺着他的视线看去，只见一座老式凉亭在前面发着光，然后克鲁利拉着他走近。等他们站到圆圆的天顶下，书商注意到四周挂着几盏白炽灯，把周围照得像一部老式的爱情片的场景。“这些是新的，”他说，厚着脸皮瞥了克鲁利一眼。

“啊，是啊，看来是一个叫 A.Device and Co.的电力公司提供的。”他轻松地回答道。然而，要在灯光凸显出穿着藏青色燕尾服和灰色的格纹背心的亚茨拉斐尔有多潇洒时装得不为所动实在是很困难。看来，实际上，深色确实很适合他。“好吧，我想没必要浪费这样如诗如画的时刻。”克鲁利耸耸肩，摘下墨镜，放到白色礼服衬衫的前胸口袋里。“要跳舞吗？”他问，再次向金发男子伸出手，风度翩翩地鞠了一躬。

亚茨拉斐尔对他喜笑颜开，优雅地握住了他的手。“当然，好心的绅士。不过，看来乐队已经回家过夜了。”他开玩笑地指出。

“不会有问题的。”演员保证道，掏出手机，翻看着播放列表，做出了选择。等克鲁利把它塞回口袋里，轻柔的乐器演奏声和薇拉·林恩[2]甜蜜的歌喉在宜人的晚风中响起。

 _那一夜，我们相遇的那一夜，空气中弥漫着魔力，有天使在丽兹用餐，有夜莺在伯克利广场歌唱_ ……

“‘临场发挥’，哈。”亚茨拉斐尔显然被逗乐了，扬起了眉毛。

“闭上嘴，跳舞吧。”克鲁利笑着说，把他满面微笑的天使拉近，一只手放在他腰间的软肉上，与此同时亚茨拉斐尔也把他的手放到他削瘦的肩膀上，两人开始一起摇摆。

_我也许是对的，也许是错的，但我完全愿意发誓，当你转身对我微笑的时候，伯克利广场上有一只夜莺在歌唱。_

亚茨拉斐尔情不自禁地凝视着爱人那张幸福的脸，那些完美地衬托着他美丽的脸庞的卷发已经长过了他的下巴。当他们的双脚像在天堂最飘逸的云朵间失重地飘荡时，他们又一次疯狂地爱上了对方。

_徘徊在伦敦城上空的月亮，可怜的、迷茫的月亮，他眉头紧皱。他怎能知道我们两人如此相爱，整个该死的世界似乎都颠倒了。_

克鲁利扶着亚茨拉斐尔的后腰，轻轻地引领着他屈了一下膝，书商实在无法抹去脸上羞赧的笑容。

_城里的街道上铺满了星星，这是多么浪漫的事情。当我们亲吻着说晚安的时候，伯克利广场上有夜莺在歌唱……_

演员再次把他拉近，亚茨拉斐尔甜甜地在他的颧骨上亲了一下。克鲁利一边傻笑，一边把他转过来，好从背后紧紧地抱住书商。“我怎么会这么幸运，亚茨拉斐尔？”他问道，声音轻得像耳语，然后在他耳后落下一吻。

_……我仍记得你笑着说：“那是梦，还是真的？”_

“我也常常这么想，亲爱的男孩。”他坦诚道，两人一起微微地左右摇摆。他颤抖了起来，只因为克鲁利把双唇静静地贴上了他脖子上暴露的部分。“我一直、一直都在想这件事，真的……”

“想出了什么结论吗？”他贴着他温暖的皮肤，喃喃地问。

亚茨拉斐尔的双唇间泄出一声轻轻的叹息，因为演员开始轻咬他。“是-是的，”他痴痴地笑着说，捏住正抚摸他肚子的手。“比如说……你知道，在我们第一次见面的那个晚上，我提到安妮特是你演过的角色里我最喜欢的。”

克鲁利思索着哼了一声。

“嗯……我想这件事已经起变化了。”

克鲁利饶有兴趣地问道：“哦？我斗胆一问，是谁把可怜的安妮特·杜波依斯推下了她的神坛？”

亚茨拉斐尔开始滔滔不绝地说起来，“严格说来，这不是你正式接受过的角色。我想，按照圣经的说法，你已经接受过了许多次，但是——”

“你就直说吧……”当克鲁利把下巴搁到他的颈弯上时，他试着不要乱动。他努力地深深吸了一口气，被落到脸颊上的温柔的啄吻抚慰着。“我想我最喜欢的新角色是……我的丈夫。”他感觉到克鲁利僵住了，然后慢慢地把脸从他栖息着的位置抽离。

_……就像远处的回声一样，伯克利广场上有一只夜莺在歌唱。_

克鲁利咽了口口水，发现亚茨拉斐尔的耳朵已经变得粉红。“呃……再说一遍？”他紧张地喘着气，气息拍打着雪白的脖颈上的汗毛。

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻挣脱了演员的怀抱，转过身来，面对他惊愕的表情。“我的丈夫。”他更加坚定地重复了一遍。

_我知道，因为那天晚上，我也在伯克利广场……_

“我想……你确实是说了这个。”他呆呆地说，眼睛比马路上快被车撞上的动物瞪得还要大。

意识到克鲁利的大脑已经短路了，亚茨拉斐尔决定通过单膝跪地来把问题讲清楚。

演员终于回过神来（多多少少地），他喃喃地说，“亚茨拉斐尔，哇……”当书商开始脱下他小指上的金戒指时，他结结巴巴地嘟嘟喃喃个不停，直到亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地握住克鲁利的左手。

亚茨拉斐尔带着他那招牌式的绵羊般的害羞笑容，热情地宣称：“安东尼·J·克鲁利，你是我所认识的最优秀的人……那么，你愿意让我有幸与你结婚吗？”

克鲁利的嘴张得大大的，脑子里一片空白，不知道该对跪在他面前的、散发着要亮瞎眼的谦卑和爱意的天使说些什么。“天使，我，呃，啊，”他结结巴巴地说，然后猛地摇了一下头，让自己集中注意力。等他一回过神来，他立刻回答道，“首先：是的。”不过，他打断了亚茨拉斐尔咧到一半的笑脸，大声地说：“但有一个条件。”

书商急切地点着头，等着他的条件。他深情地看着克鲁利粗喘着气咒骂，单手在外套里摸索着什么，直到最后，他拿出了想要的东西。演员和他一起跪在水泥地上，呈上一个黑色的天鹅绒小盒子，用拇指轻轻地打开。里面嵌着一枚黑色的钨丝戒指，在奇异的金色蚀刻线的中心是三颗白色的钻石，在装饰灯的照射下闪闪发光。

“克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔盯着这件珍贵的物品，喘息着说。

演员给了他一个忐忑的微笑。“你也愿意和我结婚吗，亚茨拉斐尔·费尔顿？”

亚茨拉斐尔透过眼眶中涌动的泪水，高兴地点点头。“当然，我愿意，亲爱的。”他抽噎着接受了，搂过克鲁利的脖子紧紧抱住，两人的脸颊可爱地撞到一起。

一等书商放开他，两人立刻小心翼翼地将各自的戒指套到对方的手指上，然后把戴好戒指的手十指相握，欣赏着他们即将结合的象征。

同一枚硬币的两面……

克鲁利的注意力很快就集中到那双美丽的泪眼上，这双眼睛曾从观众席上牢牢地俘获了他。他把他们的额头贴在一起，爱怜地捧着亚茨拉斐尔那张非凡的脸。“你知道吗，天使？我想这也会成为我最喜欢的角色……”

**_The End_ **

[1] 原文为法文，croquembouche

[2] Vera Lynn，A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square 的原唱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 所以，就是这样了……我最喜欢的自己写过的故事的结局。这是苦乐参半的，但我从未后悔过一分一秒。没有来自这个同人的爱的支持，我是不可能做到的。  
> 谢谢你们，谢谢每一个用可爱的评论和 kudos 宠坏我的人。从那些默不作声的读者，到那从更积极出声的支持者，我从心底感谢你们陪我走完这趟旅途。  
> 虽然我是在撒娇，我还是想向大家保证，我仍然会坚持这对美好的 cp，并且还有更多的 GO 小说亟待完成。如果你有兴趣的话，请考虑按下订阅，好获取将来可能会有的更新。谁知道呢，说不定以后这篇小说里的所有戏剧都会自己的闪光时刻呢？我们会看到生活将我们带到哪里，我亲爱的们……  
> 许多许多的爱和欢呼，致这个世界。  
> Ruby  
> P.S．如果你想从这个 AU 里得到进一步的阐述或者脑洞，我愿意在评论里做一个小小的问卷。好了，暂时正式完结：）
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 最近精神状态不是很安定，拖了这么久才翻出结局，实在抱歉。一开始只是想要回馈十狼老师带给我的快乐，能有其他人也喜欢真是太好了！实在是很喜欢这篇小说，原作者人也很温柔，请喜欢这篇的各位务必到原作留下 kudo 和评论！第一次翻译同人作品，译笔不精，有许多羞于回头重读的部分，一切美好属于原作者（以及 Neil/Terry/剧作的各位），一切坑属于我。  
> 致世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：  
> 亚茨拉斐尔最爱的那部戏剧不是真实存在的，但我对这一情节的投入可能会让我写出一部单独的小说（取决于生活待我如何：3


End file.
